


Chaotic Balance

by ObliviaOng



Series: Shards of You [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Advance Tech, And Has A Very Complex Backstory, Bestie Author, Bestie Undyne, CIA Involved, Death, Dogs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Chara, Gender-Neutral Frisk, Heavy Plot?, Maybe?? who knows??, Military Involved, OC-centric, Plot Twists, Post-Pacifist Route, Pretty much everyone will show, Reader Is Badass, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is a professional fighter, Reader is talented as well, Reader used to be in the military, Resets, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr, Sci-Fi Elements, Selectively Mute Frisk, Slow burn but not a slow burn, Timelines, Violence, like a lot of violence, mages and magic, reader is female, references everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 70,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObliviaOng/pseuds/ObliviaOng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been two years since the Barrier had been broken and two years since your decommissioning. A lot has happened in that span of time, Monsterkind had been able to integrated into human society under a hopefully long lasting peace pact between the world leaders and King Asgore. Mages long hiding among humans have been discovered and both species were able put aside their differences to work to together to achieve technological advancements. Humans are still the same as ever though, being the logical and can-be assholes- discrimination, racism and acts against monsters are still on the high..... especially at night. </p><p>Who ever knew that your life would turn into a roller coaster from saving a skeleton monster from a bunch of assholes?</p><p>Act I: Introductions (Ch. 1-13)<br/>Act II: HATE (Ch. 14-??)</p><p>*A/N: Sporadic Updates, minor editing may be going on and this whole thing has got a lot of text<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I hope you live a life you’re proud of. If you find that you’re not, I hope you have the strength to start all over again.” - F. Scott Fitzgerald
> 
> Reader's outfit + STATs: [Here](http://obliviaong.deviantart.com/art/CB-The-Reader-on-Ch-1-604323263)

The night was cool and crisp, stars gleamed in their distant radiance as they painted themselves into the dark sky like a canvas. A night like this was perfect for a peaceful late night stroll city streets, however, it was also perfect for staging Anti-Monster attacks.  
  
“Why do humans have to be such assholes sometimes?” You grimaced, sighing as you looked above to the twinkling stars.   
  
You shake your head lightly, dismissing your cynicism and kept walking down the pavement that laid out your path. The cars parked along the sidewalk were scarce but you’d see an occasional car or so driving past you as you kept your pace. Meanwhile, shops lined up next to the sidewalk, some had already closed for the night or permanently and some were still open such as those 24/7 convenience stores. 

To start, you are (Name) (Surname), one of the most outstanding commanding officers the US military has ever seen. You’ve served in the military for about 4 years- ranking Major for 2 of those years despite the rather short time you’ve been in the military, your fairly young age and to top it off, being a female soldier as well.

You had swiftly scaled up the ranks due to your unexplained yet impressive skills in combat and your multiple feats you’ve managed in your first year in the army- so much so that you were hand-picked and chosen to be part of a special division of the US and to an extent, the International military, only the best of the best were apart of that division. This division, was called ‘ _Anima’s Bane_.’

It was an incident in that special division, that had garnered you a promotion to Major. A code red mission had been assigned to your division and had required at least half of the members in the division to go. You were one of the soldiers that had been chosen to go by the Major at the time, to summarize the mission… well, let’s say that shit went down fast. The enemy territory was more dangerous than what you expected, through unseen complications and plain misfortune- the Major’s squad had perished in an unexpected firefight and so did the chain of command with them. The comms, the other squad and their temporary leader were all in disarray, if you hadn’t stepped in to take charge… there would’ve been more casualties that would’ve resulted into a mission failure with the chaos that ensued due to the loss of command.

You became the negator of that chaos, bringing balance back into the mission critical and lead you fellow soldiers into victory- miraculously avoiding any further casualties other than the Major’s squad. Ever since that incident, you had earned the respect of your superiors and the military itself, they had learned of the hidden potential you exhibited and wasted no time into making you the new Major.  
  
Your background aside, you kept your guard up and a trained eye on your surroundings, looking for any and all signs for trouble that could lurking about the dark streets of your beloved city, New Ebott. The city was well renowned as being the most diverse city on Earth, the population consisting of Humans, Mages and most of Monsterkind, not to mention, the city was also renowned for being the most technologically advanced- due to all three parties coming to a compromise for the sake of science. And yes, Mages have apparently existed since the Barrier was put up, but almost little to none of their population have any knowledge about the Great War between Humanity and Monsterkind. Due to the acknowledge of their existence, tens of thousands of mages have had to pledge their allegiances to Magic Guilds around the world to keep their capabilities on using MAGIC restrained to a certain extent and to prevent widespread panic among to normal populace. Though, there was the issue of the Mages having some kind of independent government that had a way of keeping them in check and within their laws.

That aside, it was a wise decision that the government allowed the King of Monsters to rule the city with the current human mayor who was fortunately pro-monster. You can even almost say that the city was the epitome of peace due to their just leadership and the reinforcement of their laws… but sadly, that wasn’t case. Discrimination against monsters was still persistent even after 2 years, but that’s just the harsh cruel truth about humans- they’ll hate and fear what is different from them.

For that very reason, ever since you were relieved of duty from military service two years ago, you made a decision to keep a close eye on anything that involved monster and stayed in New Ebott when Monsters were finally allowed to move into the city. That lead to your often late night strolls or patrols as you like to call them, searching and trying to stop every and any anti-monster activity. It was fortunate that anti-monster groups such as Humanity’s Saviors or abbreviated as HS, knew to stay wary of you, Major (Name) (Surname)- one of the greatest commanding officers in the US army- who also happens to be heavily pro-monster.

Your brows furrow as you remember why you got decommissioned in the first place, that fateful day on Mt. Ebott- but the sound of metal hitting the ground stopped you.

You gaze snaps to a few feet away from you, an alleyway at the side- ‘ _how cliché_ ,’ you roll your eyes at the typical scene. Gritting your teeth, you quickly make your way to the opening of the alley, sliding to a stop as you see 3 men blocking the far end, cornering and towering over someone. From the edges of your vision, you see a metal trash can that had been obviously knocked over, though you focus on the situation before you- you can’t see who the men are cornering but you have a solid guess that they’re probably scared shitless.

You hear one of the men speak up, they're wearing a black beanie. The voice clearly belongs to an obnoxious teen, somewhere around 18 years old.

“Well, what do we have here folks, a _skeleton_ monster? How _disgusting_ ,” You feel your blood boil at the mention of ‘monster’, how **_dare_ ** they try to harm an innocent monster.

But before you let your instincts take over to beat them to a pulp right then and there, you decide to watch and see until one of them makes a move to attack their victim.

Another voice pipes up, it was a bit high pitch, tad rough but smooth all the same- it reminded you of a certain skeleton from the He-Man franchise, Skeletor.

“Humans! Please, I did not mean to cause any trouble!” The voice is somewhat familiar and you can hear the sincerity in his voice, it makes you clench your fist even tighter. You are so going make these guys _regret_ being born.

One of the men speaks up- the leader you suppose, he's holding a crowbar in his hand and is wearing one of those typical jockey jackets. He also sounds like he's in his teens.

“Guys, look at that! This piece of shit thinks _we’re_ trouble!” The boy laughs along with his pals until it turns bitter.

“ _We’re_ doing the world a favor,” The man pauses a while, raising his crowbar in the air, “By getting rid of **_abominations_ ** like y-!” Before he brings down the crowbar on the monster you speak up, stopping him in his tracks, there’s anger evident in your voice.

“ **Hey assholes!** ” Good, you caught their attention, they turn around to face you.

‘ _Yup, definitely arrogant, sons of bitches teenagers_ ,’ You thought to yourself.

Distaste makes its way to your features as you see the leader smirk, “Well, well, well… what do we have here, boys? A damsel in distress trying to play hero,” He laughs a bit, looking to his boys as they chuckle.

It's your time to smirk. “A damsel in distress? Hardly, I think you whiny little boys are the damsels in distress here.”

You see the leader scowl and growl at your little statement, “Us? Well, how about we show you, ya little-!” He exclaims as he charges at you, crowbar in the air.

As the asshole nears you, you swiftly sidestepped and put your foot out, causing the sorry excuse for a man to trip and faceplant rather painfully into the hard cold pavement.

His subordinates looks to their boss groaning in pain then to you as you get yourself ready in a fighting stance. You can almost hear music perfect for the upcoming scene ringing in your ears.

“What? Scared to be beaten by a little girl?” That seemed enough to aggravate them enough as both of them charge at you with their own battlecry.

You merely step forward, dodging the punch the boy on your right threw at you and sliding past the two so that you'd be the only thing standing in between them and the monster who is now under your protection, you immediately face the three men, who were now severely aggravated by your transgressions.

The man at your left runs at you, fist in the air to punch you. You stop his punch with a hand and forcefully twist his arm to which he lets out a cry of pain, you let go of his arm and deliver a kick to his stomach, your black military boots adding to the damage. The force sends him stumbling backwards and landing onto the fallen trash can- well, he seems to be down in the dumps by that probably painful fall…. But then again, these jerks deserve it.

The man at your right lets out a worried, “Mark!” then looks to you in anger before charging at you in rage, pulling out a switchblade from his pocket and swinging it at you. You dodge his attacks, ducking left and right before forcefully grabbing his wrist with the switchblade in hand, causing him to drop it. You punch him hard right into his acne filled face, your military gloves adding a gracious amount of pain to which the boy lets out a pained grunt. There's blood streaming down his nose and you're sure he'll have a black eye after this is over.

To add to his misfortune, you knee him rather painfully where the sun doesn’t shine and you know that with your attack, he won’t be having any kids in the future. The boy crumples down in pain, cradling his family jewels but you don’t give him any mercy. You grab the side of his head and drive his head forcefully into the solid brick wall on your right, knocking him unconscious.

The leader- who is scared shitless judging by his expression, throws his crowbar at you and skedaddles out of there. Though the crow bar had only pathetically land a few inches from where once stood, not making to its intended destination.

But you’re not done yet, the boy whom you assume to be ‘Mark’ gets up- but before he can run away or try to do more damage, you grab him by the shirt and punch him in the face hard enough to knock him out.

Unbeknownst to you, as you were fighting off the assailants that intended to harm him, the skeleton monster watched in shock, awe and amazement at your skillful fighting. Your every move seemed to be precise and accurately executed, he could tell by the way you moved that you fully intended to protect him at all costs without hurting the men to the point where'd it be fatal. You prowess amazed the monster so much that there were literal twinkling stars around his head as he watched on.

You sigh, standing up as you crack your knuckles, you notice that your hood fell whilst fighting though thankfully your cap had stayed on your head. You turn and walk towards the skeletal monster, he’s wearing a red button up shirt but the collar and handcuffs are black, a pair of black slacks and some dress shoes. His clothes are slightly dirtied but otherwise he doesn’t look like he’s been  injured.

“Let me help you up,” You say as you held out a hand. As much as you should’ve been bothered by his appearance, you’re not, you’ve seen many gruesome things in your line of work so you can’t really be phased by these kinds of things anymore.

The skeleton seems to snap out of whatever daze he was in and graciously takes your hand, speaking up.

“Thank You, Human! I Will Be Forever Grateful For Your Help!” His voice is slightly louder than last you heard it but it was also more cheerful.

As you help him on his feet, you notice that the skeleton is actually much more taller than you by a few feet or so. He lets go of your hand and dusts himself off, it was a bit odd seeing an animated walking and talking skeleton but anything can happen nowadays.

“It’s really no problem, I just did what any other brave person would do,” You brush off his thanks.

The skeleton seemed to overreact to that. “ _NO PROBLEM!?!_ Human! Us Monsters Would Not Consider This As A ‘No Problem!’ Your Actions Prove To Be A Very Noble And Humble Deed! And I The Great Papyrus Will Never Forget What You Did To Help Me!” The skeleton whom you assume to be ‘Papyrus’ dramatically poses, if he had a cape or scarf you’re very sure it’d be flying in whatever non-existent wind he managed to create.

You chuckle at his antics but you remember that you have to do something about the two unconscious men laying on the ground.

“Oh, um sir? Before we continue this conversation, I need to call someone to do something about them,” You gesture to the two men still knocked out on the ground.

“Why Of Course, Human! Do Whatever You Need To Do,” Huh. You thought he’d make some excuse to head home as quickly as possible, oh well- you mentally shrugged.

“Thanks,” You say, getting a radio phone from a pocket on your military pants.You tune him out but you hear a faint ‘No Problem!’ coming from him. You push and hold a button on the side of the radio phone, holding it up a little bit close to your head and speak up.

“Major (Surname) here. Henry, are you there?” You release the button after you are done speaking.

You recognize your officer friend’s voice albeit it being covered by the static.

“Deputy Holmes here. What’s up Major, anything I can help you with?” Your friend replies.

You press and hold the button again, “Yeah and don't call me _'Major_ ', it's been a long time since I was one. Anyway, can you send in someone to pick up two jerks I beaten unconscious? I caught them trying to hurt a monster, there were three of them but one of them ran away,” You tell him, releasing the button after.

“Oh shit, _another_ harassment? I assume they’re teens, aren’t they? Also, you still technically are a ' _Major_ ' Major,” You hear your friend say, you’re glad that Henry was also pro-monster, but you hate that he tends to address you by your previous rank.

You scoff a bit at your friend's 'technicality,' “Affirmative, they looked to be around 17-18. Anyway, can you send in a car to get them?” You ask.

A few seconds past before you hear a reply. “Yep, I got your current coordinates and sent someone to pick them up, they should be there in 5-10 minutes,” You hear him sigh in aggravation.

“I don’t know what’s up with these punks but that’s the _seventh_ time already and it’s not even _Saturday_ yet!” you hear a hopeless sigh from him. “But anyway, thanks for doing your nightly patrol, you know you don’t need to- afterall, you don’t exactly work for the police department.”

You chuckle as his statement, “It’s not a big deal, Henry. I chose to do this, besides you know how restless I can get if I don’t _do_ something,” You say.

You hear another sigh leaving him from the other end, “I know, I know. I just.. don’t want you to get hurt out there… anyway, I have a ton of paperwork waiting for me. Stay safe, you hear me? ‘Else I’m going to have to put a restraining order on you,” He jokes.

You laugh a bit, “Heh, alright Henry. I’ll stay safe, I promise,” And with that, you put the radio phone back to its rightful place in one of your pockets on your pants.

You turn and face the skeletal monster who is somewhat awkwardly standing in place, he now has a black messenger bag slung on his shoulder. ' _Huh. He must've dropped it when those jerks cornered him,_ ' You conclude in your head.

“Sorry about that, anyway… It’s getting rather late and you shouldn’t go walking around alone. So if it doesn’t bother you, I can accompany you until you get home,” You offer, and you don’t usually do this- but there was this feeling telling you that you shouldn’t let the skeleton walk home alone, plus it was time for you to head to your own home anyway.

The skeleton seems to grin and replied rather enthusiastically. “I Accept Your Offer Human! It Would Be Wrong Of Me To Turn Down The Offer Of The One Who Saved Me! Of Course, The Great Papyrus Will Not Get Into Any More Trouble!” The monster let out a laugh that sounded like ‘ _Nyeh heh hehs_ .’

You grinned at the laugh, it was oddly cute to you, “Alright. Let’s get going then, you lead the way,” You gestured the way dramatically, earning more laughs from the tall skele.

* * *

 

The two of you were walking side by side on the sidewalk, the stars still twinkling brightly in the night sky.

You learned that the skeleton’s name was indeed Papyrus, and you thought to yourself the name did suit him, considering the font.

You also learned that you kind of already knew the skeleton but never did got to meet him personally. You recall hearing his voice, loudly proclaiming he was going to become the greatest chef the world has ever known or something along those lines. It had been two years ago of course but you still didn’t bring it up because you didn’t want to reminisce that incident two years ago as of the moment and you didn’t feel it was important enough to mention.

You also learned that he **really** loves spaghetti and you kinda got yourself promising him that you two would have a cook-off since you mentioned you were also somewhat good at cooking.

In the midst of your getting to know each other, you swear that you saw a police car driving by towards the direction of the alleyway.

You in turn, also told him your name and other common stuff such as your favorite color and whatnot.

“(Name)?” Papyrus spoke, interrupting whatever thoughts were running in your head.

You hummed in acknowledgement.

“Is it alright is I ask you a question?” He asks, you don’t know why but he seems a bit hesitant.

Despite his odd nervousness, you smile at him. “Of course Papyrus, you can ask me anything.”

That seemed to cheer him up, the nervous aura around him dissipating. “Oh, Alright Then, Human (Name)! I Was Just Wondering What Being A ‘Major’ Is. Since You Said That You Were One While Talking To Your Friend,” Papyrus looked at you somewhat expectantly.

You were not really bothered by the query, it wasn't something you get asked on a daily basis for you to get annoyed

“Well, that’s my position in the Military. You see, Papyrus, I used to work as soldier for the army and ‘Major’ is my ranking. It’s a pretty high ranking if you’re my age and just been in the military for 4 years only,” You explained.

Papyrus’ eye sockets widened at the information. “Wowie! No Wonder You Have Such Prowess And Skill In Combat! You Are Like My Friend Undyne, She Was Captain Of The Royal Guard. I, The Great Papyrus Was Even Trained By Her Back In The Underground,” Papyrus stopped walking to pose dramatically.

You also stopped and chuckled at his antics, “Your friends sounds like a great person, maybe if I do get meet her, I can spar with her,” You smiled.

Just as Papyrus was about to speak, the sound of a ringtone cut him off- it wasn’t yours, that’s for sure, your phone was always on vibrate.

“Oh! Excuse Me, Human! I Must Take This, It Should Only Be A Moment,” The skeleton excuses himself, taking out his smartphone from the pocket of his pants.

“It’s alright. Take as much time as you need,” You say, you did kinda like standing doing absolutely nothing.

“Thank You Human!” Papyrus then answers his call.

His expression seems to immediately lighten up upon hearing who was calling him. “Oh, Hello Brother! And Yes, Everything Is Fine.”

You see his expression morph into that of nervousness but as quickly as it came, it’s gone and replaced with an expression that looks like he thought of a great idea- You can almost imagine a light bulb lighting up beside his skull.

“Do Not Worry Sans! I Am Only Late Because I Saw A Store Selling The Finest Cooking Ware And Decided To Take A Detour. And After That, I Ran Into A Bit Of Trouble… But Everything Is Okay Now! I Will Be Home In A Few Minutes,” You raise an eyebrow as you hear Papyrus speak, you didn’t really think that he was one to make up vague excuses.

“Okay, I Will See You Later, Sans,” After that, Papyrus puts his phone back in its place.

He turns to you and speaks up, narrowing his eyes as he does so. “It Seems That We Will Have To Make Haste To My Home. My Brother Is Very Worried About Me Which In Turn Makes Me Very Worried About Him. Who Knows What Will Happen If I Leave Him Alone For Too Long.”

You nod in agreement. “Alright, Papyrus. I’ll get you home in no time.”

The said skeleton tilts his head to side, confused. “How Will You Do That, (Name)? I Do Not Believe Humans Have Magic Like Us Monsters Do.” He says, his bonebrows scrunching together.

You simply smirk mischievously as you take out a small black rectangular box, a red button on the middle of it from your pocket. You press the button, a small green light blinking on the right top corner of the small box. After that, you then put the small device back to where it was.

You look up to Papyrus, closing your right eye and lifting both your arms in a semi-shrug.

“I know a shortcut.” You grin at him.

Hearing that phrase as well as seeing your actions causes Papyrus to instantly think of his brother. But he shakes away those thoughts before questioning you.

The skeleton furrows his bonebrows once more. “What Do You Mean By That, (Name)?”

You give him a smug smile. “Don’t worry, Papyrus. Just wait and-“ You pause, hearing a custom beeping noise you know all too well.

You smile wider as you see your most prized possession park itself perfectly beside the sidewalk, right in front of you.

You look to Papyrus to see his reaction, and it was honestly priceless. There are twinkling stars around his head as he surveys your ride with utmost amazement. He almost looks like a child on Christmas morning, you take note that you don't ever want to see this precious skeleton in despair.

He looks to you in excitement. "Human! I Get To Ride In Your Very Cool Bike?" His energy is very contagious.

You grin at the hyper skele. "Of course, we do need to get you home."

Papyrus returns to reality but still hasn't lost his excitement. "Oh! You Are Right, (Name)! We Better Hurry Then, I Will Give You Directions Whilst You Drive!"

You chuckle at his enthusiasm as you walk to your motorcycle. You lift the seat up to reveal a secret compartment, inside was your helmet. You take the helmet and while holding it in one arm, you take your hat off and put it in the compartment.

Closing the compartment, you turn to Papyrus and smile a bit sheepishly. "I don't have an extra helmet. So, would you be uh fine without one?"

The tall skeleton seems to grin at your question. "Of Course I Will Be Fine. Since I, The Great Papyrus Is A Skeleton, The Wind Does Not Bother Me." Papyrus says, posing dramatically.

Before he realizes his error, you speak up."Papyrus, don't you mean that the wind goes right through you?" You grin cheekily.

The said skele looks at you in anger as well as horror. "Ah! You Are Just Like My Brother, Making Those Awful Jokes!"

You laugh a bit at his comical reaction. You put your helmet on, securing it onto your head and then getting on your motorcycle. From the edge of your visor, you see Papyrus smile a bit. _'Huh, so he secretly likes jokes.'_   You smiled at the thought.

You gesture to Papyrus to get on the bike and he happily obliges, taking a seat right behind you and forgetting the horrible joke you had made earlier.

A holographic screen forms itself in front of you and a slightly robotic voice speaks up to you, the screen shows the statistic of the motorcycle.

"Good evening, Miss (Name). Please connect your helmet in order to start the vehicle." The voice sounds a lot like a certain AI from the Iron Man movies.

You press a small button on the side of your helmet and your visor instantly lights up in (color). You wait a few seconds, knowing that the helmet is briefly scanning your features in order to confirm your identity.

The holographic screen before you disappears and from your helmet you hear JARVIS- you decided to really name the AI that- speak.

"Identity confirmed. Starting vehicle, call on me if you need anything else, Miss (Name)." With that, your motorcycle roars into life, lighting up in a nice neon (color).

This somewhat startles Papyrus a bit, but he doesn't say anything. He's still mesmerized by the coolness of your ride.

As you grip the motorcycle's handles then turn your head to the tall skeleton who's still buzzing with excitement.

"Papyrus, you better hang on to me. The ride tends to go a bit too fast." You see his bonebrows shooting up, a shade of orange appearing across his cheekbones. You smile to yourself, he looks terribly adorable like that.

Slightly stuttering, Papyrus manages to reply at your bold request. "O-ok, if you insist.." He hesitantly wraps his skeletal arms around your waist, locking his phalanges together.

Once you're sure Papyrus won't fall off when you start driving, you down shift into first gear and release the clutch of the bike. The bike slowly gains speed as you drive into the streets, leaving a trail of neon (color) in its wake while Papyrus tells you where to go. When you guys reached the main streets, there were a lot of cars driving but not enough to cause any traffic.

You feel your passenger hold onto you a bit tighter as you shift into second gear, the bike gaining more momentum as you expertly swerved your bike in between cars and the large trucks that were on the road.

Eventually, Papyrus tells you to stop in front of a metal gate that expanded for miles.

You look to the skeleton, there's confusion written on your features but you know he can't see your face. "Do I uh leave you here or do you know how to get past _that_?"

Papyrus laughs at the question."Of Course I Know How To Get Through! I, The Great Papyrus Shall Show You How." 

With that, you look to the large gate before you and you notice that it faintly glowed orange before creaking open. The large metal gates slowly sliding open to the sides, revealing a quiet and peaceful neighborhood.

You look back to Papyrus and you briefly catch a glimpse of his right eye socket glow orange just before it completely fades away. You notice that he still has his arms around your waist despite your bike not moving, you don't think much of it.

"Wow, that was really cool. Did you do that?" Your voice slightly distorted by your helmet.

Papyrus' cheekbones flush dark orange at your genuine compliment, he only manages to nod. You chuckle a bit at his adorableness before driving past the gate, hearing it slide shut once you were in the neighborhood.

Surveying the place, you found that the Monster neighborhood was quite pleasant and a lot more peaceful than most human settlements you've been to.

A few more minutes of some driving and of your passenger telling you where to go, he eventually tells you to stop in front of a very nice house. You observed that it was two stories and still decorated with Christmas lights and somehow... there was still snow on the rooftop, it was still early January but you decided to conclude that it was magic keeping the snow from melting.

* * *

After Papyrus told you to stop in front of his very great home, he got off your really cool bike- not as cool as his car but still very cool. He then walked to his front door and contemplated whether to offer you to stay and have some late night dinner with him or to ask for your number.... platonically, of course.

 The skeleton sees you get off your still very cool bike and reach up to press something on the side of your helmet, causing it's visor to slide up and reveal your face to him.

As you walk towards him, he's made his decision and speaks up. "Human, Would You Like To Stay And Try My Special Spaghetti?" his voice is filled with hope.

Papyrus sees you sheepishly rub the back of your neck. "I can't, sorry. Maybe another time, my dogs are probably worried for me by now. I've been gone long enough as it is." You smile sadly.

Your reply saddens him but he can't be in the way of you getting home to your beloved dogs, that would be ungrateful of him to do so! But then again... he really wanted you to stay, eat his amazing spaghetti with him and maybe also meet his brother- who might just ruin everything with his awful and corny jokes that he secretly likes but he'd never admit it because Sans would never let him live it down... but maybe another time indeed.

"Then, Can We At Least Exchange Numbers?" Papyrus pauses a while before adding, "Platonically, Of Course!"

He sees you giggle, your laugh sounding like music to him- he takes note to make you smile and laugh often when he sees you again.

"Yeah, of course we can exchange numbers, Paps." You smile at him.

Papyrus feels his magic rushing up to his face, a dark orange blush sweeping across his cheekbones. You two had just met and you were already calling him by nicknames and making his SOUL do backflips, he makes a silent vow to find the perfect nickname to call you.

Once the two of you both take out your phones, you give him your phone while he gives his to you. After registering your numbers on respective phones, Papyrus hands your phone back to you as you do the same.

He sees you smile as you look at your phone before putting it back into your pocket, you must've seen his super impressive contact name.

You look back to Papyrus, your brows slight furrowed together. "Before I go... do you uh know how will I get through the gate?"

Papyrus bonebrows shoot up, how could he, The Great Papyrus almost forgot about that!? Fortunately, he always come prepared!

You tilt your head slight to the side as you watch the skeleton dig through his messenger bag, he lets out a small 'Aha!' before bringing out what looks like a metal bracelet that had a small white gem imbedded in it. Papyrus then hands the bracelet to you which you observe a while before looking at him curiously.

"This Bracelet Will Allow You To Pass Through The Gate Without Any Magic From A Monster. And These Bracelets Are Only Distributed To Humans Who We Put Our Absolute Trust In!" Papyrus grins at you.

He sees you put on the bracelet on your (dominant hand) and grin at him. "Thanks Papyrus, I'm honored that you trust me with this." Sincerity laced your voice.

Papyrus can feel a small part of his magic rush up to his face once again, he sheepishly rubs the back of his skull. "It Is The Least I Can Do. You Did Save Me From Those Awful Men, Of Course I Can Trust You."

You smile and nod. "I won't lose it. I promise you, Paps." with that, Papyrus sees you run off to your still very cool bike and press the button on your helmet to make it's visor slide down, lighting up in (color).

The tall skeleton waves to you goodbye, yelling "Goodbye, Friend!" as your bike starts up and you grab its handles, the bike also lighting up in a super cool shade of neon (color). He sees you salute to him then you make a very awesome and professional u-turn, driving off towards the main gate.

Once you were out of sight- well, the trail of neon (color) light was still in the process of quickly fading away- Papyrus sighs quietly to himself. How did a skeleton monster like him end up meeting a very wonderful and cool person like you? He's somewhat glad that he got into trouble but it would have been better if it weren't those circumstances... At least he got to meet you, there's no doubt that he'd ever regret meeting you despite the circumstances.

Papyrus clears his mind and proceeds to unlock the front door of the house, not minding the chilly breeze that blew right through him. He steps inside his house and closes the door while doing so, despite the exterior of the house looking nothing like their home in the Underground, the interior was an exact replica of how their living room and arrangement of rooms were back in the Underground with some modifications. They've added a bathroom in case the child, Frisk comes to visit which was quite often.

"I Have Arrived Home, Sans!" Papyrus announces, hoping his brother might hear- the tv was still on, showing some History channel so he must be still in the living room.

He sees a bony hand raise up, the arms covered by a blue sleeve apart of a jacket Papyrus knows all too well.

"i'm here, bro. just watchin' some tv." Sans says lazily, light pupils still on the tv however they weren't really concentrated on watching whatever the History channel was playing.

Papyrus furrows his bonberows. "When Will You Actually Do Something More Productive, Brother? You Can't Just Laze Around And Watch Television All Day." Ever since a few days ago, just after December had ended Sans started to act more  detached and closed off like when they were in the Underground.

He would just spend days on end in his room and when he would go out, he'd usually spend the time watching something useless on the television they owned or go off to Grillby's. If one were to get him to actually come out of the house, Sans would need some very heavy coaxing from Papyrus and even so, sometimes he'd still insist on not coming.

Sans hopped off the couch, both his hands back into his signature jacket's pockets and walked in front of Papyrus.

The shorter skeleton's semi-permanent grin seemed to be a bit strained as he spoke his next words in a casual yet serious tone.

"so paps, who was that human?" Sans asked, light pupils staring into Papyrus' eye sockets.

Man, Papyrus was going to have a bit of a problem explaining to his older brother.


	2. A Very Serious Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans learns his brother got into trouble.  
> Reader does not get a good night sleep and talks to her bestie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Dreams are stories in books. Your soul is writing about you."

Sans was having a bit of a problem trying to keep his semi-perma grin relaxed as possible as he said his next words.

"so paps, who was that human?" He asks his younger brother, his light pupils staring into Papyrus' eye sockets.

The older skeleton had heard Papyrus’ loud voice through the door when he arrived home. It was very rare that the tall skeleton would come home late- Papyrus would always come home at 8 ‘o clock pm sharp and even then, if he’d ever be late he would always send a text or call Sans if something did come up. This would be the very first time that the lazy skeleton had to call his brother instead of the other way around, it made Sans worry… a lot.

Hearing Papyrus’ voice did calm him down and let him know that his brother made it home safely, but the other voice that piped up did pique his curiosity. So naturally, Sans got up from the couch and made his way to the window to see who was interacting with his bro.

It was a human, they were a bit shorter than Papyrus but a bit taller than him by a few inches or so. They were wearing a (color) vest hoodie, (color) military pants, black military boots as well as their hands were covered with finger less black military gloves. Sans could see a part of their face but that damn motorcycle helmet was covering most of their features despite its visor was up.

He had heard mostly what Papyrus was saying but he couldn’t really grasp of what the human was replying, their voice was soft and a bit deep.

He also saw that his brother gave them the Monster bracelet… but why would Papyrus give it to-

“-You Did Me Save From Those Awful Men, Of Course I Can Trust You!” Ah, so that’s why…

Wait, hold on a second… **WHAT!?**

Awful men? Did Papyrus encounter people from Humanity’s Saviors? Sans pulled away from the window and groaned silently. He knew he should’ve accompanied his brother to his job finding expedition! He had a feeling something bad would have happened, he thought it would have been because of him but now, he regrets the decision of not going.

But wait… the human! They saved Papyrus from getting hurt! Ah, thank the lords for their kindness!

Sans had also sensed his brother’s SOUL and he didn’t lose any of his HP so he was perfectly fine which Sans was very grateful for… But on the other hand, he couldn’t sense the human’s SOUL- it was as if there was some sort of weird barrier that prevented him from reading the human.

With that, Sans turns back to the window- he was going to try and read the kid’s SOUL, if he focused hard enough he might be able to sense it. But as he looked out through the window, the human was already on their ride- which intrigued him even more, how did they start it without even touching the controls?

Seeing Papyrus unlocking the door, Sans teleported to the couch.

Now that brings him and Papyrus here, Sans staring at his brother asking who was he with.

Papyrus sighs a bit. “Alright Sans, Come Into The Kitchen With Me. I’ll Tell You There.” He then walks into their kitchen.

Sans raises a bonebrow but doesn’t question why and follows Papyrus into the kitchen, taking a seat at their dinner table. He looks expectantly at the tall skeleton.

Papyrus puts his messenger down next to the kitchen counter as he leans back into it, his phalanges slightly gripping the edges.

The younger skeleton speaks up. “Well… After My Job Hunting Didn’t Turn Out So Well, I Did Take A Detour To Check Out A Shop That Sold Cooking Ware. But… It Seemed That I Attracted Unwanted Attention After Exiting The Store.”

Sans didn’t say anything, he waited for Papyrus to continue.

“They Managed To… Corner Me In An Alleyway, But Fear Not! I, The Great Papyrus Was Not Scared!” Papyrus dramatically posed, but seeing the expression his older brother wore… he stopped and continued explaining.

“Before They Were Able To Do Any Harm To Me, The Human Saved Me. You Should’ve Seen Her In Combat Sans! I Bet She Could Even Manage To Beat Undyne In a Spar!” Papyrus grinned.

Huh, the human is a professional fighter, that explains the gear they were wearing… but that doesn’t explain who they are.

Sans’ bonebrows furrow together. “paps, do you know who they are?” he questioned, he needed to know.

Papyrus nods. “Yes, Her Name Is (Name) (Surname). She Told Me She Used To Be A Soldier For The Military With The Ranking Of ‘Major'. She’s A Very Cool Person… But Not As Cool As The Great Papyrus!” Papyrus laughed, dramatically posing.

This causes Sans to chuckle at his brother’s antics, he was very grateful that this human had come and saved his brother…

So you used to work for the military as ‘Major (Name) (Surname)’ somehow, the name seemed familiar to the short skeleton. Images of men dressed in military uniforms, holding different types of guns flashed across his mind.

Sans recalls the day Frisk freed them from the Underground two years ago. They were met with people in uniforms with guns ready to shoot at them but then a man in a suit, a mask covering half of their face had told the men behind him to lower their guns- He recalls the man introducing himself as ‘James Harper’ director of the CIA, well, at least a branch of it that handled anything supernatural. The director explained that they were going to quarantine the place temporarily, preventing the public finding out about Monsterkind’s existence as well as negotiating with the King and Queen on political matters that included how they were going to re-integrate Monsters in human society. Re-integrate because apparently, the CIA knew that this day would eventually come.

Sans was pulled out of his thoughts when Papyrus speaks up.

“I’m Sorry Sans, For Not Telling You Earlier When You Called Me.” The tall skele’s expression morphed into that of pure sincerity.

The shorter of the two stood up from his chair and walked in front of Papyrus.

Sans awkwardly rubs the back of his skull. “i’m the one supposed to be sorry, paps. i should’ve went with you…”

Papyrus suddenly swoops Sans into a brotherly hug, causing the former to stiffen up at the sudden contact but eventually eases into it and hugs Papyrus back.

“You don’t have to be sorry Sans. I may not know why you suddenly started becoming more… secretive, but always know that you are my brother and I’ll never leave you- you're never going to be alone. Ok, Sans?” Papyrus says a bit more softly than his normal volume.

Images flash through Sans’ mind as Papyrus promises never to leave him, scenes of his younger brother fading away in dust, a red scarf stained with tears and a sickening smile that will always haunt him. Sans pushes those images to the back of his mind and clutches his brother tighter, he doesn’t even realize that tears were about to stream down his face.

“thanks bro, you’re the coolest.” Sans says, his tears slightly dampening his brother’s button up shirt.

“Of Course I Am! I Am The Great Papyrus Afterall!” Papyrus laughs, twinkling stars around his head.

He stops as he feels the wetness of his shirt, concern written on his skull. “Sans? Are You Okay? You’re Crying.”

Sans chuckles a bit, pulling away from the hug and quickly wiping his tears away. He grins genuinely at his younger but still taller than him brother.

“i guess i’m getting too emotional today, sorry.” Sans puts his bony hands back into his pockets.

Papyrus smiles. “It’s Fine, Sans. Now That We Have Settled This, Can You Read Me A Bedtime Story?”

Sans chuckles.“ok, you get ready for bed and i’ll get the book. You better not be resisting a-rest while i'm reading to ya.” Sans grins mischievously.

“SANS! I Won’t Be Able To Sleep With You Making Your Awful Puns!” Papyrus scolds.

Sans laughs a bit. “alright bro, i’ll stop- on one condition.”

The taller of the two looks at him suspiciously. “And What Will That Be?”

Oh no, you’ve done it Papyrus, Sans is grinning smugly. You know what’s coming.

“you better be sleeping with your eyes close.”

“SANS!”

* * *

 

You shift into third gear as you exit the giant metal gate, the bracelet Papyrus shone brightly once you neared the gate which allowed you to pass through without worrying getting stuck in the monster neighborhood.

As you swerve between cars and manage to get through the stop light before it turns red, your bike leaving a trail of neon (color) in the street. That feature was always so cool and probably annoying to pedestrians and to some people driving but you gotta say, it was still pretty awesome to have a bike that could do that.

You drive into your neighborhood and slow down once you reach your home. It was a nice modern house, having a gate that covered the whole area of the lot which was a considerable size… maybe a bit too much for just one person who has two dogs but it’s still a good house.

Stopping in front of the gates to your house, you hop off your bike and speak up albeit softly.

“Jarvis, open the gates for me.” You say, hearing a customized beeping.

You see the gates slide open. “Already done, Miss (Name).” You hear Jarvis speak from your helmet.

You mutter a small thanks before pushing your motorcycle inside, hearing the gates slide shut once you’re through. You park your ride in the garage, just beside your car which was a (color) Audi R8 V10 Spyder.

Taking off your helmet and putting it on a metallic shelf that held all sorts of engineering equipment, you silently scoff to yourself as you walk to the front door of your home.

 _‘I really shouldn’t let Uncle spoil me next time, he’s done enough for me already.’_ You mentally take note.

You hear the door click open before you even make a move to unlock it and you just take the handle and let yourself in, knowing that Jarvis unlocked it for you.

Closing the door on your way in, you can faintly hear barking as you walk into the living room.

One moment you’re standing and the next you’re on the ground with two dogs licking your cheeks.

You laugh at the tickling sensation as your dogs happily whine while licking you. Fortunately, they stop and you’ve calmed yourself from laughing.

Sitting up, you wipe away the dog slobber from your cheeks and look at your two canine companions.

On your right was a male German Shepherd Husky mix whom you named Omega since he tends to charge into everything head-fist without your command as well that he likes to be alone when paired with other dogs with the exception of your other canine companion. Omega looks more like a German Shepherd than a Husky but he does have those icy blue eyes of one.

On your left was a female German Shepherd Husky mix whom you named Alpha since that’s what she is, she makes sure Omega doesn’t do something stupid and she’s also the rational one. Alpha looks more like a Husky than a German Shepherd and her eyes are unique, her right eye an icy blue while her left eye was a somber amber.

The two are siblings and practically inseparable, both of them being the runts of their pack. A friend from long ago gave you the pups when you showed interest in them and vice versa, they said it was to show gratitude for what you’ve done for their family. You were very grateful that they gave the two to you, they were a great company and help when you still serving in the military.

You pet both canines on their heads causing both of them to nuzzle into your hand.

You sigh, smiling at the duo. “You guys really missed me, huh?”

You earn barking from them, causing you to chuckle. “Alright, I’m sorry for taking so long. I promise to bring you guys along next time.”

You hear them barking happily as you stand up, brushing off your clothes. “Well, I better feed you guys… I am also kinda hungry.” You say, walking to your kitchen.

Alpha and Omega follow you to the kitchen, sitting down at their pet bowls and waiting patiently as you get their food. After filling in their bowls, you go to your fridge and take out some left overs from the other night.

Once your dinner was done heating up, you take it out of the microwave and proceeded to eat it at the dinner table in the kitchen.

As you are eating, you look over to the canine duo. They were already done eating- damn, were they hungry… maybe you should’ve left out some food when you went out. You watch Alpha putting her pet bowl away to be washed as Omega dozed off, too lazy to put away his bowl.

You laugh a bit, seeing Alpha nudge Omega awake and telling him to put away his pet bowl with her head. The two were having a small glaring contest before Omega begrudgingly put away his bowl into the sink, Alpha nodded her head in approval.

Once you were done eating, you put the dishes in the sink and proceeded to wash them along with the two pet bowls.

Putting them away, you noticed that Omega had ran off somewhere while Alpha was sitting patiently at the doorway of the kitchen for you.

You smiled at that, you swear that these dogs might end up saving you with their intelligence and loyalty or kill you with the cuteness they bring.

Alpha trots beside you as the two of enter your bedroom, you find Omega sleeping on the edge of your bed.

Taking a change of clothes, you head into the bathroom and get ready for the night. After doing so you exit the bathroom to see both your canine companions on your bed but then, Alpha pushes Omega off the bed rather comically. The action causes the blue eyed canine to awake and proceed to snarl at his sibling, Alpha does the same but you can tell she has a rather smug expression.

You glare at the two- you don't need them fighting and messing up your bedroom. The canines feel your glare and immediately stop, Alpha lets Omega hop onto the bed and both of them settle into the comfy mattress.

You shake your head at the two, they do have their own places to sleep but it seems that they favor you incredibly soft bed than theirs.

You climb onto the mattress and lay down, lights dim down and you mutter a small 'thank you' to Jarvis who bids you goodnight. You stare at the ceiling for a few moment, recalling what had happened earlier. You feel drowsiness seep into your mind, you don't fight it and let your eyelids flutter close, sleep consuming you.

 

 

_Dark_

 

_Darker_

 

_Yet Darker_

 

_Darkness is all you see... or is it the Nothingness, you don't know. Minutes pass and you see a white face belonging to a man whose loosing his form- he feels oddly familiar. There are two cracks that lead to his eye sockets, one traveling upwards and one traveling downwards. He has an eternal smile plastered onto his face._

_Abandoning basic human function to run away from the unknown, you try and reach out for the man but a force pulls you away and you are sent flying backwards. The last you see of the man is a surprised face, two light pupils appearing in his hollow eye sockets._

 

_The scenery fades away and all you see is white. You're standing alone but one by one 7 kids appear, a heart steadily floating in front of their chests and each heart is of a single color- you know what the cartoon looking hearts are, they're SOULs and somehow, you feels as if you knew these kids..._

_You look to each of the children, feeling that if you observe each and everyone... a memory might resurface._

_A cyan SOUL- Patience. The girl that holds this soul holds a toy knife and a ribbon that's lost its color dons her hair._

_An orange SOUL- Bravery. The boy that hold this soul is wearing a pair of gloves that seem tough and an orange bandanna that's been tied to his forehead._

_A blue SOUL- Integrity. The girl that holds this soul dons an old tutu that somehow still looks graceful as ever and ballet shoes._

_A purple SOUL- Perseverance. The boy that holds this soul holds a torn notebook and glasses that seemed to be fogged up._

_A green SOUL- Kindness. The boy that holds this soul holds a burnt pan and dons a stained apron._

_A yellow SOUL- Justice. The boy that holds this souls holds a gun that seems to be empty and a cowboy hat rests upon his head._

_The last SOUL, it's color red- Determination. You can't tell if they're a boy or a girl but they're holding a stick and a band-aid stands out on their knee._

_Something's off, you faintly see another child's outline behind them- it seem that someone was shadowing over them. You see their soul shift to a darker shade of red but it quickly returns to it's original shade._

_You try to walk to the child but you're stuck in place. Suddenly, you see the children fade away one by one. Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice, and lastly, the child who holds Determination fades away._

_Before you could do anything, you feel something leave your chest and a heart steadily floats in front you._

_There's something wrong with your SOUL, it keeps shifting to different colors... as if it can't decide which trait is dominant for you._

_You reach out for your soul, holding it in your open palms. The heart continues to shift between colors, for a second, you see the soul glitch before it settles to a brilliant silver, remnants of the seven colors glittering in shards on your soul- it looked similar to that of a brilliant diamond._

_You bring your thumbs to touch the SOUL but before you could, you feel yourself falling- falling back into the darkness you were once in. Your soul is still floating where it was, getting tinier and tinier as you continue to fall, it glimmered and shimmered brightly against the darkness._

_Wait, you see a faint outline of someone cupping your soul. They shouldn't do that! It's **yours** , you didn't allow them to hold it! **SOMEONE STOP THEM! ANYONE!**_

_But alas, you're falling into the void and darkness begins seeping into your vision. The person looks down to see you fall into darkness, a smile blooms onto their lips and darkness consumes your vision.  
_

_You fall_

_and you fall_

_You feel the darkness comforting you until... everything stops._

_Time stands still as a person materializes in front of you and you are stationed upright back onto your feet. The woman is wearing silver armor that reflected light and she seemed to glow with elegance. You see her walk towards you, stopping just inches before you and you recognize her features._

_She looks like... you. You try to speak but your mouth is sealed shut, the woman who looks like you cups your cheek and you faintly feel the coldness of her metal clad hands._

_You see her lips move but you don't hear anything, the only thing you could read from her lips were 'I'm sorry.'_

_The woman raises her sword and before you can do anything about it she brings it down on you The blade nearing your abdomen and--_

 

Your eyes fly open, your body abruptly sits up as you breath heavily and your lungs trying to regain oxygen. Sweat trickles down your forehead as you calm yourself down, wiping the sweat away with your hand.

You look up to see Alpha and Omega looking at you worriedly, whimpering softly- you must've woken them up with your sudden movements. You manage to force a small smile at them, they don't look that convinced.

You pat their heads, scratching behind their pointed ears and they immediately warm up to your touch. You smile at them a bit sadly before telling them to go back to sleep, Omega does so almost instantly while Alpha takes another look at you with her two different colored eyes.

You assure her once more that you're fine and the canine drifts back to sleep as you slip out of bed and sit at your workspace- you usually do research and anything requiring the net there.

Setting up your laptop, you wonder why Jarvis hasn't spoken up after your abrupt awakening- the A.I. had thought it'd probably be best to leave you alone and not question you, what a considerate A.I. you have there.

Once your laptop is on, you open the skype application and check if the one person you trust with all your secrets is online. Seeing that she is, you put on your headset and call her.

A few minutes pass by before she accepts your invite, the videocall connecting the two of you.

Having connected, you see your best friend, Al Seraph- she has tan skin, dark brown hair that seemed to spike out at the ends and chocolate colored eyes. Al is what your friend likes to be called, since she heavily dislikes being called by her real name. She is boy-ish to the point she may have influenced you a bit, loves to make awful jokes and puns, mostly called lazy but you know better and she's kinda addicted to chocolate. 

Al lazily grins at you. "Good to see ya again, (Name)! Haven't seen ya since.... last Tuesday... I think.." She makes a thinking expression, her voice is a bit deep- enough to be mistaken for a high baritone.

You manage a small tired grin at her response. "Yeah, I know. Sorry for not keeping in touch lately." 

The brunette waves her hand dismissively. "Psshhh. It's fine, brah. I know that you need to be patrolin' New Ebbot and you've got a lot on your plate, you don't _need_ to be sorry." Al smiles.

You chuckle at your friend- it was good that she was always so very understanding, it was refreshing at times.

Al puts down her smile and raises an eyebrow, leaning back into her chair. "So, what's botherin' ya? I don't think you called me at 1:30 am just to have a friendly chat."

You sigh. "... It's one of those dreams again, Al."

The tan skinned girl tenses up then immediately sits properly on her chair and scoots closer to her screen. 

"Those dreams again? What was it this time?" seriousness laced in her voice.

You nod and proceeded to tell Al what you remember from your dream- this had become a routine for the two of you, whenever you had a dream or nightmare you'd console with Al since she's pretty much an expert with these kinds of things, not to mention she was philosophically crazy at times.

You furrow your brows together after finishing your tale. "What do you think it means?" 

Al hummed, thinking a while before replying. "Well, I'm not quite sure what the man with the two cracks stemming from his eyes might mean but... I think you've might've met him in a past lifetime." 

Oh yeah, you almost forgot that Al believes in past lives and other religious or philosophical beliefs.

You make a not so amused expression. "Past lifetime, really?" you deadpanned.

The brunette sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "*Hay nako, if you don't even believe me, why even talk to me about this. *Nakakahassle naman, pre." She says, slipping into her native tongue.

You grin at her frustration- its uncommon afterall. "Alright, sorry about that. Just don't start spewing Filipino at me." 

Al just looks at you with her poker face before speaking up. "Anyway. About the part with the seven kids, I also think you've met them before in a past life or something similar. As for the thing about the SOUL, well it's pretty self-explained, you are... basically well diverse with the traits so you don't exactly have a 'dominant trait.'" She air quotes.

You raise an eyebrow. "If I'm 'well diverse' as you call it, then how come my SOUL is silver, kinda looks like a diamond?"

The Filipino looks at you with a 'really' expression but begin to explain anyway. "Silver is a somewhat diverse color, it's a bit close to white and from your description, your soul has all the seven plus one colors and as far as i know, there it probably has to do with the fact that you have all the dominant traits- all of them in balance."

You nod, understanding the main point. "What about the woman, she looked just like me- that's impossible... right?" you ask.

Al shakes her head slightly, a grim expression settling on her features. "I... I can't tell you, sorry."

Your eyebrows furrow once more at her response. "What? Why?'

Your friend sighs. "I have a code, alright. If someone themselves appear in their own dream or nightmare, it's usually a sign or message and I can't just tell you what it means. You have to find out on your own, I'm really sorry about this."

"Can you at least give me a hint or something?" You ask, you needed answers- these dreams have been plaguing you ever since you've been decommissioned.

Al hesitates before speaking up. "Fine. This is the only thing I can tell you; dreams are stories in books, your SOUL is writing about you."

The phrase stirs something in you, an image flashes in your mind. A battlefield- different from what you're accustomed to- swords, shields and fallen bodies of warriors litter the ground, the sky is red and fire is burning, for a moment you can even smell the smoke in the air. There's a woman clad in armor in the midst of the bloodshed, her hair flowing in the wind as she grimaces over the destruction.

As quickly as the image comes, it fades away and pain wracks your skull causing you to hold your head in pain.

Al looks worriedly at you- she shouldn't have said that. "(Name)? You alright?" she asks

You raise a hand, as the pain subsides and dulls, you feel fine now. "Yeah, just a sudden headache, that's all."

Al raises an eyebrow and eyes you suspiciously. "Okay... if you're uh fine now, do you wanna hangout later at 7am or nah?" she offers, shrugging a bit.

You nod. "Sure, I think we need to catch up anyway."

You see Al grin mischievously and before you could say anything she speaks up. "Don't you mean we need to... _ketchup_?" she says, wiggling her eyebrows.

You exhale slowly, trying to calm yourself. "Can you remind me why we're my best friends, again?"

Al laughs at your slightly aggravated reply. "Aw c'mon, you gotta say it was a pretty... _relishing_ moment."

You sigh in despair. "Can you stop with the puns, please? It's too early for me to deal with your shit."

You hear her laugh loudly. "Heh, alright. I'll stop, anyway, you still ok for the hangout or you still mad at me?" Al lazily grins.

A small smile makes it's way on your lips. "Yeah, of course I'm still up for it. We'll meet up at your sister's restaurant then walk around the park, you fine with that?"

The Filipino nods slightly. "Yeah, sure. Maybe we can also-" Al stops, furrowing her brows.

"Do you hear that? Sounds like a phone on vibrate, it's not mine for sure... Since mine's dead already." she says.

You do hear a vibrating noise and you notice your desk is slightly shaking, now that Al mentions it. You look over to the side and see your phone moving slightly, it''s screen lighting up.

You grin sheepishly at you friend. "Sorry, it's mine."

The brunette only grins. "Well answer it, bruh. Might be urgent for somebody texting you at 3am in the morning."

You do as she suggests, leaning over to grab the phone as it stops vibrating. You unlock your phone and it immediately shows the text message.

_**3:00 am- The Great and Mighty Papyrus** _

_**'HUMAN! I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU IF WE CAN HANGOUT LATER TODAY!'** _

There's only one thought that comes into your mind as you read the text... Why in the world is Papyrus texting you AT 3AM IN THE MORNING!?!??!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> *Hay nako: meaning 'oh god' or smth like that  
> *Nakakagulo naman, pre: 'It's making unnecessary problems, brah.'  
> it's very hard to translate Tagalog to English that doesn't sound weird, you just understand it, if you're Filipino.
> 
> Wow, what a weird dream sequence, oh well, more room for heavy plot and plot twists!  
> I hope you guys enjoy!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment!
> 
> P.S. I am Filipino therefore Al is Filipino but don't worry i don't plan to let her speak it that much, only in times of heavy irritation and anger. Totes to people who understand Tagalog or are Filipino!
> 
> Director James Harper:[ Here](http://interwinedfates.tumblr.com/post/154766090398/james-harper-an-intimidating-fellow-isnt-he)  
> Dream Sequence Armor: [ This](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/412220172114837563/) or [ This](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/226868899958121439/)  
> Al aka the Author (or not, who knows?): [ Here](http://interwinedfates.tumblr.com/post/154673616663/would-look-at-that-als-smiling-for-you)


	3. An Unfortunate Turn Of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader improvises hangout plans  
> Papyrus and Sans get intercepted by a dog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If it's all gone to shit, well then let's have a dance."
> 
> Warning: Bad puns, cliff hanger and rushed writing... kinda
> 
> Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the last two, I was running out of ideas.

_**3:00 am- The Great and Mighty Papyrus** _  
_**'HUMAN! I WOULD LIKE TO ASK YOU IF WE CAN HANGOUT LATER TODAY!'** _

It takes some time before you are able to process the text- it was also written in the ‘Papyrus’ font… how fitting.

You are snapped out of your thoughts- which mostly consisted of _‘Why the fuck is Papyrus awake at this ungodly hour’_ \- when Al speaks up.

“You alright, bud? It looks like you saw the dead or something.” She says, raising an eyebrow.

Wow, your Filipino friend managed to make a joke even though you know that she has never met Papyrus, she can’t see your text message and she doesn’t even know that a skeleton monster is texting you at this moment. It just so very uncanny she has the ability to make jokes and or puns at the right moment…

You look at Al with an unreadable expression. “Wow.”

Al hums in question. “Did I say something that amazed you or did the text do that?”

You slightly facepalmed and shook your head, chuckling a bit. “I just… wow, you managed to make a joke without even knowing who’s texting me… just _wow_.”

The brunette grins smugly. “I did? Damn, my comedy skills must be over 9000.” Al says, chuckling a bit herself.

You laugh a bit at the reference as Al speaks up again. “So, who’s textin’ you? I’m assuming this guy’s a monster… probably a ghost or a skeleton, you wanna tell me?”

You raise both your eyebrows at the assumption. “Uh, yeah. It’s the uh latter actually, can’t believe you guessed that correctly.”

The tan skinned girl just laughs and closes her right eye. “Well, it’s not hard to guess if you know the things that I do.” She shrugs.

You furrow your eyebrows at the statement, was your bestie hiding something from you?

“What do you mean?” You ask, suspiciously

Al grins. “What do you mean~? When you nod your head ‘yes’ but you wanna say ‘no.’ What do you mean~?” She sang the fuckin’ song, the one song that almost everyone knows a bit too well.

You look at her in disappointment while the Filipino has a goddamn smug face on, trying so hard not to laugh.

“That’s it, I’m done. I don’t wanna deal with your bullshit, I’m ending the call right now.” You say, raising your hands up in surrender.

“H-Hey, don’t do that! C’mon, I’ll stop, just don’t end the call dude.” Al says frantically, waving her hands in front of her.

“You sure? What if I fall into one of your joke traps again.” You eye her suspiciously.

Al sighs. “You won’t alright. Besides, you know that when there’s an opportunity for me to piss people off, I’ll take it.” She winks, grinning lazily.

You sigh this time. “I swear that you’re going to be death of me.”

Though you don’t notice it, the brunette slightly tenses up at the sentence but then brushes it off and laughs.

“Heh, yeah I will. But don’t you worry though, (Name). I’ll bring you back to life if you ever do die.” Al shrugs, her smile a bit tense.

You chuckle as you roll your eyes. “Though you’re a shitty friend sometimes, I’m glad that you AL-ways have my back.” You smile.

The Filipino grins at your pun. “Of course I do, man. We’ve known each other for years, so its natural that I’ll back you up when I can. Anyways, how about tellin’ me who was textin’ ya?” She asks, wiggling her eyebrows.

You laugh a bit too loudly at the gesture, causing the canine duo of Alpha and Omega to both wake up and whine while glaring at you. You turn to them, held up a peace sign at them and whispered a sheepish ‘Sorry’ as they tried to return to their once peaceful slumber.

You turn back to your friend. “Well, while I was on my patrols, I saved a skeleton monster whose name is Papyrus and after I beat up the assholes, I guess we became friends...? I gave him a ride to his house and we exchanged numbers, not much of a big deal.” You say, shrugging

Al raises an eyebrow, smirking. “Not much of a big deal, eh? I don’t think someone would send you a text at _3am in the morning_ if it’s not much of a ‘big deal’….. Well, it’s 3:30 now but ya get my point.”

You scoff. “It’s really not much of a big deal, I’ve been doing this since a few months after I was decommissioned and _that_ was 2 years ago.”

Al sighs. “ _Bro_ , stop with the ‘I’ve been doing this for 2 years’ crap. Yes, I know that, but other people don’t, the people you help don’t. Heck, they are so fuckin’ grateful that you help them when they’re in need, whether they’re monster or not. And if they do know you’ve been doing this for _no reward_ whatsoever for _2 goddamn years_ , they’ll be in debt to ya.”

You try to speak up but she cuts you off. “ _Look_ , would ya just give yourself a pat on the back for doin’ what you do? Not many people have the guts to stand up for others and all I’m askin’ is for ya to acknowledge that, not be some protagonist in a romance novel.” Al says.

You smile gratefully at the tan skinned girl, despite all the jokes and puns she makes, she’s a good friend at heart who’d always help you in any way she can.

“Thanks, Al. I guess I’ve been a bit too hard on myself when people try to thank me.” You say, grinning.

Al rolls her eyes. “Your welcome, man. Anyway, wanna tell me what’d this ‘Papyrus’ guy texted ya?” She winks at you.

You chuckle at that. “He asked if I’d like to hangout with him later, it kinda gets in the way of our hangout.”

The Filipino makes a thinking expression. “Well, how about this. You tell him to meet with us at the park around 7, by the entrance. We’d have to be a bit early though, so meet up at my sis’s place at 6:50 or something like that. Afterall, it doesn’t take more than a few steps from there to the park entrance.” Al lazily grins.

You smile at her plan. “Sounds like a plan then, I should tell him that you’re coming as well.”

Al chuckles. “Don’t want him thinkin’ this hangout’s a date, eh?” She teases.

You feel heat rush up to your face. “W-why’d you say that, you _are_ coming aren’t you?” You ask a bit frantically.

Al smirks at your red face. “Heheh. Don’t worry, I’ll be there… To make sure _nothing_ happens, of course.” She breaks out into a laugh.

Your face flushes more. “N-Nothing will happen!” you quietly exclaim, fortunately remembering your dogs are still asleep.

The brunette calms down from her laughing. “Jeez, man. I was just joking, you know me.” She shrugs, closing an eye.

You huff. “You know what, I’ll just text him right now. I don’t want to deal with your teasing gig.”

You hear her chuckle before you muted her and started texting Papyrus.

 _**3:45 am- You** _  
_**Sure! We can meet up @ the Central Park entrance @ around 7** _  
_**Is it ok if I bring a friend with me?** _

A minute passes by before you have his reply. Huh, Papyrus replies fast.

 **3:46 am- The Great And Mighty Papyrus**  
**YES! IT IS ALRIGHT BY ME IF YOU BRING A FRIEND.**  
**BUT IN RETURN, CAN I BRING MY BROTHER TO OUR HANGOUT?**  
**I WISH FOR YOU AND YOUR FRIEND TO MEET HIM!**

Huh, he wants to bring his brother with him, you should ask Al first.

You unmute Al. “Hey, is it alright if Papyrus brings his brother?” You ask her.

The girl shrugs a bit. “Sure, fine by me… But it does seems like your makin’ this some kind of double date, though.”

You scoff at her assumption. “ _As if_ , man. I wouldn’t be able to hook you up with anyone even if I did try. Remember what happened at highschool?”

Al nods a bit, grinning as she reminisces that time. “Ah, those were the days. I remember that some guys and girls asked me out to prom and I rejected each and every one of them. Man, did I love highschool because of that.” She chuckles.

You roll your eyes. “Yup, you rejected the hottest guy in our HR class and you even wore a damn  _suit_ to prom.”

Al shrugs. “Hey, it’s comfier than wearing a dress, besides, you know what I said to the Principal.” She grins.

You sigh at that. “ Yeah, I still do after so many years. You said ‘It makes me feel like the president.’ I still can’t believe you didn’t get detention after that.” You shake your head at her.

The Filipino grins sheepishly and shrugs. “ _What_? I was tellin’ the truth, besides, no one can resist _this_.” She gestures to herself while wiggling her eyebrow suggestively

You chuckle at her actions. “Hah, keep telling yourself that. Anyway, I’m gonna tell Papyrus it’s cool.”

She nods in acknowledgement and you mute her once again.

 _**3:51 am- You** _  
_**That’d be great, Paps! The more, the merrier!** _

Another minute passes before you have a reply.

 _**3:52 am- The Great And Mighty Papyrus** _  
_**ALRIGHT THEN! I WILL SEE YOU LATER AT THE PARK, MY FRIEND!** _

After that, you put your phone on the tabletop and unmute your friend.

Al speaks first. “So, he cool with the whole thing?” she asks, raising an eyebrow.

You nod. “Yup, he is. And _please_ try not to make a massive amount of jokes, Papyrus kinda seems like he isn’t fond of them.” You plead, but also for your sake.

As much as you would crack jokes here and there…. Al’s jokes are just darn right shitty and corny to make almost any normal human being be pissed off. There’s also the fact that she jumps at any opportunity to crack puns and jokes and even lays out plans for people to just walk right into her traps so that she can make a damn joke. You swear that she could be announced pun master at any moment and nobody else could take the place.

Al grins. “Doesn’t like jokes, huh? Heh, let’s see about that.” She winks.

You huff at her. “Please, Al. Do this for me? C’mon, man. You said you’d have my back.” You muster up all your cunning abilities and do the puppy eyes.

You see her grin twitch a bit before she turns away from you and speaks up, you can hear the slight irritation in her voice. “Yeah, alright. I won’t make puns or jokes, just stop with the puppy eyes. They’re really startin’ to make me weak, here.”

You stop and grin at your minor victory. “Thanks man, and you can look now.”

The brunette turns back to you. “You’re almost as good as my sis at that.”

You smile at the statement as Al stretches her arms and leans back into her seat.

“Welp, I’m gonna cut this call ‘cause _man_ do I need some shut eye.” Al yawns, grinning lazily.

You nod a bit, yawning silently yourself. “Yeah, I need some sleep too. Well, I guess I’ll see you later?”

Al gives a mock salute. “Yup, I’ll see ya later, Major.” She winks before ending the call herself. You didn't even react when she called you 'Major,' of course she'd been calling you that even _before_ you signed up to be a soldier

After closing the application, you shut down your laptop, set it away and proceed to go back to bed.

You feel sleep catching up to you once you’re settled down in your comfy bed, watching out for the two canines sleeping at your feet. Your eyes flutter shut and this time, you fall into a dreamless yet peaceful slumber.

* * *

 

“SANS! WAKE UP! WE’RE GOING TO BE LATE!” Papyrus yells, knocking loudly at his brother’s door.

It was 6:30 in the morning and it’d take them about 20 to 40 minutes to get to Central Park, mostly depending on the traffic. But, it seems that Papyrus’ lazybones of a brother wanted to sleep in… even _after_ eating breakfast.

The very cool skeleton was very excited about the hangout he would have with his savior, Papyrus would surely give her a better impression of the one and only Great and Mighty Papyrus!

As Papyrus was about to knock once again, the door opened up a bit, just enough for Sans to poke his head out.

Sans looked up to his younger brother albeit tiredly, though he still has that seemingly forever present grin on his face.

“what’s up, bro?” Sans asked, he had forgotten the briefing Papyrus had told him earlier.

The taller of the two narrowed his eyes at the other. “You Know ‘What’s Up’ Brother. It’s 6:30am And You Still Haven’t Gotten Ready! We’re Going To Be Late At This Rate, Sans!” Papyrus throws his hands in the air in emphasis.

Sans tilts his head a bit. “late? do we uh need to be somewhere?” He knows that they'll be picking up Frisk and helping Toriel, but that was in the afternoon, it seems that he doesn’t recall what they talked earlier when they were having breakfast- he was too tired and too out of it from having little to no sleep last night.

The younger one sighs as he pinches his nasal bone. “ _Yes_ , Sans. If You Didn’t Listen To What I Told You Earlier; I Said That We Will Be Meeting (Name) And A Friend Of Hers At Ebott Central Park Entrance At 7… But We Won’t Be There On Time Because Of Your Boondoggling!”

Sans’ bonebrows rose up. “oh. sorry about that, paps. i guess i didn’t have the brain to process that earlier.”

Papyrus groans at the obvious joke. “Sans! This Is No Time For Your Puns!” he scolds.

Sans chuckles a bit. “ok, you go on ahead and start the car, i’ll ketchup to ya in a bit.”

The great one groans once again at the pun but still does as his brother says so, jogging down the stairs and out the door to get their car up and running from the garage.

Meanwhile, Sans changes his shirt for a white turtleneck though he throws on his signature jacket and keeps his shorts on him… not to mention he's still going to wear his pink slippers for going out today.

 Once Papyrus gets his very awesome and cool red 2013 Ford Mustang GT Convertible out into the driveway, he sees Sans waiting for him on the side and he instantly notices he's going to wear what he always wears when Papyrus made it clear he's trying to give a better image of himself to (Name)... and to her friend, of course!

The taller of the two narrows his eyes at the other. "Are You Really Going To Wear That, Sans?" 

Sans looks down at himself and then looks back to Papyrus. "you know, i've never understood the fashion industry, those people are so clothes minded."

Papyrus does not look so amused. "You Know What? Just Get In The Car, Sans."

The lazy one does as instructed, walking over to the passenger side and getting in. As soon as Sans closes the car door, Papyrus instantly takes off into the direction of the main gate. Nearing said gate, Sans subtly uses his magic on the gigantic metal gate, causing it to slide open and making it easier for Papyrus to just drive through which he is thankful for.

As Papyrus keeps his eyes on the road while driving, Sans is soundlessly sleeping against his boney palm- his arm resting of the car's window.

Once they hit the main road, Papyrus groans at the traffic that they're currently stuck in- apparently some human asshole crashed into a delivery truck and the traffic guard is trying to sort it out... it seems that the two human drivers won't suck up their pride to admit it was their fault.

Gladly, Papyrus was able to drive past the commotion by staying in the lane that fortunately was moving more smoothly than the other. Still driving, though there was less traffic this time, Papyrus glanced at the built-in clock his car had. It was 6:50, meaning that they only have ten minutes to get to Central Park and that happened to be the estimation Papyrus had at that point.

By 6:59, Papyrus and Sans are at Central Park but there's only one problem... they can't seem to find a place to park. From a distance, there were cars already settled near the entrance and the skeleton driving had to find somewhere else to park.

Three minutes later, Papyrus sighed in relief as he finally got to park... sadly, it was not anywhere near the main entrance of the park.

Papyrus shook Sans awake which took a few seconds- Papyrus was actually glad that the lazybones woke up with a few shakes to the shoulder... any longer and he'd think that (Name) would think that he was a bad... he stopped himself, he didn't _want_ to think about that.

The skeleton brothers walk side by side towards the entrance of the park after locking their car. The taller one wanting to make haste while the shorter one was talking his time in walking, forcing Papyrus to slow down his pace.

Papyrus and Sans see a dog in a bulletproof vest sprinting towards them and the mammal skids to a stop just in front of them, causing the two to stop.

The canine looked like a Husky but then also had the likeness of a German Shepherd, the dog also having one icy blue eye and the other being a somber amber.

Papyrus was a bit nervous as the dog was sniffing him- was it going to the same thing that annoying dog did every time they encountered each other? Papyrus hoped that wasn't the case.

The mixed breed dog barked at the tall skeleton, whining loudly while pointing towards the park entrance with her head and stomping her paws at the pavement.

Sans chuckled at the reaction of the dog to his brother, it seemed he didn't really sense the urgency the dog was trying to get across.

"look at that, paps. it seems our little buddy found you a bit husky." Sans grins wider as Papyrus glares at him before kneeling down to the canine.

Papyrus narrows his eyes as he reads the metal tag attached to the dog's collar.

_'ALPHA. IF LOST, CALL XXX-XXX-XXXX'_

Papyrus' eye sockets widen at the phone number-he knows who owns the furball. He turns to Sans in urgency. "Sans! This Dog Belongs To (Name)! I Think She's In Trouble!"

Sans' grin turns into a frown as he narrows his eye sockets at the information and give a slight nod to Papyrus.

The tall one quickly stands and looks down to Alpha. "Take Us To (Name), Alpha!"

At the command, the canine sprints off into the direction of the park entrance and the skeleton brothers followed suit in haste... though Sans wasn't really keeping up well- he would've liked to teleport to the park entrance but he doesn't want to worry Papyrus to where he would disappear of to.

Nearing the park entrance, Papyrus could recognize (Name) fighting off people with a brunette that was wearing a very noticeable white button up shirt. Upon observing closer, he could see that the people they were fighting were members of Humanity Saviors due of the bandannas they had tied to their arms.

Welp, it doesn't seem like their plan to hangout today was going pretty well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!  
> Don't forget to leave a comment!
> 
> Check out my tumblr for this story and submit or ask stuff: [Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)


	4. Ambushes in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Al fight off bad guys.  
> You get to see a bit of what the skele bros can do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I don't fight with anger, I fight with heart."
> 
> Warning: Swear words and mentioning of characters from an obnoxious anime that involves countries
> 
> Check out my Tumblr (ask me stuff): [Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also still not as long as the first two chapters

The sound of a very annoying beeping stirs you awake and you groggily open your eyes to see your alarm blaring a shade of neon (color) _'6:00 am'_ which was also blinking rapidly at you. You groan as you tiredly slap your hand on the off button on the digital alarm clock, causing it to go into its dormant state.

You rub the sleep off your eyes as you sit up on your bed. You turn to look at where your two canine companions were but you don’t see either of them on the bed- they must’ve gotten up early… or they must’ve gotten annoyed by your snoring and moved to their original sleeping place. But then again, you don’t know if you snored or not… oh well.

You stretch your arms as you hum in satisfaction, hearing a pleasant cracking of your joints. Standing up from your bed, you go over to your closet and look for some clothes to wear. Making your decision,you pick out a brown leather jacket, a (color) tank top, some jeans and place them on your messy bed.

You head into your bathroom, doing what any other human would do in a bathroom such as brushing your teeth, taking a piss and taking a quick shower.

Once you’ve dried yourself, you wrap your body in a towel and exit the bathroom. You put on a new set of underwear and wear the clothes you’ve set out, leaving the jacket for you to wear once you’re setting out. You also wear your military dog tags and put on your combat boots- you decide not to bring or wear your combat gloves… which you’ll probably regret later on.

You bring the jacket with you as you make your way to the kitchen. Entering the area, you see that Alpha and Omega were already sitting patiently on the tiled floor for you to fill in their bowls.

You giggle a little as they howl at you, signaling that you need to feed them. After doing so, you begin to make some coffee and some toast- you know that your Filipino friend will end up treating you, Papyrus and his brother to free food.

Your canine buddies have also finished eating and cleaning up by the time your were done too. You make quick work of washing the dirty dishes, you really don’t want to deal with them when you come back home.

You look to Alpha and Omega to which they look at you expectantly.“Alpha, Omega, go get your vests. We’re going to the park today.”

The two light up at that, Omega more so as he instantly races off to get his vest while Alpha shakes her head at her brother and trots after him.

You’ve made it mandatory for them to wear bulletproof vests whenever you go out with them and they don’t mind. They’re used to it since they’ve worn something similar in the past years, being at your side when you were still in the military afterall. As well as that they seem to find trouble whenever you bring them with you but they’ve prevented muggers and the like from harming civilians.

They come back to you, each of them having their vest carried by their jaws. One by one, you help them in their bulletproof vest, Omega having a bit more difficulty as he was trying to get into his vest without your help.

The icy blue eyed dog eventually gives up and lets you help him which you just roll your eyes at.

Looking up to the kitchen clock, you see it’s 6:20- which is still plenty of time for you to get to Al’s restaurant… well, it’s her sister’s but she does hold some kind of ownership over the place.

You grab your jacket from the chair you left it and put it on. Alpha and Omega wait for by the front door as you swiftly go back into your room to grab essential items such as your wallet and your phone.

Regrouping back with your companions, you halt yourself before exit your home.

“Watch the house for me, Jarvis.” You say to the A.I.

“Of course, Miss (Name). But do remember to watch out for yourself too.” Jarvis reminds you.

The A.I’s concern for you brings a smile to your face. “Thanks, Jarvis. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“Your welcome Ma’am. If you need anything, just call on me.” With that, you leave the comfort of your home.

Omega runs off towards your car whilst you and Alpha keep it simple and go over to your (color) Audi R8 V10 Spyder normally.

You open the passenger’s door and both of them hop in, they like to share the seat… otherwise one, of them has to be on your lap.

Getting into the driver’s seat, a metal panel on the center controls slide open, revealing a hand scanner.

You put your dominant hand on the scanner and wait for a few seconds for your hand to be scanned. You also notice that you’re still wearing the bracelet Papyrus gave you… at least you know it’s waterproof now, you can always wear it that way- even in the shower.

You claim back your hand as the screen switches to a green color. The car roars into life as some parts of the car lights up in a nice shade of (color), just like your motorcycle.

You take control of the steering wheel and back out of your garage, the house’s gate already sliding open because of Jarvis. You drive past the gate and into your neighborhood, journeying towards ‘Golden Seasons’- the restaurant Al and her sister owned.

Somewhere along the way, you pressed a button to let the passenger’s window down and Omega had decided to stick his head out and hold out his tongue like those comedic dogs you’d see on tv. Alpha looked disappointingly at Omega and scooted away from him so that there’d be a small gap between the two.

Once you’ve gotten to the main roads, you’re slightly irked at all the traffic and decide to take some shortcuts that made the road trip consume less time.

Fortunately, when you arrived at Golden Seasons, there was still some parking space which you instantly took upon seeing that no one had taken it yet. It was also a good thing it was just a few steps from the restaurant.

As you exited your car, it immediately shut down- your car would start up once again if it sensed your heat signature within the vehicle. You walk over to the other side and open the door of the passenger’s side, letting your two canine hop off before closing the door.

You discreetly tap twice on the car door and the vehicle locks itself- now you don’t need to worry about people stealing your car… which was a gift from your uncle.

You hear Alpha and Omega bark at someone which causes you to turn around. You see Al crouched down while heavily petting and scratching their heads with a goofy grin on her face like somebody told her that they were going to give her a lifetime supply of every chocolate brand there is in the world.

You smile at the sight. “Looks like they’ve also missed ya, Al.”

The brunette looked up to you, still subconsciously petting the two canines. “I guess so… though I think it’s because I tend to spoil them with treats than you do, (Name).”

You roll your eyes at the statement but smile nonetheless. Al then pats Alpha and Omega one last time before standing up and wiping her hands on her black slacks.

You raise your eyebrow at her as she fixes her red tie. “You know, I always see you wearing some kind tie, even when you’re not supposed to. Is there a reason for that?”

Al grins at you and puts on a pose. “I feel like a professional when I wear a tie, so that’s why you always see me with one.”

You stare at her. “ _Really_? That’s the same excuse you used on the principle.”

The Filipino crosses her arms at you. “It’s not, I said _‘It makes me feel like the president’_ to the guy. My excuse this time is _‘I feel like a professional.’_ There’s a difference, bro.”

You shake your head a little at her. “Anyway, how’s the crew? It’s been a long time since I checked on them.”

“Well, they’re doing fine tibia honest. We’re still not open since it isn’t 7 yet and we’re still waiting for the Italian bros.” Al shrugs.

You crack a smile at that. “Feliciano and Romano still late as always?”

Al chuckles and nods a bit. “Heh, you bet. Though my sis and I don’t really care if they’re late… unless somebody orders something Italian, then my sis scolds them.”

You a laugh a bit. “Well, I can’t really blame them, being on time isn’t exactly their… _forté_.”

Al nods a bit, grinning lazily. “Yup, anyway it’s 6:55 we better head to the park entrance.” She says, jerking her head towards said place.

You nod and the two of you set off, Alpha walking calmly by your side and Omega trotting happily along Al’s side… sometimes you think Omega prefers Al more than yourself.

The four of you pass by Golden Seasons, the restaurant was somewhat modern and a bit fancy though it always managed to have a homely kind of vibe to it. The place’s front was mostly made of reinforced glass, the double glass doors were at the right side of the front and held a ‘Closed’ sign. You could see that there were numerous chair and tables inside, the counter at the side of the establishment and a small stage at the back of it- patrons and requested employees would sing songs of their liking or whatever song was on the request list. On the building, there were the words _‘Golden Seasons’_ written in big bold and golden letters.

Al notices you observing the building. “Feels like it’s been a long time, huh?” she smiles, her eyes briefly looking over her sister’s pride and joy.

You smile fondly and nod. “Yeah, it feels like forever since I last saw the guys. I hope that they're doing well, they did lose their jobs because of.......” You trail off, your smile gone from your face.

The Filipino puts a hand on your shoulder. “(Name), you know it’s not your fault, right? They  _chose_ to defend and vouch for you during that _incident_. Plus, I think they’re happy workin’ with me and my sis, I mean, it’s never a dull day with them around.”

You look into Al’s sincere brown eyes, a small smile finding its way onto your features. “Thanks, Al. You never let me down when I need some comfort.”

Al grins at you, taking her hand back and waving it dismissively at you. “It okay, bro. That’s why I’m here, to _AL_ -ways bring a smile to your pretty little face.”

A dust of light pink brushes across your cheeks at the compliment. “H-hey, don’t call me that..!”

Al only chuckles and winks at you. “What? Just tellin’ the truth, here.” she shrugs, grinning widely

You pout at the brunette as she chuckles, grinning at her little success to make you flustered.

Your little scenario was interrupted by the feeling of Alpha nudging your leg while whining a bit, you also notice Omega growling a bit by Al’s side.

As your about to tell them to knock it off, your Filipino friend taps you on the shoulder.

“I think we have some trouble at 10 o’clock.” Al discreetly gestures to a pair of men who were looking at the four of you quite shadily.

The two of you decide not to attract more of their attention and enter the park. Once you guys were definitely inside the park, you see the men nod to each other and one of them jerks their head- commanding two people whom you thought were civilians to block the entrance.

 _‘Well, isn’t this splendid!’_ you thought sarcastically, crouching beside Alpha.

“Go get help, Alpha.” You whisper to the canine and she’s off, sprinting out the park while avoiding contact with the people blocking the entrance.

You stand back up and you look to Al who gets the idea and the two of you assume the strategic back to back battle formation, Omega now growling loudly at the men who have begun to surrounding the two of you.

They’re all around you now and you observe that there’s ten of them- they think they can beat you with numbers.

One of the men stand forward whom you recognize to be the scaredy cat leader from the other night when you met Papyrus.

“We’ve got you now, Major! There’s nowhere to run or hide, so you better just give up, come with use and we won’t hurt you and your little companions.” He speaks up, pointing his baseball bat to you and your small group

You raise an eyebrow at him. “Are you really going to attack me in broad daylight? With witnesses around to see?”

The man looks around to see that there are witnesses around, human children and adults looking at the display in fear and curiosity though some parents have sensed the incoming danger and whisked their kids away from the scene. He seems to hesitate about what they were about to do.

Another man speaks up. “So, what if there a few _‘witnesses’_ around, huh?! We’ll show them not to mess with Humanity’s Saviors once we’re done with _you_.” He sneers.

You hear Al scoff. “That won’t help you with the cops, would it? They’ll have to be forced into action after this little _‘ambush’_ you set up.”

A man who looked to be 20 spoke up. “Hey, isn’t your sis the owner of Golden Seasons?”

Al narrows her eyes at the guy. “So what if she is?”

The other 9 men seem to glare at the one who asked as this didn't seem to be the time to be all friendly, but it goes unnoticed by him. “Well, your sister’s really cute and I thought you should hook her up with-“

The man is cut off when he sees something shining in the air fly towards him, he feels a sharp pain on his cheek and he touches his cheek with a hand. There’s blood dripping down from the clean slice Al’s knife made.

The brunette is smirking at the scowl the asshole made.

“You’ll regret that, you fuckin’ tomboy bitch!” He snaps and as if on cue, all ten of them moving in to attack them.

You huff. “You really had to do that, didn’t you?”

Al grins, getting into a fighting stance as you did too. “That’s what he gets for even thinkin’ that a no-good racist asshole like him can be with my sis.”

With that, the Filipino charges into the first man that comes near her. Al punches the man right in the face and quickly dodges the swing of a knife that belonged to another member of the infamous Humanity Saviors.

You step to the side just in time as a man charged for you, grabbing his arm in mid swing, twisting it forcefully as the man cried out in agony and let go of the crowbar he was holding. You kick him at his side which sent his body flying to the grass covered ground. You then duck a swing of a bat that belonged to that leader that ran away from you.

Omega growled at the opponents he was facing, putting all his weight into his tackles which sent them crashing to the ground. They struggled with the heavy canine on top of them who was trying to bite their faces. Omega would jump off his victim when he sees another asshole trying to swat him away from their group member.

Al was having the time of her life- it’s been a long time since somebody decided to mess with her, her friends and her family. She was expertly dodging swings, punches and stabs while saying “Missed me!” rather cheerfully with every successful dodge.

“You know,” Al dodges another swing, kicking the man who tried to hit her to the side.

“I came out to have a good time…” She grabs the arm of a man and puts all her power as she ‘throws’ the man at his pals causing them to tumble over.

“And I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now.” Al finishes, huffing while shrugging a bit. She sighs as she sees the men from the pile she caused got up and glared at her.

You on the other hand were having quite the workout, sweating a bit as you dodge another attempt to give you a knuckle sandwich. You then grab a hold of the bat the teen was about to swing at you and forcefully yank it out of his hold which was really poor by the way.

You smirk as you decide to have some fun in beating up these assholes into the ground.

“Purification in progress.” You say as you swing the at a man charging at you, hitting him in the gut and causing to grunt in pain as he flies onto the ground.

You jab the end of the bat at a man who tried to get who from behind and roundhouse kick him in the head- you’re sure he’s going to have a concussion because of that.

You narrowly dodge a swing of a knife and crouch down to sweep your feet across your attacker’s, causing them to fall to the ground. You quickly get up as you see another man going for you, taking aim with the bat, you throw it as hard as you can with your military trained arm at the man. The bat hits him square on the face and he falls backwards onto his back with a thud.... that's gonna leave a mark and damn, that must be one hard throw!

Omega is probably also having the time of his life- he gets to piss people off and attack them! He swiftly dodges all attempts of any gang member that try to grab him and bites on the member's leg causing them to yell in pain, shaking their leg in vain to try and shake the canine off. Omega lets go as soon as he sees another man swinging a crowbar towards the fluffball, this causes attacker to hit his teammate which distracted them long enough for Omega to jump up and bite the man with the crowbar where the sun doesn't shine.

The blue eyed canine lets go as the man screams in immense pain- he's not going to be doing anything with that anytime soon.

You and Al regroup, standing back to back once more as the men tried to pick themselves up. Omega has also retreated and regrouped with the two of you, all of you still pumped and ready to kick some Humanity Saviors ass.

But just as any of you or the men could make a move, a dark orange and blue glow surrounds the members and suddenly they are all brought down to the ground, unable to move a muscle as if gravity had increased around them.

You turn your head towards Al and give her a confused expression. She returns it with a careless shrugs- she didn't even look like she just fought four men almost twice her size just moments ago.

The two of you snap your heads towards the park entrance, hearing a bark from said direction. Omega is the first to react, sprinting towards Alpha all the while stepping on some of the members which caused them to grunt. The canine siblings nuzzle each other affectionately, happy that they are reunited again.

You see Papyrus who was in a light pink polo and white slacks and dress shoes at the entrance, you notice that his right eye socket is glowing a dark orange as well as his right hand which seemed a bit strained.

You also see that there was a shorter skeleton beside him who was wearing a white turtleneck, a blue jacket with a gray hood, basketball shorts... and are those pink house slippers?- yeah, you're pretty sure he's wearing pink fluffy slippers. His left eye socket seemed to also glow in an ethereal blue, his left hand was outstretched and also held that ominous blue glow.

Huh, so it was because of Papyrus and his brother that the assholes were stuck on the dirty ground.

You hear the familiar sound of a siren and you see police cars rushing to the scene, the skeleton brothers don't react to this- they're too focused on holding down 10 men with their gravity manipulating magic.

You also see a news van driving with the police cars. So much for not attracting unwanted attention, huh?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry but you guys are going to see more of those obnoxious guys from that anime that involves countries.
> 
> They're necessary for some of the plot and that I was very lazy to actually make more OCs since I always feel obligated to draw them. -w-
> 
> Btw, sorry for the delay for this chapter, family problems.


	5. A Deal Between A Judge And A Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deputy Henry Holmes on the scene and you get bothered by a news crew.  
> Sans finally meets reader and her.... interesting friend, Al Seraph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Very few of us are what we seem to be."
> 
> Warning: There's heavy tension (for a brief moment) between Sans and Al and I have no idea how the media works
> 
> Deputy Henry Holmes: [Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/post/161101043497/henry-holmes-integrity-is-his-virtue)  
> Go Bother Me On Tumblr! (Ask Me Stuff): [Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)

One moment you and Al are fighting off your attackers and in the next they're stuck on the floor because of the gravity magic the skeleton brothers had inflicted on your assailants. Not to mention the police and a news crew has arrived to the scene, you were actually fine with the police since they can put the HS scum in jail where they belong but a news crew? You did _not_ like dealing with the media- they've already tried multiple times on trying to interview you about that incident 2 years ago and not to mention always try to pry into whatever business that clearly does not need their attention.

Papyrus and Sans had already let down their magic when multiple police officers came rushing into the park without questioning about you and your friend's presence and went to grab each HS members that were down.

You see Papyrus rush towards you with his brother leisurely following behind him, Alpha and Omega trotting alongside each other as they also make their way back to you.

Papyrus grabs you by your shoulders and looks you over for any injuries. "Friend! (Name)! Are You Alright?! Did Those Bad Men Hurt You?! Are You Injured?!?" The skeleton frantically asks you.

You are unable to respond, feeling a bit dizzy as the tall worried skeleton checks you over- it feels as if he's shaking your shoulders rapidly like in the cartoons you've watch but he's not.

Sans chuckles a bit at the sight of Papyrus being overly worried. "i don't think she'll be able to respond with you rattling her bones like that, paps."

Papyrus quickly stop what he was doing and lets go of you, turning to face his brother as you stumble backwards a bit before catching your balance from the sudden action.

"Sans! This Is No Time For Your Jokes! Can't You See That (Name) Might Be Seriously Injured!?" Papyrus throws his hands in the air before gesturing towards you for emphasis.

Before the shorter skeleton can reply, you speak up. "Papyrus, I'm fine. I didn't get hurt, the jerks weren't able to land a hit on me."

Papyrus turns back to you and lets out a breath of relief. "I Am Glad To Hear That, (Name)." He smiles.

As you are about to respond, you feel a hand on your shoulder. "Those HS guys should really learn not to mess with us. But, hey, we'll just kick their asses again, right (Name)?" Al grins at you, briefly scanning the two skeletons with a certain glint in her eyes

You chuckle at the brunette's choice of words. "Of course, Al" You then notice the curious glances Papyrus was casting towards your tan skinned friend.

"Oh yeah!" You push Al in front of you, grabbing her shoulders and peeking over them- Al doesn't really react, her lazy grin that was still plastered on her face widens.

"This is my best friend, Al. She tends to make a lot of puns and jokes, so I'm sorry for that." You sweatdropped, smiling sheepishly before letting go of the Filipino and standing beside her.

Papyrus waves a dismissive hand. "That Is Alright, Friend. If I Can Handle My Brother's Awful Puns Then I Am Sure I Can Handle Your Friend's, (Name)!" He says confidently.

Papyrus then holds out a skeletal hand for you to hold. "Hello, Human Al! I Am The Great Papyrus And It Is A Pleasure To Meet You!"

Al grins wider. "Well, I didn't think I'd be speaking with the dead today but it's still _ice_ to meet ya, Papyrus." Al snickered a bit when she noticed the tall skeleton trying to not scold her like he does with his brother, he still shakes her hand rather enthusiastically.

After shaking hands with Al, Papyrus bonebrows shoot up- realizing he had almost forgotten something. The cool skeleton then grabs Sans by the shoulders and shoves his brother in front of himself, much like what you did.

"I Almost Forgot To Introduce My Brother! This Is Sans, He's My Older Brother And He Is Quite Much Like Your Friend, (Name)- Though He Is Much More Lazier." Papyrus then stands beside Sans who raised a hand to wave at you while grinning lazily.

You smile at the jacket wearing skeleton, his lazy grin is very similar to that of Al's. "Nice to meet you, Sans! I'm (Name), but I'm sure you already know that." You chuckle a bit, holding out a hand to him.

Sans grins a bit wider and takes your hand. " _ice_ to meet ya too, (name). thanks for savin' my bro, by the way."

You chuckle at the seemingly subtle reuse of the pun and let go of his hand. "It's no problem really, I was just doing what I had to." You shrug a bit dismissively.

Sans raises a bonebrow at the statement but before he could speak up, he is interrupted by a police officer that walks up to your little group.

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I just need to- (Name)?" The officer has his eyebrows raised in shock as he recognizes you and vice versa.

"Henry? Is that you? I didn't think you'd be here." You say as the blue eyed male stops before you.

The police officer sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "We're a bit short on staff today, so I had to come with when somebody called about HS members causing trouble at Central Park." Henry jabs a thumb at his coworkers who were putting said men into police cars.

Deputy Henry Holmes is your police friend, he's 27, has a fit body, dark brown hair which was always slicked back in a slightly messy style and captivating blue eyes. He's wearing the typical police uniform and he also has a note pad in one of his hands. You had met Henry a year ago, the two of you had coincidentally been on the same bus when some typical thieves had tried to hold everyone on the bus hostage, you can already guess that it didn't end well for the thieves. 

"Well, either way I'm happy to see you again, Henry." You smile at the said man.

Henry chuckles and grins at you. "Right back at'cha, Major." 

You shake your head a bit at the officer as he points finger guns at you. "Anyway, you were going to say something before you recognized me?" You raise an eyebrow at him.

"Right! I was going to ask you what happened since you uh got attacked. Um, can one of your friends uh answer some questions for me as well?" Henry asks, gesturing to the skeleton brothers.

Overhearing your conversation, Papyrus speaks up as he walks over to you and Henry. "I Will Volunteer To Answer Some Of Your Questions, Officer Friend of (Name)!"

Henry grins at the tall skeleton's enthusiasm. "Oh, alright then. I'll just be asking some typical questions. So... what time did...." With that, you and Papyrus are busy answering queries from the officer while your canine companions are left playing with each other on the sidelines as your two other pun and joke making friends are left with each others' presence.

* * *

 

Seeing you and his brother preoccupied with the police officer which whom you seem to be also friends with, Sans decided to take this opportunity to try to take a look at your SOUL and STATS- a rare skill that only a few monsters and humans have, majority of the general public only know that you can see one's soul  when it's drawn out by a mage or monster passively or when engaged in a FIGHT.

Sans only knows a handful of people who can see souls without having to draw it out, these people are Toriel, Asgore, Frisk and himself but there's the possibility that there are others who have this skill though he has yet to hear of another person who can also see souls or stats of people

Concentrating on where your soul would be, the short skeleton couldn't get quite a clear read on your stats although he was able to see a blurry and faint gleam of silver coming from your chest, but for a second he could see that the color flickered between green and cyan. Confusion makes it way onto Sans' features... a silver soul, but what was with the other colors? Out of all of the souls he has seen throughout his lifetime, he has never seen a silver soul, much less one that flickered between colors. Sans then tries to read your stats, maybe it would shed some sort of light what trait your soul held, but the moment he tries to do so his vision blurs a bit and searing pain engulfs his skull, causing him to break eye contact with your form.

The sudden pain in his head dissipates and he doesn't have any time to ponder on what the hell just happened as a certain Filipino appears behind him and gets a bit startled when they speak up.

"Don't you know how to greet a new pal, Sans? Turn around and shake my hand." Al says casually, a knowing tone in her voice.

Sans tenses up the sentence, weren't those the very words he had said to Frisk when they first came out of the Ruins? Ignoring the thought, Sans turned around to face the brunette who was holding out her hand, her other one in the pocket of her slacks and a lazy grin on her face. But Sans could see that there was a glint in Al's chocolate brown eyes that told him she _knew_.

His semi-perma grin a bit tense, he glances towards Al's hand a bit suspiciously, as if he knew that if he shook her hand... it would be the same as his first encounter with Frisk, only this time _he's_ the kid.

Al raises an eyebrow at Sans' hesitance. "Hey, don't leave a pal hangin' here." She says, snapping Sans out of his heavy speculation.

Sans pushes away his suspicions and decides to take the Filipino's hand- Al was your friend, right? Since you saved his little brother and you trusted Al, there's no reason to worry... right?

Shaking Al's hand, Sans is slightly relieved that nothing happened, the farting sound he expected to hear didn't arrive so that meant Al's creepy precision on what he said to Frisk two years ago was just a coincidence... or so he hoped that was the case.

Letting go of his skeletal hand, Al closes her right eye and shrugs a bit. "You know, I would've probably had a whoopie cushion in my hand and said 'the 'ol whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it's AL-ways funny' after you shook my hand... unfortunately, my pranking tools were confiscated by my little sis." Al says casually, grinning even wider at Sans as his eye sockets widen.

Sans let his grin fall, now he was sure that this kid knew something- something that _no one else_ should know.

Time stood still as Sans utilized his magic to do so, only leaving the grinning Filipino and himself to be unaffected by his time and space warping abilities. Everything around them darkened and stilled, it was only Sans and this _'Al'_ person who seem to know a bit _too_ much.

Al raises an eyebrow as she glances around, her grin never failing her. "Did I really rattle your bones enough for you to use your time magic, _Sans_?"

Said skeleton narrows his eye sockets at the Filipino, ignoring the skeleton joke. " **w h o  a r e  y o u**?" Sans asked, his tone deep with seriousness laced in his voice.

Al gives a toothy smirk at him. "Me? I'm _Al Seraph_ , (Name's) friend. Why are you even so interested to know about me. I'm just another _human_." she shrugs.

Sans scoffs at her. "we both know that's a _lie_. it's obvious that you  _know_ what happened two years ago."

The brunette leans close to the skeleton's face, a bit too close for his liking but he keeps his resolve firm. "So what happens if I _do_ , hmm?"

Sans is surprised when he sees darkness consuming Al's eyes, her irises abruptly turning silver, the darkness spilling from her eyes to form some kind of marking below them, eyes widening in a crazy look when Sans shows a glint of fear in his light pupils as her teeth become noticeably more sharp and pointy- from the corner of Sans' peripheral, he even swore the shadows were moving, wisping around Al's feet.

 **" _Are you going to give me a_   _b a d   t i m e ?"_** Al's voice is much more deeper than it was, Sans could hear a slight static behind the voice.

Sans starts to sweat- he's not used to being in this position, but he decides to return the Filipino's attempt to intimidate him. His eye sockets become hollow as his flashing blue and yellow pupil appears in his left eye socket, his teeth growing sharper as his grin becomes sickening as he scoffs at Al's question.

 _ **"if i would you'd be  d e a d  where you stand."**_ Sans voice is hollow and much more deeper than Al's. 

Al grins wider at his answer before leaning away from the skeleton and chuckling. "I'm glad that you're still dangerous as always."

Sans is confused at the response, what the hell did she mean by 'dangerous as always'- none of this is making any sense to him right now and he absolutely _loathed_  it.His attempt on intimidating her fading away, lights appearing back in his eye sockets and his teeth returning back to normal. The short skeleton doesn't let his guard down though, eyeing Al rather suspiciously as the darkness from her eyes fades away with the markings and her sharp teeth, her irises returning to it's dark brown shade.

"Let's get straight to the point, I'll tell what you need to know; I'm not the bad guy and I swear on my life that I will **_not_** harm you or anyone you care about- besides, that goes against my moral code" Al smiles genuinely, her voice laced with sincerity.

"you really won't hurt anybody then? how am i sure that i can trust you?" Sans asks- he's not so keen on the idea of blindly trusting someone who obviously know more than he does.

The brunette's smile shifts into a grin. "You don't, Sans. But I'll give you this; If I go against my morals and hurt anyone you care about, you have the right to kill me."

Sans raises an eyebrow at her. That's an odd deal to make, heck Sans is pretty sure that no one would make this kind of bargain. "The right kill you? That's one _deadly_ deal you're proposin'."

Al chuckles. "Of course, I need you to trust me. It'd make all of this easier for the both of us and we'd be able help each other out, if something goes wrong the consequences are on me."

The short skeleton is perplexed, for someone that knows the she's practically the biggest anomaly and threat to the timeline, Sans can't possibly think of a reason why she'd need his help- he knows that she's willing to put her life on the line for it though, he can surely say that she's determined.

Sans raises a bonebrow. "how is this going to benefit you or me?" as much as he would like to accept the offer since the circumstances are in his favor, Sans would very much like to know what's he's getting himself into.

Al smirks, a glint of mischief evident in her eyes. "Oh, well, for one thing you might not know it but the RESETs can and will happen anytime soon _even_ without Frisk- I want to put a stop to that and I'm sure you also want them to stop. And if that can't convince you to work with me, I can help you find someone, someone who's very important to you. As for how this is going to benefit me... well, let's just say that things will go smoothly for me."

The skeleton's lights dim, his expression that of confusion and curiosity- Frisk promised him that there'll be no more resets but now there was Al telling him that the resets will happen even without the kid, he'd have to confront Frisk sooner or later but Sans would have to take the Filipino's words for now... Not to mention, she said that she'd help him find someone.... but who exactly? He guesses that he'd find out or remember that in another time, right now he can't afford losing all the progress he made, both he and his brother were finally somewhat content with life on the surface even if there are asshats like HS ruining monsters- Papyrus even fulfilled his dream of driving down a long highway! Sans would do anything for his brother and he's not about to let his happiness be taken away from him, it's settled then, the older skeleton has made his decision.

Sans puts on a determined look and speaks up after his little contemplation session. "you have yourself a deal, al. just don't make me regret it." he says, holding out his hand to seal the deal whilst staring down the brunette who's laid-back attitude hasn't failed her yet.

Al's lips widen into a wolfish grin as she takes Sans' skeletal hand and they both shake on it. "I'm glad that we reached an agreement and don't worry, if it comes down it- do what you have to do."

Letting go of her hand (it feels as if he just made a pact with a demon), Sans furrows his bonebrows at the vague response. "do what, exactly?"

Al only raises a hand and waves a finger at him in a teasing manner. "Ah ah ah, I'm sure you'll know when it's time, but for now, we better resume to the tale being told." With that, Al snapped her fingers and time began to resume once again.

Sans wasn't able to react quickly enough to the fact she was able reversed his magic as he saw Papyrus and yourself going back to the two. Al had her lazy grin on her features and acted as if as none of the events previously had happened and Sans was able to put up his default grin before you and his brother arrived.

"So, it looks like the two of you were getting acquainted." You smiled as you see the two interacting with each other.

Sans chuckles- better put up an act than to draw any suspicion. "heh, it seems like me and al have an affinity for _eggcellent_ jokes."

Papyrus lets out frustrated sigh as Al snickers at the sight. "Hey Sans, I don't think your bro is _bready_ for our partnership."

This time, you groan at the terrible pun. "Al, didn't I tell you to _not_ to make your jokes."

The two comedians have shit eating grins on their faces as they look to each other and back to the two of you, it looks like they formed a devious plan together.

"We're just _relishing_ the moment." Sans and Al say at the same time, earning groans from you and Papyrus.

* * *

You and Papyrus groan at the very very bad pun the two always grinning companions had said together. You swear that the universe had brought the two together to make the ultimate duo that would have the ability to piss off any living being on earth just for the heck of it.

Before either Sans or Al could make another joke, the four of you are interrupted by a woman in a typical news reporter outfit and had a mic in her hand. You also notice that there was the typical camera guy behind her, holding a news camera. For once in your life, you're actually thankful for the interruption- you don't think you could handle another obnoxious joke coming from the duo.

"Excuse me, but may I interview any of you? Perhaps you Miss (Surname), since you were the one who got attacked." The lady asked hopefully, thank god that this reporter had manners. But you're a bit irked that this news reporter knew who you are, you didn't need any more attention from the media (but oh welp, seems like you're going to get that attention anyway).

Nonetheless, you smiled at her. "Sure, you can interview me." The reporter lightened up at that and told the camera boy to get ready.

Once the reporter gave the cue to start filming, she instantly went into serious reporter mode.

"Today, we are here live at Central Park where members from the infamous Humanity Saviors suddenly appeared and attacked the famous prodigy child Miss (Name) (Surname)." The reporter took a quick breath. (You're slowly getting even more irked by this news reporter's knowledge about you.)

 

"Miss (Surname), do you have any idea why Humanity Saviors would attack you?" she asks, holding the mic to you.

 _'Might as well play vague and dumb, I don't need the extra exposure'_ You think to yourself, thinking of a smooth but cool response to answer the reporter

But before you could answer, Al casually walks into the camera's view. "That's probably because my friend here has a knack for ruining most of their plans and saving a lot of people- mostly monsters though." The Filipino grins lazily while putting up a hand to wave at the camera.

 _'AL!! WHY MUST YOU BE SO CHILL ABOUT LETTING THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW WHAT I DO!?!?!?'_ You exclaim in your head, all the while keeping up a fake but noticeably strained smile upon your face.

The reporter seems intrigued by this information and Al's sudden interruption. "Oh? And you are a friend of Miss (Surname)?"

Al winks to the reporter, causing her to blush a bit. "You betcha, the name's Al, Al Seraph. Though most people know me for being the co-owner of Golden Seasons." she flashes a grin.

You mentally facepalm at the blunt and shameless advertising of the Filipino. The reporter seems to sense the mood and asks you her next question.

"Miss (Surname), what does your friend mean by ruining the malicious plots of Humanity Saviors?"

 _'Okay, (Name)- just mention a tiny operation ya did, nothing major.'_ you remind yourself, 

You chuckle a bit nervously but then you clear your throat and reply. "As my _friend_ has mentioned, I do prevent some schemes of HS, such as the hostage taking that happened last year."

The reporter is surprised at the revelation and looked like she found the story of all time. " _You_ were one of the mysterious heroes at the hostage taking 20XX!?"

 _'Ah fuck, great going (Name), you just had to tell them your biggest operation yet. Now the whole world now knows you saved Monster Royalty. Welp, no use hiding it anymore."_ ' Youmentally scold and sigh to yourself.

You nod as Al seemed to snicker at the lady's reaction. "Yeah, I happened to be there when it occurred."

 

_The Hostage Taking in 20XX, on the day when it happened, a celebration was being held at the base of Mt. Ebott. Everyone and anyone from around the world was invited to come, it was a huge party meant to celebrate the freedom of Monsterkind- every big celebrity was there, including representatives from around the world was coming- even the president of the United States himself was there._

_Unfortunately, as King Asgore, former Queen Toriel and Ambassador Frisk were about to proceed with their grand announcement, the entirety of Humanity Saviors had went through with their ambush and attacked. They took every person at the party as hostages and killed any human who had openly tried to rebel against them that night, calling them 'traitors' to humankind. But as they were about to execute the Royal Family in front of everyone who attended the party, a group of people geared up in black military clothing had appeared out of nowhere and began their rescue plan._

_You were the one leading this rescue group- you had acquired information about the plans of the ambush from your Filipino friend and decided to do something. You had gathered Al and the members of your previous regiment and made a plan to counter the schemes of Humanity Saviors._

_You yourself prioritized getting the mayor and the royal family evacuated while Al and the others prioritized protecting everyone else whilst immobilizing the enemy. You had saved those who attended the party but not without casualties, a few human and monster civilians lost their lives, some of your team members had been injured and the enemy group had suffered major damage the most._

_When professional help had arrived, all that they could find were the members of HS tied up and the civilians were left in a daze- the mayor, the royal family and their friends organizing the chaos. All that was left was a story, a story of a mysterious group of people that had saved lives of thousands, both monster and human._

 

After revealing one of the most shocking facts about your life, you were instantly bombarded with more questions that you had to answer with Al who was enjoying the glares you sent her whenever she said something that got the reporter even more intrigued.

The skeleton brothers were also surprised at the revelation and shared a knowing glances with each other, they didn't know that you were both famous _and_ that you had saved their lives. It seems that the two would have to tell the King and Queen about this little piece of information.... or not, since this is actually being broadcast at the very moment.

It also seems like you were going to be quite the celebrity after this... that and you're sure that you'll be in more danger than you already were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for the future: this story has a very heavy plot though I don't really know what I'm doing with it.
> 
> And would you look at that, it seems like you've got yourself in quite the ride. Are you sure you want to continue?
> 
> Anyway... please do check out my tumblr... i am kinda desperate for people to ask me stuff... i mean, don't you guys wanna know what's going to happen next??? *cue evil laugh*


	6. Meet the Crew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Papyrus meet Al's sister  
> They also get to know more about Golden Seasons' crew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "No friendship is an accident."
> 
> Warning: Featuring characters from an obnoxious anime involving countries as well as people keep on getting cut off from speakin'
> 
> Bother me on tumblr!: [Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)

After dealing with the media, you had called the attention of your canine companions and then your small group of six had taken shelter in Al's restaurant which still wasn't really hers but still held some kind of weird technicality of ownership on the place.

As your small group entered, Al who was in the lead turned around to face the skeleton brothers and yourself. "Welcome to Golden Seasons! A monster-friendly restaurant that serves cuisine from all around the world including monster food." Al grins, dramatically gesturing to the place.

Tables and chairs littered the area, some booths here and there which were occupied by both humans and monsters. The stage at the far end of the place had a mic stand and a few wooden stools placed at the side along with various cases of different instruments. You can hear the soft chatters of the customers and smell the mouth watering aroma of food wafting from the kitchen.

Papyrus looked to be very enthusiastic about the place- it isn't everyday that you find a monster-friendly dining place that served cuisine from around the world _including_ monster cuisine.

"Wowie! I Didn't Know You Owned This Fine Establishment, Human Al!" Papyrus gleamed, looking around- you swear that if this was some kind of anime, stars would be floating around his head

As the brunette was about to reply, she was cut off by the woman standing behind her.

"That's because in actuality, she doesn't." The woman bluntly says, her voice lighter than Al's and a bit more feminine.

Recognizing the voice, Al's first instinct was to lean back and put most of her weight on the woman behind her. The woman simply hooked her arms under Al's and let the boyish female hang onto her.

Al looks up to the woman with a lazy grin. "Sup, sis. Are ya checkin’ up on things out here?"

Al's 'sister' immediately begins to lecture the brunette of how it was very unprofessional and inappropriate to act so laid-back, childish and lax in front of the customers in a firm somewhat motherly tone.

You giggled at the sight of the two Filipina sisters interacting together, it seems that they've instantly forgotten about the three people and the pair of canines right in front of them.

Sadly, you had to interrupt the moment between the two, seeing as you wouldn't want Papyrus and Sans to be standing up all day. Clearing your throat, you caught the attention of the sisters and the younger of the two suddenly unhooks her arms around the older one. Al had managed to catch herself before hitting the ground, standing beside her sister, a lazy grin still plastered onto her face.

The younger one spoke up first. "Sorry about that. Anyway, I'm Leiah, Alth- I mean Al's younger sis... even though we might not really seem like it." she stopped herself from saying her sister's true name and sweatdropped at the latter.

And it was kinda true, Leiah was almost the exact opposite of her elder sibling. Her hair was a lighter shade of brown and styled a little bit more neatly- having it in a braid with stray strands of hair here and there. Her figure was a lot more feminine along with her features when opposed to her sister's very boyish appearance. She also looked more professional than Al, her attire consisting of a typical white chef's outfit that was free of any stains.

"Well I Think That It's Very Obvious That You Two Are Siblings! You Almost Remind Me Of My Brother And I!" Papyrus points out, gesturing to himself and Sans who just winks nonchalantly at Leiah... Al raises an eyebrow at the short skeleton, giving him a look that said _'What do you think you're doing?'_

Leiah only giggles at the wink. "I guess that makes the two of us the responsible one." She smiles brightly at the tall skeleton.

Papyrus lets out a laugh. "Indeed!" He says enthusiastically.

The younger Filipina's gaze lands onto you and she grins at you. "(Name)! It's been a while, hasn't? It's good to see you here, again."

You smile at Leiah and nod at her along with a small "Yup!" before she seems to realize something and speaks up again.

"Oh! You guys are probably tired from standing there. Follow me and I'll show you guys to your table." She turns to lead you and the skeleton brothers to a table for four people, Al lagging a bit behind Sans.

After all of you are settled in your seats and your canine companions, Alpha and Omega are in their exclusive area, Al decides to break the ice.

"Oh yeah, sis, these are (Name's) friends, the great Papyrus and his bro, Sans." Al gestures to the two, Papyrus grinning brightly at his title and Sans raising a hand to wave with a brief 'sup.'

Leiah grins at the two. "It's nice to meet you two, I do hope you'll like the food here."

"Of course they'll like it, Lei. I mean, who hasn't?" You say to the Filipino, a smile on your face.

Papyrus nods in agreement. "I Agree With (Name)! I Am Sure That We Will Love Your Cooking, Right Sans?" The younger skeletons asks, breaking Sans out of his concentrated gaze at Al who was still eerily grinning at him.

"yeah, what paps said." Sans says absentmindedly- he wasn't able to pick up the conversation as he was too busy trying to see Al's SOUL or STATS, if he'd be helping the anomaly, he should at least know something important about her like how much EXP or LOVE she has, unlike what happened when the older skeleton tried to see your stats, he didn't experience sudden pain... instead of the clear white words the would hover in front of him when he read the stats of other, all he could see were glitching words that flickered and rapidly changed letter and numbers- it seemed as if the brunette knew about this and kept on grinning knowingly at him. Not only that, her soul was no where to be found, Sans could could see her glitchy stats but not her soul- there wasn't even some kind of barrier around her soul like yours, it's like it wasn't even there in the first place... how very odd.

Papyrus had to keep in the urge to elbow his older brother, knowing that by his response, he wasn't listening to the conversation.

Leiah smiles at the taller of the two skeletons. "That's great to hear! Oh, by the way here's the menu." The Filipina gives them the two menus which she grabbed from a waiter who was conveniently carrying them back to their place. He had messy, short blond hair, green eyes and somewhat bushy eyebrows- he was also slightly peeved that his manager casually took them from him without warning but decided to say nothing and huff at the female.

The younger brunette turns to you. "I assume you'll be having your usual breakfast order?" she asks, an eyebrow raised.

You nod at her. "Yup! A cafe latte with a slice of blueberry cheesecake." You smile at Leiah in which she returns.

Papyrus, who was amazed by the vast choices of different kinds pasta and cuisine, spoke up. "Human Leiah, Why Does Your Spaghetti Come In Different Types?" He asks, holding up his menu and pointing a phalange at said type of pasta.

As Leiah was about to answer, Al decided to cut her younger sister off and respond to the query. "That's because my sis and I are from the Philippines, we tend to make spaghetti a bit differently over there. Though we add our own little twist when makin' it, to add a sense of 'finesse' and originality to it- since uh the dish over there is uh quite casual lookin' ? Not to mention that some other countries have their own version of the dish." Al winks at the younger skeleton, grinning wider when Sans shoots her a menacing look.

Papyrus instantly brightened up at the explanation and excitedly demanded their finest 'Filipino Styled Spaghetti' with a glass of some good ‘ol iced tea.

Leiah chuckles a bit at the energy of the tall skeleton as she wrote down his order on a notepad that was previously in the pocket of her apron.

The brunette turns to Papyrus’ older brother. “What are you going to order, Sans?”

At the exact same time, both Sans and Al say, “Don’t you mean _water_ you going to order?”

Leiah deadpans and glares mildly at the older Filipino as Papyrus snaps his head towards the shorter skeleton, his eye sockets narrowing down at him. The two elder siblings have smug shit-eating grins plastered on their faces, despite the two jokingly hitting on each other's younger sibling, it seems that they won't let that get into the way of their quickly blooming partnership to wreak havoc by telling shitty jokes and puns.

Instead of groaning at the bad pun, you laugh a bit at their antics. The two pairs of siblings were just too alike and amusing to watch- especially when their actions are very similar but distinct in their own way.

“I swear that you guys are made for each other!” You muse, chuckling a bit before noticing that all four of them suddenly stop and are staring at you- you swear that you could almost hear a record scratch at moment.

The older pair of siblings seem to take what you said with a negative thought, Al staring at you with a somewhat disgusted ‘really’ poker face and Sans’ expression seems to go hollow as he stared blankly at the table. Meanwhile, the younger ones have flustered faces, Papyrus adorning a light orange blush across his cheekbones as Leiah had light pink dusted across her cheeks.

You raise an eyebrow at the four, you guess that they took your comment a bit seriously.

“What? I didn’t really mean it, I know that this girl over here,” you jab a thumb towards Al. “Would never actually get into a relationship and would probably never let anyone be with Leiah.” You reason, noticing that Al had already relaxed into her seat while her sister seemed to be more embarrassed at what you said.

The skeleton brothers seemed to have also relaxed, though Papyrus still has a faint orange tint to his skull.

Coughing, Leiah turned her attention towards Sans. “So, uh, what will your order be?”

Sans, who had only skimmed the menu was a bit unsure on what to order but nonetheless gave a reply.

“i guess i’ll have the uh.. regular burg with a bottle of ketchup.” Sans says, his light pupils quickly scanning under the ‘Burgers’ part of the menu.

Leiah nods at the order, having already forgotten the earlier commotion. “Ok, then. Would you like anything el-“ the younger Filipina is cut off by the waiter from earlier, who suddenly slides up to the table from out of nowhere.

“Are you sure you want to order that, sir?” The waiter asks Sans, his voice laced with a thick English accent.

You instantly recognize the blonde waiter and speak up. “Arthur? What in the he-“ sadly, you are also cut off by said person.

“If I may suggest sir, why don’t order some fish and chips or perhaps some scones, hmm?” Arthur says, flashing a friendly grin towards the short skeleton.

Despite being a bit weirded out by the blonde, Sans manages to reply. “uh, no thank you. i think i’ll stick to what i ordered.”

Leiah, who was getting very irritated at the Englishman who was possibly ruining the very well maintained reputation of her restaurant, grabbed Arthur by his collar as he was about to open his mouth.

“ _Arthur_ … shouldn’t you be doing your _job_ right now?” The younger brunette asked, a warning tone evident in her voice.

The green eyed male started to sweat, a dreadful expression on his features as he spoke albeit nervously.

“Ah… well… I um…” Arthur lets out a forced chuckle as Leiah stares at him with dead eyes.

Leiah tightens her grip on the Brit’s collar as she turns back to the four of you with a slightly forced smile.

“Since that’ll be all, a waiter will be back with your order, shortly. Now if you excuse me, I have to attend to something.” The Filipina then turns away and somehow drags the blonde behind the counter and into the kitchen while Arthur was letting out nervous pleas.

Once the two disappeared from your sight, you look back to the skeleton brothers- Papyrus is probably startled by the quick change in behavior of Leiah, his eye sockets wide in shock that they somehow look like googly eyes meanwhile Sans has his grin a bit strained, a questioning expression on his features.

Papyrus speaks up first. “Well, That Was Certainly Something!” He seems to have calmed down.

Al snickers and lets out a hearty laugh that lasts for a small while. “Ha! That’s my sis for ya! She tends to do things like that if she gets irritated.” She winks, a bright grin on her face as if she’s proud of what had occurred.

You giggle a bit at the Filipino’s antics. “You shouldn’t really be proud of that, Al.”

Al raises an eyebrow at you. “Aw c’mon, it means my little sis can handle herself if I’m not there…” She trails off, suddenly becoming mellow at thought.

Not liking the sudden shift in the atmosphere, Papyrus turns to you. “Human (Name)! It Seems Like You Also Know The People Who Work Here. Do You?”

You nods, smiling a bit. “Yup! I’m friends with everyone that works here, it’s actually kinda funny, really. We all used to be in the same regiment and I was their commanding officer.”

Sans interest was piqued- it was uncanny how the crew of Golden Seasons also used to be part of your regiment. Since this was a fairly moderate restaurant, Sans estimates that there should be about 15-20 employees.

“really? that is kinda funny, you fine with telling us more about them?” Sans asks, in which he receives a light nudge from Papyrus who thought it was rude for Sans to just ask you something like that.

You nod and smile at them. “It’s fine by me! Well… I’m not sure where to start but.. ah… I guess I can tell you guys about the crew. You’ll uh, help with that, right Al?” You turn to the brunette who gives a slight nod, though it seems like her mind is somewhere else.

Turning back at the two, you decide to start with Arthur. “The uh waiter earlier was Arthur- Arthur Kirkland, he was the task force’s informant. People don’t really order English cuisine here since something bad usually happens whenever he tries to cook. That and the fact that he tried to persuade you in ordering whatever he suggested is probably because you ordered what he would call a ‘greasy morsel.’ Arthur tends to dislike anything that’s American.”

Papyrus pipes up. “And I Would Agree With Him! Those Fries And Burgers You Always Have At Grillby’s Are Just Too Greasy, Sans! You Should Be Eating Something More Healthy.” He frowns at his brother.

Sans shrugs. “i’m not so sure about that, paps. i don’t think I have the _stomach_ for it.” Sans grins wider when Papyrus narrows his eye sockets at the pun.

You clear your throat, gaining the two’s attention and then gesture to a waitress with long light brown hair, a pink flower sticking out in her hair. She was giving bright smiles as she waited tables and even interacting with some kids that were brought along with their families.

“That’s Elizabeta Héderváry, she was one of the team’s medic along with Yao Wang. Though Yao’s probably in the kitchen right now, he’s in charge of the Chinese cuisine while Liz is in charge of the Hungarian cuisine- though, not many people order so she mostly waits the tables.” You say.

You head Al chuckle a bit before speaking up. “Yeah, and she’s tough to boot as well. She tends to use a frying pan to hit people who just being plain bastards. So word of advice from me, don’t get on her bad side, there’s already been about… ah.. a few people in the crew who’s faced her wrath.” Al shrugs a bit, relaxing in her seat and closing her eyes, a smile still on her face.

You roll your eyes and look at Sans and Papyrus. “Don’t worry though, she has a good heart and since the crew and I were all in the military before, we’re all kinda pro-monster. We know how uh.. fragile you guys are.”

Sans rests his skull on his hand, raising an eyebrow at you. “ _fragile_? ya think monsters are fragile?”

You sweat a bit and scratch your cheek. “Well… ‘fragile’ might not be the right word to use....” You trail off, you look to Al for some kind of help since the shorter skeleton’s interested gaze bothered you a little.

Opening an eye, Al obliges to your silent request. “To.. put it bluntly, you guys are mostly considered ‘easy targets’ by some humans despite your magical capabilities. By some reports, you guys can literally _hit the dust_ with just one hit if you monsters don’t wanna fight back.”

Once the Filipino was done speaking, you kick the brunette’s seat which was already tipped back a bit, causing her chair to fall backwards and Al’s eyes to snap open. Fortunately, she able to quickly grab the table and prevent herself from hitting the cold hard floor and a possible concussion.

“Jeezuz, (Name)! No need to get your panties in a twist over that, I was just statin’ facts.” Al shrugs nonchalantly.

You feel heat crawl up to your cheeks, you hated it whenever Al used that line. But before you could retaliate, Papyrus beats you to it.

"Well... It May Be True That Us Monsters Are Easy To Defeat If We Do Not Want To Fight... And That There Are Still Rifts Between Humans And Monsters Even If It Already Had Been Two Years... But... I Still Believe That If We Work Hard Enough, Humanity and Monsterkind Could Live Together Without Conflict." The tall skeleton says sincerely.

Sans turns to his younger brother- even after all the things they've went through, Papyrus still believed that it was possible for the two races to put aside their differences and live together in peace... it warmed the short skeleton's soul that his little brother was still hopeful for the future.

You let out a small breath, what Papyrus said had a strong effect on you. He still believes in that? That one day we can stop fighting? It's a ridiculous thing to believe in, really... there'd still be people who'd go against that, people who would go out of there way to bring an end to monsterkind... yet, hearing the tall skeleton say it with all his confidence and sincerity... it makes you hope that maybe there's something good to look forward in the future.

Before anyone can break the silence, you hear a voice calling your name. "(Name)? Is that you dude? It's been a long time since you stopped by."

Recognizing the obnoxious voice, you turned your head to the source and found that you were correct in your assumption. A man clad in the chef's uniform was holding a tray of food and drinks that clearly had your order as well as the skeleton brothers' with no difficulty whatsoever. The man had short blonde hair with a cowlick that stood out from the rest of his hair, he also had bright sky blue eyes, a pair of glasses and a goofy grin plastered onto his face.

"Oh, 'sup Alfie, you know what happened to your bro?" Al asks the American as he sets down the tray onto your table, it seems that he hasn't notice the two skeletons yet.

"Arthur? Oh yeah! Dude, your sis gave him the lecture of a lifetime! Serves him right for trying to stop me from serving up dishes." Alfred grins as he finishes putting the food and drinks on the table.

 You smile at the American. "Hey, Alfred. Yeah, it's been a while but I thought I could just show some friends the restaurant."

Alfred tilts his head at you. "Friends? But there's only you and-" the blonde stops himself as he finally notices the two skeletons.

A few seconds past before Alfred's eyes light up. "Woah! You guys are just like real animated skeletons! Dudes, that so awesome! I can't believe that I'm talking to actual skeleton monsters! Man, this so freakin' cool, it's almost like I'm in a videogame...." The American continues to excite over the two who are surprised to get this kind of reaction from a human.

Just as you about to shut up the obnoxious blonde, he abruptly stops gushing, takes a step back from the table and does a dramatic pose.

"Allow me to introduce myself! My name is Alfred F. Jones and I'm the HERO! It's such an honor to meet you dudes!" Alfred proclaims with a loud voice. It seems that the rest of the customers dining in the place did turn their heads to the blue eyed male but otherwise, they didn't mind it since this was a daily occurrence Alfred would put up whenever he would meet new people when waiting the tables.

A few seconds after the American's grand introduction, Papyrus stood up from his chair, stepped to the side and also poses dramatically.

"And I Shall Introduce Myself As Well! I Am The Great Papyrus And I Was One Of The Royal Guards! It's Is Truly An Honor To Meet You Too, Human Alfred!" The tall skeleton proclaims as well with a loud voice.

Alfred lets out his signature 'Hero's Laugh' and grins brightly at Papyrus. "Dude, that was so awesome! Not many people react like that when I introduce myself. Oh, and man, I can't believe that you were in the Royal Guard, that's so cool!" The blonde gushes once more and Papyrus takes in the praise.

"actually, paps was training to be in the royal guard." Sans pipes up casually.

Papyrus snaps his head towards his older brother. "Hey, That Doesn't Mean I Lied!" He exclaims.

"Either way, it's still pretty cool, dude! It reminds me when I was still in the military! Man, those were the days, huh (Name)?" Alfred nudges you with his elbow.

You roll your eyes at him but smile nonetheless. "Yeah, I guess so. Though, I still say that Matthew's still a better sniper than you are, Alfie." 

The American does a double take. "Huh!? But c'mon Major, I always get those shots!" 

"Yes... Though you always pick the worse spots to shoot from, besides Matt's never gotten seen by the enemy." You say, causing Alfred to chuckle nervously at your statement.

"Eheheh... Well, I gotta go- I still have some orders to serve up.. And I don't want to get scolded by Leiah or hit by Liz." With that, Alfred takes his tray and retreats back to the kitchen.

Papyrus got back into his seat and smiled brightly at you. "Your Friend Is Certainly Nice, (Name)! I Don't Think My Brother And I Had Ever Gotten That Kind Of Reaction... It Seems That Humans Can't Handle The Greatness Of Us Skeleton Monsters."

You giggle a bit. "Alfred is mostly optimistic about everything and he loves his videogames. But anyway, Alfred was one of the teams snipers along with his other brother- Matthew Williams. Matthew tends to be left unnoticed by a lot of people and mistaken for Alfred, though they're brothers they're really opposites from each other." You say as you get the spoon for your blueberry cheescake.

"heh, it seems like _such a brother_ that your crew's got people related to each other." Sans remarks, winking as he gets his ketchup bottle and burger.

Papyrus sighs at the pun. "And It Also Seems Like I Will Never Escape You And Your Puns, Brother." Sans just grins wider as Papyrus grabs a spoon and fork rather distastefully (though Sans can see that small smile Papyrus fails to hide).

After taking a bite of the very delicious and well made cheescake, you speak up. "Actually, there are a lot of people related to each other in the crew. There's the Italian brothers- Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, they're twins and they were the team's scouts. There's the German Brothers- Ludwig and Gilbert Beilschmidt, Ludwig was my second in command and Gilbert was the team's mechanic and one of the soldiers."

Sans raises a bonebrow. "huh, that's kinda unexpected." the short skeleton takes of the bun of his burger and douses it with a ridiculous amount of ketchup.

You raise an eyebrow at the action but then shrug it off and take a sip of your cafe latte, maybe Sans just really really loves ketchup... it reminds you of how Al never goes one day without drinking or having a bottle of chocolate syrup or anything chocolate- you wonder how the hell she hasn't gotten diabetes or cavities yet.

Papyrus pipes up in delight after taking a bite of his spaghetti. "This Spaghetti Is The Best Spaghetti I Have Ever Tasted! But Then Again, It Still Lacks Something That Only My Spaghetti Could Ever Achieve. Give My Regards To Your Sister, Human Al!"

Said female smiles at him and nods. "Sure, Leiah would be happy to hear that." Al then gets off her chair and pushes it back to its proper place.

You turn to her in confusion. "Where are you going, Al?"

The brunette shrugs. "Eh, it's time for me to check the request list- you know, get this place lookin' lively. Besides, I'm kinda itchin' to humiliate some of the guys with the songs." Al winks at you playfully in which you roll your eyes at.

"where's your friend goin' (name)?" Sans asks, eyeing the Filipino who walks up to the counter taking a small clipboard off of it and starting reading it's contents. The short skeleton had already finished his burger... you didn't even see him take a bite.

Dismissing the fact that his burger has gone of into the abyss of whatever stomach that he lacks, you answer his question. "Oh. Well, Al also works part-time here, though she refuses to get paid. One of the things she does is sing some songs that get requested on the stage there." You point towards to said stage.

"She's a really good singer, so most people request her to sing but sometimes they request one of the guys to sing. Customers can also go up and sing whatever they want, but not many do in the morning." You shrug, proceeding to take another bite of your delicious dessert.

You hear a mic turn on, but you pay it no mind and continue enjoying your meal, knowing that Al was on the stage and getting ready.

"Okay, check one two three, the mic's workin' well, right folks?" You hear Al ask and she receives some 'yeses' and 'yups' from customers who actually have the consideration to answer her, this also included Papyrus.

"Heh, ok then, better get this show up and runnin', huh? Well, it seems we got some mighty fine requests here and I think I'll just start with this song right here." Al winks towards the customers who directed their attention towards her.

"Warning though, don't blame me if you guys start cringing at my horrible singing or if you guys start feeling hot and flustered 'cause of my voice." Al warns the audience, though instead of distaste the customers respond with positive feedback- some people hollered out that your Filipino friend as lying about her voice.... you swear that you even heard someone say out loud that Al's voice was sexy.

Apparently you heard right as you hear the brunette cough awkwardly into the mic, signalling the restaurant to be silent, before speaking once more. "Uh, any _whale_ , I'll be performing 'I'm Cooler Than You' by Mike Posner. The song's a bit old, sure but I can still say it's a pretty good song." Al grins a bit forcefully, brushing off the earlier comments about her voice- she had originally chose a more suggestive song to sing but considering the reaction she got.... she instantly changed her song, as much as the Filipino loves playfully being suggestive... having weird fans (and potential stalkers) make it harder to enjoy to tease people.

On your side, however, you just had this gut wrenching feeling that told you that Al would most definitely request that you go up the small stage and sing. You're not sure what song she'll give you, but you're still pretty much more or less, screwed- the reasons being a) it's been a while since you actually sang in front of a group of people or an audience for that matter, and there's b) despite the fact that you used to be in the military- it doesn't excuse you from a having this tiny problem of having Atelophobia aka the fear of disappointing others. You're a bit scared that you'll mess up in front of a good audience that deserves a good performance and it didn't help that Sans and Papyrus, two new friends that you had made are going to see and hear you sing for the first time.

You hear Al strum the first few notes of the song and she hasn't even started singing yet you feel your heart beating loudly in your ears, anxiety eating away at your thoughts but you push them down and try to calm down- you're not going to let your fear get in the way of having a good time.

Though it seems like you're going to have to cross your fingers until she finishes, hoping that she won't ask you to sing, especially when there are two skeletons that you might have to impress if it ever comes to that.


	7. Singing Makes People Fall In Love With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader inevitably gets convinced to sing  
> The skeleton bros feel something warm and fuzzy for you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Lose yourself in the music."
> 
> Warning: Singing, feels may arise and more characters from that obnoxious anime involving countries.

As you keep eating your delectable desert, you think to yourself that you wish your best friend would _not_ call you up to sing. You always had this nagging feeling to say yes whenever Al asks for a favor since it was a rare occurrence that she'd actually ask for something and well, she always had your back for as long as you can remember.

Al bobs her head to the beat as she strums her guitar, letting herself get absorbed in the music.

As if on cue, the brunette directs her attention to the audience, giving them a wolfish grin before singing the first few lines.

 _"If I could write you a song and make you fall in love_  
_I would already have you right under my arm_  
_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_  
_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me."_

Somehow, the Filipino was able to walk around while playing her guitar, a playful expression resting on her features and her voice projecting loud enough to be heard clearly across the room without a mic. The customers seemed to stop what they were doing and bob their heads to the beat of the song- enjoying the husky low alto the song was being sung in. Both Sans and Papyrus are surprised at the smooth but low voice the brunette has, not really expecting her to have such a singing voice.

 _"You got designer shades, just to hide your face_  
_And you wear them around like you're cooler than me._  
_And you never say 'hey' or remember my name_  
_And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me._

You have taken one last bite of your blueberry cheesecake before the cake itself was finished and took a sip of your cafe latte. If you were being honest with yourself, you'd say that you kinda did want to sing after Al does... but, you might embarrass yourself in front of Papyrus as well as his brother, not living up to their expectations and you did _not_ want that. So it'd be better to just try and avoid singing at all costs (but sadly, you know that it's inevitable).

 _"You got your high brow,_ _Switch in your walk,_  
_And you don't even look when you pass by_  
_But you don't know, the way that you look_  
_When your steps make that much noise._ _"_

It almost seems as if the lights above have dimmed down a bit and Al was under a spotlight that followed her as she went around shooting winks to customers that she definitely knew that were not creepy or easy to get a reaction out of. You pretty much sure enough, that she'll go to one of the tables that were occupied by some person that had some kind of dirty little secret that'd go with the next lines of the song.

 _"I got you all figured out,_  
_You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen_  
_Behind your make-up, nobody knows who you even are_  
_Who do you think that you are?_

 _"Cause it sure seems ('cause it sure seems)_  
_You got no doubts (that you got no doubts)_  
_But we all see (we all see)_  
_You got your head in the clouds"_

The Filipino did exactly what you predicted, walking up to one of the tables that had a stereotyped popular girl in school and glances at her with a knowing look causing the female to look away with a blush and concentrate on her food. This makes Al grin before moving on the bridge of the song, enticing the crowd to sing with her.

Sans, in all his honesty, admits that Al has him stumped- he doesn't get how can the brunette put so much effort in her singing, heck for anything that she's doing if she knows that there'll be a RESET, then she knows that everything they've ever done was all for nothing. It's been a few weeks or maybe months before Sans just had this itching feeling that there'd be a reset, even if Frisk promised him that there would be no more resets, the skeleton had his doubts but it seems that he was right all along... only this time, Frisk (or Chara) weren't causing it- something else was. Al seems to be the number one suspect on his list for the resets but the it wouldn't add up if she wanted to help stop them once and for all- the only thing that Sans could do as for the moment was to hope that he'd find out the source of the resets with the Filipino's help.

Papyrus on the other hand was sincerely enjoying the music, he didn't expect Al was this good in singing.... hmm, maybe Sans also has a hidden talent for singing? If so, maybe the tall skeleton wouldn't have to scold his brother for doing absolutely nothing on a daily basis.

 _"If I could write you a song and make you fall in love_  
_I would already have you right under my arm_  
_I used up all of my tricks, I hope that you like this_  
_But you probably won't, you think you're cooler than me._

 _You got designer shades, just to hide your face_  
_And you wear them around like you're cooler than me._  
_And you never say 'hey', or remember my name._  
_It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me._ "

As your Filipino friend strums the last few notes, having being back up on the stage, you turn your head towards her and you instantly regret it. The two of you clash gazes and Al smirks at you, her eyes holding a mischievous glint. Welp, it seems like you'll be inevitably singing up on stage- you just hope you don't mess up and embarrass yourself in front of the many customers in the restaurant including the two skeletons who were seated right across from where you are.

Al removes the guitar from her person, holding it out in one hand as she graciously bows, the customers applauding her performance. You see her turning away from the crowd, setting down her guitar and managing to swiftly set up the keyboard, making some changes to the it's settings- to suit it for the next song, the brunette then gets a hold of the mic and grins mischievously. Dread settles in the pits of your stomach as you prepare yourself to be called up and perform whatever song your best friend had in store for you.

"Well, folks. It seems I'm goin' to have a change of plans for the next song. Instead of me singing '7 years' a rewrite version by Leah Guest, my best friend will! Come on up here, (Name) (Surname)!" Al announces, dramatically gesturing towards you. At that very moment, you were put under a spotlight which drew the attention of most of the customers to look at you in anticipation. You can even hear whispers erupting from the customers saying that you were that famous person who appeared in the news earlier... which you did.

Papyrus raises his bonebrows at you. "I Didn't Know That You Could Sing, (Name)!" A hint of surprise in his voice.

"heh, neither did i, paps. how about you go up on stage and sing, i'm sure it'll be your... _forte_." Sans suggests, winking at you.

Papyrus ignores the pun and enthusiastically nods in agreement. "You Should, (Name)!" The tall skeleton looks at you with expectation.

You feel your cheeks heat up a bit and chuckle nervously. "Actually...." You trail off, trying to come up with some sort of excuse to get you out of this situation

"Ey (Name)! Don't leave me hangin' here, bud!" Al exclaims from the stage.

You hear shouts of encouragement from Golden Season's crew and cheers from the patrons for you to go up on stage.

You sigh in exasperation and stand up from your seat. "Alright, I'll sing." you give in to their wants, earning you more cheers.

"I Know You Can Do It, Friend!" Papyrus cheers, grinning at you with closed eye sockets.

You smile at the tall skeleton, hearing him say that gives you a boost of confidence. You let out a breath and proceed to walk towards the stage.

"That's our (Name)!" You look back to see a man with platinum blonde hair, red eyes and a baby chick settled on top of his head grinning proudly at you. At Gilbert's side stands a man who is taller than him, adorning blonde hair and icy blue eyes, a small but proud smile on his features.

You crack a grin at the self proclaimed 'Prussian' and his brother as you get up the stage. Despite all this encouragement, you'll have to remind yourself to knock your best friend in the head for making you sing in front of your new friends.

Upon nearing the center front of the average sized platform, Al grins at you a little _too_ smugly. If looks could kill, you're sure that the Filipino would have been roasted by your bitter glare. Though Al just rolls her eyes playfully and gestures for you to take the mic which she had already placed back on its stand. In the meantime, you also thank whatever God up there that you practically know the song you're going to sing by heart.

You let out a small breath to calm your nerves, you're shaking a bit from anxiety and the constant thoughts of disappointing everyone in the room, but nonetheless you know that you'll be able to pull this off. You grab the mic, holding it in it's stand as Al takes her seat at the keyboard, you scan the crowd and see the skeleton brothers giving you encouraging smiles (or grin in Sans' case). You also notice customers and regulars that you knew are giving you looks of expectation, the crew were also giving you multiple thumbs up and encouraging smiles or grins.

 _'It's going to be alright, just lose yourself in the music (Name).'_ you mentally reassure yourself.

Glancing back to your audience, you take in a breath and exhale. Hearing Al play the first few notes of the song piece, you let yourself get lost in the music- calming all the doubts you have swimming in your head.

 _"Once I was seven years old_  
_And my mama told me to be_  
_The kindest girl that I could be_  
_Once I was seven years old"_

You're a bit relieved that you didn't botch your singing at the very beginning and you hope that you'll be able to carry it out smoothly for the rest of the song. You close your eyes to help you concentrate on the song, it's only you and the music now- no need to worry about your performance.

 _"This is a scary world, I didn't let that phase me_  
_We put our brave face on from the morning 'til the evening_  
_And by eleven I learnt words that hurt more than bruises_  
_Life is a restless game, we're tryin' not to lose it_  
  
_Once I was eleven years old, my daddy told me_  
_My heart had to be the prettiest thing about me_  
_Once I was eleven years old"_

As you continue singing, Papyrus feels his soul flutter and ache- a warm feeling consuming him all of a sudden and his magic painting a soft glow of orange across his cheekbones. The way you sing was simply angelic, your voice was calm and soft but at the same time it was powerful- he could clearly sense the strong feelings that were behind it. The softness and sincerity of your voice was enough to make Papyrus forget all the events that had happened earlier. The tall skeleton finds himself smiling softly as he stares at you in a dreamy haze, cherishing how you looked with your closed eyes and content expression you held as you continue to sing.

 _"I've always dreamt so big, and I'ma keep on dreaming_  
_And in a hopeless world, I've always kept believing_ ,  
_I've always kept on breathing, always kept achieving_  
_Despite the sticks and stones, I will not be defeated."_

 _Soon I'll be twenty years old_  
_And my brothers told me to hold_  
_The ones who love me most so closely_  
_Soon I'll be twenty years old"_

You open your eyes and glance at the pair of skeletons, flashing them a heartwarming grin before turning your gaze to the audience. It seems that the customers and patrons are enjoying themselves, you give yourself a mental pat on the back for lasting this long before focusing on the song once more.

As you give that soft grin to the skeleton brothers, Sans feels a bit of his magic rush to his face- thinking that your sweet gesture was only meant for the short skeleton and not for both him and Papyrus. The short skeleton reclined more into his seat and tried to hide in his hood as a soft hue of blue covered his cheeks, he couldn't deny that your passionate singing did make him feel warm inside as well as that it felt as if there were butterflies fluttering in his rib cage when you grinned at him.

 _ _"I wanna make a change, make this place a little better__  
_We need to live within a world where everybody matters_  
_No, I don't wanna see anyone's sons or daughters cryin'_  
_Cause they don't fit in with what society has taught them_  
  
_Soon I'll be twenty years old and my friends_  
_have told me to keep my chin up_  
_when my tears are streaming  
_Soon I'll be twenty years old__ "

 _Soon we'll be thirty years old, what will our lives hold?_  
_Will I be satisfied with all that surrounds me?_  
_Soon I'll be thirty years old"_

Most of the restaurant's crew had momentarily stopped serving the customers as they were both too mesmerized by your performance, of course Leiah only allowed those who weren't needed in the kitchen to stand by the counter and enjoy your singing. A certain trio stood at each other's side- Antonio Carriedo, a Spaniard with short messy brown hair, green eyes, Francis Bonnefoy, a Frenchman with blue eyes and blonde hair that was tied into a low ponytail and Gilbert- otherwise known as the 'Bad Touch Trio' were plotting something together. Despite being your regiment's flirtatious bunch they were also the considerate ones, (not that the others weren't, they just happen to show it more often) knowing about your tiny little phobia and so, they plan that if the customers don't react quickly enough by the end your singing.... well you'll see soon enough.

 _ _"No matter how old we are, age is just a number__  
_It's never too late to love,To reach or care for each other_  
_To forgive a brother, or to find a lover_  
_Life is a mystery- it's waiting to be discovered_  
  
_Soon I'll be sixty years old, my life will be a story_  
Will my children tell their children about me?  
_I'll watch a generation rise up to change the nation,_  
_The past lays down foundations for the future celebrations_

 _ _Soon I'll be sixty years old, will I be all alone__  
_cause I never valued what was all around me?_  
_Soon I'll be sixty years old."_

Unbeknownst to you, Al smirks triumphantly as she looks over to Sans and Papyrus both of them with blushes across their skulls before glancing back to you, her grin shifting into a bittersweet smile. The Filipino shakes her head slightly puts on a lazy smile back on her features, convincing herself that this is for the better- everything will finally fall into place and it will all end. Though Al relishes the fact that neither of the brothers had realized that the other was developing some kind of crush for you, the brunette chuckling silently as she knows about the trouble that this will hold in the future.  
  
_"Soon I'll be sixty years old, and God will show me_  
_that he was by my side through my every heartbeat_  
_Soon I'll be sixty_

 _Once I was seven years old_  
_And my mama told me to be_  
_The kindest girl that I could be_  
_Once I was seven years old"_

Singing the last lines of the song as your Filipino friend plays the last few notes of the piece, a small silence follows after. Anxiety and nervousness begins to gnaw at your insides making you feel sick all of a sudden, you feel as if the audience are suddenly whispering negatives things about you- either they're disappointed at your performance or that they were expecting more from you. You try and shove your phobia back into from the hell it crawled out of, telling yourself that you did great, that your performance was more than enough..... but how come there's no feedback from the crowd...?

"Well done, Mademoiselle! That was magnifique!" You see Francis in his chef's uniform as he claps his hands, a proud smile on his lips.

"Gran actuación, chica! You were angelic!" Antonio exclaims cheerily, giving you a closed eyed grin.

"Ja Frau! That was even more awesome than I am!" Gil follows, laughing his signature 'kesesese' laugh as Gilbird jumps up and down on his head, making adorable excited chirps.

Soon after the trio's outburst of praise, the restaurant erupts into applauds and cheers- you feel heat rise up to your cheeks, clearly not expecting your former squad mates to still be this considerate for you since well... you are the reason they also got decommissioned from service. Nevermind that- you think to yourself that you'll have to thank the three for breaking the uncomfortable silence, it's good to know that the crew would still back you up no matter what.

You put on a content grin, taking a dramatic bow before feeling a hand on your shoulder after you're done. You look at your side, seeing Al grinning lazily at you as she takes the mic from its stand and looks to the audience.

"There you have it, folks! An amazing performance by (Name) (Surname)! Let's give her another round of applause!" Al announces, glancing back to you as crowd instantly burst into applaud.

You feel your light blush intensify at the smug looking smirk the brunette had on her lips, as if to tell you that she knew that you'd get a good reaction out of the restaurant. Al may have been right but you're still afraid you didn't meet the expectations of at least one person in the vicinity, that your singing horribly disappointed them, this thought causes you to look down to the floor.

Al elbows you lightly, breaking you out of your overthinking and causing you to turn to her. "Hey, ya better get back to your _bone friends_ , (Name)." The Filipino says while wiggling her eyebrows, grinning wider and chuckling a bit when your blush darkens to another shade of red.

You disregard her suggestive joke and walk off the stage while trying to calm the red that was painted across your cheeks. Al shakes her head a bit, smiling before she announces for Arthur to come up the stage to sing the song 'You'll Be Back' from the musical 'Hamilton'. The Brit angrily grumbles about how the person who requested must've thought that him singing that song would've been amusing as he walks towards the stage in begrudging compliance.

* * *

Papyrus was still in a bit of a daze and only snapped out of it when he saw you walking back to the table. The tall skeleton quickly composed himself and greeted you with a bright grin, though there was still a light orange hue to his skull.

"That Was Splendid, (Name)! You Have An Amazing Voice!" Papyrus praises as you take a seat on your chair. He honestly wanted to say more, he wanted to tell you how you voice held power, how it was so very angelic, how it made it soul flutter in his ribcage- but alas, that could scare you and make you think he was weird.... besides, he only liked you platonically (or that's what he keeps telling himself.)

A blush blooms once more on your face, you chuckle nervously as you rub the back of your neck. "It uh.. it was nothing really... but.. thanks for the compliment." you smile sincerely at Papyrus.

The said skeleton feel as if there were butterflies in his rib cage when you smiled at him like that, a darker shade of orange washing over his cheek bones. How is it possible that you could make him feel this way when you had met just yesterday? He isn't complaining however, he's agreed with himself that the warmth that blooms in his chest was a wonderful feeling.

"Sans? Are you okay, is something wrong?" You ask the short skeleton who was slouching in his seat, hiding his face with his hoodie.

Papyrus' blush calms down as he turns to Sans, now just noticing his state. "Sans? What Are You Doing? It Looks Like You're Trying To Hide Something."

Sans grumbles a bit before sitting up properly, his hood falling off his skull. "yeah, i'm fine- just trying to _ketchup_ on some sleep." The short skeleton says, grinning lazily as he takes the ketchup bottle and drinks from it.

The younger skeleton groans a bit from the overused pun. "Honestly Sans, You Need To Stop Reusing Puns Over And Over Again." Papyrus complains.

Just as the older skeleton was about to respond with another witty comeback, the brothers hear you giggle. Both of them stop and turn to you, the two had taken a moment to realized how adorable your laugh was as well as how you looked with you closed eyes and the faint remnants of pink dashed across your face. Sans and Papyrus both feel their own souls flutter and pulse as their magic rush up and cover their skulls with a blue and orange glow respectively.

You open your eyes to see the two skeletons minding their business, both of them trying not to look directly at you. You raise an eyebrow at them in suspicion as you notice the faint hues of color on their skulls. In the end you shrug it off, maybe they suddenly thought of something that they like or, who knows?

A few seconds later, Sans clears his non-existent throat and speaks up. "oh yeah, so.. why were you uh.. laughin'?, s'not like I did something that tickled your funny bone?" Papyrus gives a small grunt of irritation at the pun, though it seems his thoughts are somewhere else.

You smile at the pun. "Actually, when you downed that ketchup bottle... it kinda reminded me of Al- she also does that but with chocolate instead." You chuckle, remembering the first time you saw the Filipino downed a whole bottle of chocolate syrup in one go, some of the syrup dripping down her chin when you two where kids- you still wonder how the female doesn't get sugar highs with all the sugar she consumes.

The short skeleton lets out a dejected "oh." Sans was expecting something else.... like you actually thought that his puns were funny but it seems that fate wasn't on his side today.

Papyrus perks up, suddenly remembering something. "(Name)! I Almost Forgot To Ask You! Ambassador Frisk Is Holding A Party For Their Birthday This Saturday And I Was Wondering If You'd Like To Come!" He asks, hopefulness laced in his voice.

Ah, you had almost forgotten about that. It was big news that the child ambassador was having a big birthday celebration this Saturday and instead of making it open for all, the king and queen had decided for it to be invites only as they announced on MTT News- you had guessed that they didn't want the same thing to happen at Ambassador Frisk's party as it did during the supposed celebration for the Monster's liberation from the Underground.

Wait.... hold on for a second there, if Papyrus and Sans both have an invite to the birthday party... then that means they are friends of the Royal Family. Now that you think of it, you've also seen the two skeletons on MTT News a handful of times.....

Holy shit, you've just befriended two monsters that have close contacts with the Royal Family- and that is not good, with your identity revealed to the public that you were the leader of the masked rescue group of the Hostage Taking _and_ that you are one of the sole reasons why Humanity Saviors haven't had many successful plans to get rid of Monsterkind. You showing up at the Ambassador Frisk's birthday party would risk having that damned anti-monster group showing up to the party in hopes of getting rid of you along with the Royal Family.

But... how do say no to the sweet cinnamon roll in front of you, who was practically begging you to go with that hopeful glint in his eye sockets? Well, it seems like you're just going to have to make the most hardest decision you've ever made in your entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 Years (Leah Guest Rewrite)- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJceX3-vgIA
> 
> Also, go bother me on Tumblr!: [Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)


	8. Preparations & Realizations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader agrees to go to Frisk's b-day party  
> Skelebros have tiny little realizations of their own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: It's a filler chapterrrrrrrrr that was slightly rushed but still kinda important
> 
> Your Dress: [ Here](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AVmT9gedAuLYuO_F4pN6QbpuYRvciBFPUBHluY9NAmSON8XW4imAB6Q/)  
> *Note that the dress in the story doesn't really reach the floor and isn't backless// that's 'cause of reasons
> 
> Also, some awesome fanart of Leiah (so cool): [ Here](http://circadroid.deviantart.com/art/GIFT-Leiah-613063991)
> 
> "When the realization is deep, your whole being is dancing"

"I'm starting to regret my decision...." You trail off, eyeing the two dresses that were laid out onto your bed with discomfort. And to tell the truth, you weren't _that_ much of a dress person but you did own the two because of a few solo missions you've had that concerned being undercover and blending in with the crowd in celebrations that were a bit _too_ fancy for your tastes.

In the end, you _weren't_ able to say no to Papyrus. Even though you had wanted to refuse his request to avoid possible casualties and attempted assassinations from happening, youhad this nagging feeling that compelled you to go... that and the look Sans was shooting at you had also gave you an idea that if you said no to his brother's invitation, you'd probably be having a bad time.

But, it was definitely worth it when the tall skeleton lightened up at your response, his expression was lighting up in relief and happiness. Papyrus barely caught himself in time before he was able to embarrass himself by gloating that because the two of you had already formed a strong bond of friendship in a matter of few hours, you had accepted his invitation and possibly thought great of him and that maybe perhaps you'd fall in love with hi- oh wait, nevermind that last part.

Anyhow, Papyrus had asked for your address- in which the tall skeleton quickly explained that since he does not have an extra invitation letter to give you, meaning that he'd need to escort you to the party. After all, the great Papyrus didn't want you getting the wrong idea when he asked for your address, that might've ruined your image of him.

After that, the three of you discussed the details of the celebration.... actually it was just the two of you since Sans drifted off into his own world and only piped up in the conversation when there was an opportunity to make a joke or just to interrupt Papyrus. The younger skeleton seemed to be a bit annoyed at the suspicion that his older sibling was probably doing it on purpose, judging by that mischievous glint that shimmered in his eye sockets.

From the run down, the party was being held at the base of Mt. Ebott, the exact same place where a certain incident happened. It seems that the King and Queen could not refuse the request of the young ambassador. Papyrus had also made it a point for you to be ready by 2:30 pm (more or less) in your best formal wear- the skeleton brothers would pick you up by then. You had also noted from Sans' interruptions that while monsters would regard Frisk's birthday in great honor since the kid did free their whole race _and_ offered to be the bridge of human and monster relations, most monsters wouldn't really act _too_ formal at the party... though the humans attending the party have other plans.

Sans had also joked that you should just go to the party wearing something casual like he was planning to (aka just go to the party in home clothes). Although Sans instantly dismissed the idea, saying, "welp, seems like you'll be seeing me in a suit," once Papyrus announced that he would be utterly disappointed in him if he did end up going in such crude attire.

The skeleton brothers and yourself had parted ways when Sans reminded his younger brother that they still needed to help Toriel and pick up Frisk from school. Though Papyrus had subtly argued with Leiah before they left since the Filipina insisted that their meal was on the house, saying that it would come out of her dear older sister's wallet since Al had the privilege of getting a free meal due to a promise she made when the two were kids. It had taken a few minutes before the tall skeleton yielded and accepted the generous offer, of course, Papyrus still claimed that he will return the gesture someday.

After bidding them your goodbyes, you had stayed in the restaurant for a while longer before getting shoo'd away by both Al and Leiah- Al telling you to go home to get ready for the party that was to take place the day after tomorrow and Leiah scolding you for taking up the table longer than needed to. You called your canine pals and skedaddled out of there, much to the dismay to Alpha and Omega who were pleasantly enjoying the pats and treats they were receiving from the customers.

And because of your perfected procrastination skills, you spent the next day doing your daily routine which consisted of training yourself and your canine buds in your fitness room, going out to the police station to see how Henry was doing and staying a while to chat, running into the G8 while they were on break and doing your nightly patrol without going to a mall earlier in the day to get ready for the next day which is today- that brings you here, staring at the dresses that were laid out before you in contemplation. 

You sighed once again, the two outfits before were suited to the occasion but you don't think that they'd actually be appropriate to attend a kid's birthday party, much less _Ambassador Frisk's_ birthday party, as both of them showed much of your skin and seem suggestive enough to attract unwanted attention. Not to mention when you asked Alpha and Omega for their opinion on what dress you should wear, both of the canines chose the opposite the other chose and proceeded to glare at each other before you decided to intervene the sibling rivalry that thankfully didn't ensue.

"Miss (Name), you have a package waiting for you outside." The sudden electronic voice of Jarvis startles you and cause you to almost lose your balance- jeez, you were so busy contemplating on what to wear that you forgot about your AI butler.

"Did I startle you, Miss (Name)? I'm terribly sorry for that." Jarvis apologizes, he really should have just waited for the right moment to speak up.

You shake your head. "Nah, don't worry about it, J." You dismiss him before exiting your bedroom and walking to your front door, Alpha and Omega following you from behind.

Arriving to your destination, you open the door to see nobody but a box laying on the ground for you, as it has a piece of paper slapped onto it that said 'TO MS. (SURNAME)' in all caps, not to mention the handwriting looked awfully familiar but you didn't quite remember who it belonged to.

Taking the box and retreating back into the safety of your home, you place the box onto the coffee table in front of your sofa and went back to your room to get a cutter. Once you have retrieved the blade from its resting place, you head back to the mysterious box where your canine companions have situated themselves.

Sitting down on the flush carpet below you, you think to yourself for a moment. It was rather odd for you to receive a package at this time and day, since it was a special event today, most services were closed today to make way for the celebration that was to ensue- not only that, but it was also very concerning that Jarvis had let someone through the front gate.... unless Jarvis knew for a fact that it was definitely someone you knew, otherwise you would have been notified to meet whoever brought you the parcel or retrieved said item from outside your gates.

"Jarvis, how did this package end up on my front door? Did you let a _stranger_ come into our home?" You asked for clarification, not that you were mad at the AI, but with your secret out- It'd be absolutely dangerous to let anyone into your domain, even more so if they had any ill intent towards you and your companions.

"I apologize for not informing you earlier Miss (Name). Although the person who dropped off the parcel is indeed someone you know of, they wish for me to keep their identity classified." Jarvis responds without missing a beat. 

Your brows scrunch together. "Can you uh... tell me who they are, J? You're not supposed to keep secrets from me." You say- you've messed with his programming more than once yet things like these always seem to happen.

"I believe that I am not allowed to do that, my programming prevents me from doing so." The AI informs you. His response confuses you even more, you changed his programming last week due to the fact that Jarvis had let your Filipino friend into your home whilst you were away- this left you with your sweets cache raided and a note that said ' _yo (Name), i was gon' visit you but you wrnt home so i decided to steal all your chocolate so ye- I'll repay you with lunch or dinner or smth later -AL_.'  

Yeah, you need to have a better hiding spot for your candied treats other than a secret compartment in your cabinets. But other than that, if someone were to reprogram Jarvis they'd have to break into your home without setting off any alarms which you doubt they could have done and sneak into your room to get to your laptop while you were contemplating on which dress you'd wear- that would have also been impossible as Alpha and Omega would've noticed the intruder right away... unless Jarvis had some kind of secret programming that you weren't aware of... then again, you do remember your uncle saying something about the AI having multiple locked feat-

"Miss (Name), I assure you that this 'supposed' intruder is not an impairment to your safety. They have done nothing to cause you harm, my scans have shown that the package merely contains articles of clothing." The AI speaks up to ease your mind, snapping you out of your thoughts.

Clothing? That's... very odd, considering your earlier predicament. But if Jarvis says that it's all clear, then better to get this done and over with, you're already using up time that you should be using to get ready for the party.

Taking a better hold of the cutter in your hand, you remove the paper covering your target and slice the annoying tape preventing you from opening the box, then you discard the blade onto the coffee table. Taking ahold of the cardboard flaps of the box, you proceeded to open it- the first thing you see is another piece of paper that said ' _figured that you were off procrastinating, so here's a little gift to you from an old friend. - TA._ ' It was typed out in a font that you don't recognize, though you're very sure that it was custom made.

Taking the piece of paper and setting it aside, your eyes widen as you see the rest of the contents of the box- to make sure that it was what it was, you take the clothing into your hands and lift it from the box.

You're dazzled by what you see, before you was a simple but elegant dress- perfect for the event like tonight. The dress was a regal two-tone dress with a black flared skirt, a beautiful combination of Georgette and gemstone embroidery which was embedded into the collar, shoulders and the waistline. You notice the skirt also has a front slit- that may come as a bother to you later on, but you can't complain right now as you're too mesmerized by the beauty of the dress. 

Alpha and Omega bark at you and the dress approvingly, the duo seem to agree that you should wear the dress. You give both of them a grin as you also approve of whatever fashion sense this mystical force that had brought this clothing to you. Though as you wonder if you have any heels to go with the dress, your eyes drift to the box and you see that there are black heels meant to go with the dress... huh, how convenient.

Placing the dress to hang onto your arm, you grab the heels- which were fortunately aren't ridiculously high and make your way back to your bedroom to change. On your way back, however, you notice your digital clock flashing 2:00 pm, this makes you quicken your pace to get ready- jesus, you can't believe that time flew by so quickly and now you only have 30 minutes to get ready!

 

* * *

 

"Sans! What Are You Doing!? I Thought You Said That You'd Wear a Suit To The Celebration! There's A Reason Why I Laid Out A Suit For You To Wear!" Papyrus scolds said skeleton who was lazing around on their couch in a tuxedo shirt, a pair of jeans and black sneakers.

The skeleton brothers only have about 10 minutes before they were going to pick you up from your place, but it seems those extra 10 minutes would be consumed due to Sans' definition of what a 'suit' is.

The older of the two raises both bonebrow. "c'mon paps, this technically is a suit and it does  _suit_ me." Sans points to his shirt and winks at his smoothly _eggs_ ecuted pun.

Papyrus seethes quietly as he glares at his older brother with narrowed down eye sockets. "Sans, If You Don't Go To Your Room And Change Into The Suit I Mentioned Earlier...." The tall skeleton trails off for dramatic effect, Sans doesn't seem to be affected though his eye lights show anticipation. "...I Will Forbid The Buying Of Ketchup!" At that moment, everything seems to stop for Sans, there's disbelief in his eyes.

"you're kidding, right?..... papyrus?" Sans looks to said skeleton, his grinning facade faltering. No more buying ketchup? Forever? Sans would rather sell his soul or be trapped Underground once more than live a life without his precious ketchup, because a life without ketchup is a life with no meaning.

Seeing Papyrus' unwavering expression of seriousness was enough to tell that his brother wasn't joking. With that, the short skeleton scrambles off the couch and blips off to his room to change into the outfit Papyrus had readied for him. The tall skeleton instantly feels bad for using a threat against his sibling... then again, he really _really_ wants to give (Name) a better impression as their last meeting didn't quite exactly went according to plan.

Knowing that the shorter of the two was busy getting ready, Papyrus lets out a sigh as he collapses onto their comfy green couch-his anxiousness was gnawing at him as if he was a cookie to be savored and he just wasn't used to the almost crippling feeling (almost because nothing can hinder the Great Papyrus!).

Not only that, the cool skeleton had to sort out what he felt for you, this was just all so new to him- the fluttering feeling in his ribcage when you aimed your soul warming smile at him, the way that you made time slow as you held a fierce commanding gaze whilst he watched you beat down his oppressors to protect _him_ , and the fact that you accepted him as he was with nothing but a genuine interest to be his friend.

Papyrus' soul hums fondly as his thoughts wander over to (Name), she really was something else. Not even being with glamorous superstar Mettaton can top what she made him feel, there's was just something special about the human girl that made Papyrus want to become your best friend... and maybe perhaps something-

The tall skeleton sucks in a breath of air, covering his mouth as his eye sockets widen and a light hue of orange paints itself onto his cheek bones in self realization. Papyrus can't believe his new revelation, he's... he's....

"hey bro, you're lookin' a bit _orange_ there. did something happen while I was changin'?" Hearing Sans' deep voice from out of nowhere causes the younger of the two yelp in surprise and jump into the air.

"whoops, didn't mean to rattle your bones there, papyrus." Sans lazily winks to his brother who is in the process of registering the shit-eating grin plastered onto Sans' skull.

"Sans! Don't Do That! You Almost Gave Me A Heart Attack! If I Ever Did Have One!" Papyrus exclaims, fortunately his blush had calmed down by now.

Said skeleton only sheepishly rubs the back of his skull in an apologetic manner. "heh, sorry about that paps. anyway, don't we need to get going now?" Sans points towards their clock.

Papyrus whips his head towards said direction and sees that they're 5 minutes behind in picking you up. "Oh My Asgore! We're Running Late, I Hope (Name) Hasn't Been Waiting Too Long!"

"paps, i don't think (na-)." Before the short skeleton  could even finish his sentence, he is cut off as Papyrus grabs him like football and dashes off to their ride.

Quickly starting the car, the taller of the two instantly steers the vehicle towards the exit of their quaint Monster filled neighborhood and out into the city's roads. Sans is seated in the passenger's seat and instead of dozing off, he stares mindlessly into the streets- there's a lot on his mind, one of them being a certain Major.

You were just another anomaly- well, other than a certain tan skinned friend of yours and a kid filled to the brim with Determination. Your soul had a barrier and the best he could to do to 'see' it ended in him seeing a glimpse of your SOUL color, and even then, it didn't help that the color of your soul was _silver_ and flickered between other color traits. Sans ponders on what that could mean, silver doesn't have any main trait as far as he knows... and for all the books he read on SOUL color theory, yours isn't even an _existing_ soul color.

The more Sans thinks about it, he can't help but compare your soul to that of Monsters, monsters have  _white_  souls and that means while they don't exactly possess dominant traits like humans have, they're more 'diverse' in them and clearly lacking in most of the dominant traits. Hmm... maybe silver's just a human version of diversity or bal-

The lazy skeleton is snapped out of his thoughts as Papyrus abruptly stops in front of a red light, causing Sans to jolt forward from his seat. The jostled skeleton looks over to his younger brother who was anxiously tapping at the steering wheel with a gloved finger whilst he held a very irritated expression on his skull, as if to say ' _Please Traffic Light, Turn Green Already! I Have A Friend To Pick Up And I Do Not Wish For Them To Wait Any Longer!_ '

Sans smiles softly as he fixes himself back onto his seat, he's never seen his baby brother so invested into impressing someone in a very long time- the last time being about two years back, just when Papyrus had finally met the underground superstar Mettaton. Surprisingly, Sans is actually fine with you despite the fact that you're an anomaly, well... you _did_ save Papyrus and that instantly puts you into a good spot in his books. 

Oh yeah, that's another thing about (Name), you just seemed like the type of person that always had good intentions. You also managed to make him feel....  _something_ , something that he hasn't felt in so many resets ago. It was a nice feeling, the sudden warmth he's engulfed with when you sang and the fluttering feeling he gets when you flashed that smile at him. Not only that, you made his soul pulse with HOPE, a thing that left him the moment he found out that he was force to live a portion of his life that would be repeated over and over again... 

The short skeletons' grin falters a bit as he realizes something, a soft shade of blue coating his cheekbones. The word 'fuck' repeats in his head as revelation smacks him in the face like a wet towel, Sans wonders to the universe why his feelings decided to roll over him but he can't deny it- he's come to terms that he has this little tiny thing called a-

"Sans! Are You Listening to Me? I Said That We Have Arrived At (Name's) Place." The voice of said skeleton's younger brother jolts him out of his quick revelation.

Papyrus looks over to your home and whoa, he sure is very impressed by the modern beauty it holds. "Wowie! Human (Name) Sure Does Have Great Tastes In Houses! (Of Course, Not As Great As The Great Papyrus!)" How the tall skeleton could speak in parenthesis, the world will never know.

As Sans had recovered from his tiny not-so existential crisis, he turns to look over to your house and wow, you be pretty rich if you could afford such a home. "you're not wrong there, paps. (name's) tastes really does shows on the house." Cue lazy wink from Sans and a 'Really, Sans?' from Papyrus.

Sighing in irritation, the taller skeleton gets out of their car and moves to the door-like gate while Sans moves to the back seat, watching his brother from a short distance. Papyrus furrows his bonebrows as he doesn't see a door bell to ring on, though his problem is solved as he does see a panel with a screen and buttons below it on the wall next to the metal gate before him.

Papyrus presses the button that had a picture of a phone on it, instantaneously, a robotic male voice emerging from seemingly out of nowhere meets with the young skeleton's non-existent ears.

"Hello, sir. My name is Jarvis, is there anything that I may help you with?" The screen on the panel glowed a vibrant neon blue as a white line spikes up and down whilst the voice spoke.

Composing himself rather quickly, Papyrus responds to the inquiry. "Ah, Yes! I Am Here To Pick Up Our Human Friend, (Name)! Can You Tell Her That Her Escorts Have Arrived?" A few seconds after the last sentence had left the tall skeleton, a faint orange blush blooms onto his skull as he realizes the double meaning it held.

"Yes, of course. Though that would mean you are Mr. Papyrus, if I am not mistaken then?" The AI asks, before simultaneously informing you that the brothers have arrived to pick you up.

Said skeleton brightens up as Jarvis recognizes him. "You Are Correct! I Am The Great Papyrus And That Is My Brother, Sans!" Papyrus gestures over to the lazy skeleton who raises a bonebrow at the commotion, as to him, it looks like his younger brother is talking to absolutely no one but thin air.

A small camera situated on top of the panel's screen turns over to Sans before back to the tall skeleton in front of the gates. "Acknowledged. I have informed Miss (Name) of your arrival, she will be with you in a moment." With that, the screen flickers to its dormant state.

Papyrus takes a few steps back from the gate, closes his eyes and heaves in a deep breath, readying himself for whatever comes next. A few minutes past before the cool skeleton's great hearing picks up the sound of a door being unlocked.

Looking towards the front door of your domain, Papyrus sees the ebony wood creak open and....

Well, the boys sure are in for a surprise, huh?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm back, but only until Jan. 4 'cause that's when school starts again- then I'd have to try and accomplish bits and pieces of whatever chapter I'm gon' work on and activity would probs spike again when my school rolls over and vacation starts again.
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the weird hiatus- If you've read my post on tumblr then you already know that school's my #1 problem for my inactivity here. I hope I'll be able to post the next chapters for the nxt 2 weeks which includes this one.
> 
> Bother me on Tumblr! (YOU MUST, actually nah): [ Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)


	9. The Night Of The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jarvis has an interesting secret to tell you  
> The skele bros pick you up  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Just a transition filler chapter (jeez it's only been 5 days since you met Paps and I have written 35k+ words (what is wrong with me?))
> 
> The Skelebros in their suits: [Sans](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/post/160251219831/) | [Papyrus](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/post/160251068019/)
> 
> Bother me on Tumblr!:[ Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)

You had just been able to finish the final touches to your makeup before Jarvis' electronic voice pipes up, informing you that Papyrus and his brother were outside your gates ready to pick you up. Fortunately, you've already sent your canine companions to rest so that you wouldn't have to worry so much about them while you're having fun at the ambassador's party.

"I must say Miss (Name), your friends are certainly interesting. Mr. Papyrus is rather jovial while Mr. Sans is rather laid-back and... mysterious, much like Miss Seraph." Jarvis comments as you exit your room, a small stylish (color) handbag that went along nicely with your outfit resting on your shoulder. 

You stop in your tracks, furrowing your brows together. "Mysterious? That's not the right word to describe Al. Heck, I've known her for years and if I know her more than she knows herself, she's anything _but_ mysterious." You scoff, Al was one of your few friends from High school that had stayed by your side through thick and thin. If anything, unpredictable would be the most fitting thing to describe your tan skinned friend.

"If that is what you think (Name), though it is best to keep in mind that Miss Seraph isn't all as she seems. Though it was rude for me to do so, I had looked into her database and a majority of her files are classified. A TS security clearance was required to access them." You notice that Jarvis had dropped the 'Miss' when he referred to you- he only does that when he's being _very_ serious about something.

You raise an eyebrow at that, as much as you're curious as to why Al has TS level classified files, you know that prying into her privacy would be one step into severing your friendship with her (or any friendship for that matter) and you'd rather not take that risk. But still, it doesn't help that your best friend's information would become a serious national security impairment if placed in the wrong hands or if it had gotten leaked out.

"Jarvis! What were you _thinking_!? Hacking into the US gov database!? You could've triggered an alert or even _worse_ , you could've gotten erased by security protocols! I know you want to protect me, but trust me when I say that Al, of all people I know and trust is definitely _not_ someone who back stabs." You sigh and pinch the bridge of your nose, " So you found out that Al has a few gigantic secrets, but she has the right to keep them, besides, I have a few secrets that I don't tell her as well." you scold and reason your overprotective A.I.

Jarvis stays silent for a few seconds before responding, "I apologize, (Name). I did not mean to cause you any distress, it seems that I have left out your concern for my well-being when I saw the need to check Miss Seraph's background as she still remains an unknown variable in your life." the A.I. pauses before continuing, "Perhaps we should discuss these matters another time? You shouldn't keep Mr. Papyrus and his brother waiting." 

You frown slightly at Jarvis' obvious topic change- perhaps another time indeed, though you'll need to have a chat with your uncle about Jarvis' programming if you'd like to confront the A.I. on the subject.

The hanging reminder that you do in fact still have a party- Ambassador _Frisk's_ birthday party- to attend, you comply with Jarvis and proceed to your front door.

Turning the knob of your ebony door and pushing it open, you hear an audible gasp from your front gate.

* * *

 

As you open the door, Papyrus can't help but gasp at you- it was like truly seeing you for the first time, the dress that you wore hugged your figure loosely, showing off your curves and since it was sleeveless, it effectively showed off enough of your soft skin (Dear Asgore did he want to know if they felt as soft as they looked). 

The sight of you practically left the tall skeleton stunned, jaw left hanging open and his magic spurring up inside him at how perfectly the dress complimented you. 

"Paps? (Name) to Papyrus, can I have my friend back, please?" Said skeleton's stupor was shattered as you snapped your fingers in front of him.

The tall skeleton takes a sudden step backwards, cheekbones flaring into a light shade of orange as he sputters, trying to get his jaw to form some kind of sentence to reply to you.

"Woah! Are you alright? I didn't mean to startle you, Paps." Your eyebrows raising in alarm, afraid that the skeleton in front of you would stumble and fall to the hard concrete ground below you.

Fortunately the cool, obviously not flustered and embarrassed Papyrus was able to balance himself and recover from your simply astonishing beauty.

"O-of Course I'm Fine! A-and You Didn't Startle Me, The Great Papyrus Who Is Also Your Really Cool Friend!" The self-proclaimed skeleton internally cringes at his own response.

You look at him with a raised eyebrow and disbelief in your eyes, "Oh really, now? Then why did you space out on me?" you ask.

Beads of sweat appear on his skull as he tries to come up with a good enough excuse, "I uh... I Was Just Stunned... By... Your.." Papyrus trails of, his eye sockets going over your form once again, "mesmerizing.. beauty." he finishes breathily with a softer voice, - it's almost as if all the air was knocked out of him as he realizes how you outfit brings out your (color) eyes.

Your cheeks heat up at the genuine compliment, taken aback from the sudden change in volume from the natural loudness Papyrus usually carries to this soft sincere one he used seconds ago.

Fidgeting a bit in your place as you try to calm yourself, you clear your throat and speak up, "... Thanks Papyrus.. for the compliment." You give him a heartwarming smile, "It means a lot to me."

From the compliment, the color orange returns once again to the tall skeleton's cheekbones as he receives a burst of courage to meet your eyes. "It's Not A Problem, (Name)! I Was Just Sharing My Utmost Honesty With You! And I'll Say It Again! You Look Absolutely Stunning In That Dress!" Papyrus grins at you, warmth filling his ribcage as he sees the blush on your cheeks darken.

Trying not to take note that your cheeks are practically burning at the sudden forwardness of the skeleton in front of you, you respond with nervous laughter before speaking, "Uh, thanks... um we should probably get going, don't you think, Paps?" you say, wanting to move on from this conversation.

"Oh! Of Course, I Almost Forgot! Here, I'll Lead You To My Really Cool Car!" Papyrus steps aside, his own blush dimming down as he lends out a gloved hand to you.

Glad to have moved on from that compliment and blush feedback, you giggle and smile at him, "Why thank you, my good sir." You playfully reply, gladly taking his hand into your own.

The cool undeniably happy skeleton beams at you and leads you to his red convertible, where Sans is lounging in the back seat messing around on his phone.

Tapping against the screen of his smartphone, Sans expertly makes his character dodge and go through the pipes that appear on the phone's screen. Soon after he passes pipe 50, his taps don't register and his character hits the ledge of the next pipe and dies.

The game over that flashes across his screen causes the lazy skeleton to frown and grumble, he mentally notes to himself to tinker with his smartphone to increase it's magic on screen sensitivity when he gets the chance.

"Oh! Let Me Get That For You!" Hearing his really cool brother's voice, Sans looks up from his gadget.

He sees Papyrus opening the door to the passenger's seat, the tall skeleton wearing his white suit jacket over his orange button down, paired with matching white dress pants, black dress shoes to go with, red gloves over his phalanges and his signature red scarf wrapped snugly around his neck.

Sans then looks over to you and... his jaw slightly parts, letting out a quiet breath as he blinks repeatedly and does a double take, eye lights going over your form. Blue washes over his cheekbones as he notices how much skin you're showing off, the dress you wore didn't exactly do much to completely hide your collarbone or your slender but finely built arms (in times like these he'd wish he had the soft smooth flesh that humans have).

You eyes caught sight of the short but not that short skeleton sitting in the back seat as you give your thanks to Papyrus for holding the car door open for you. Sans was looking quite dashing from your first meeting two days ago, in  fact, you subtly thought that he wouldn't be able to actually clean up himself to be this prim and proper- but it seems that you thought wrong.

Sans had a light blue button down under a navy blue suit jacket with matching pants and black dress shoes similar to his younger brother's though his own skeletal hands weren't covered in gloves like Papyrus'.

As soon as the two of you make eyes contact, Sans is quick to turn his skull away from you, his blue blush darkening as he realizes that he's been staring way too long at you and that your eyes just seem to shimmer softly against the warm colored sky as the world shifts and turns dusk into night.

Confusion makes it way on your features from the action, though you dismiss it and get into the passenger's seat, Papyrus closing it's door for you before running off to the other side of his now super cool car (having you in his car is really super) and getting into the driver's seat.

As soon as Papyrus starts the car's engine, drives out of your neighborhood and into the main roads of New Ebott, Sans decides to speak up, breaking the ambient silence.

"hey, uh... you look.. really good tonight.. the dress really brings out your eyes." As soon as the words leave his mouth, Sans internally facepalms himself- is that really the best he can do?

Hearing the short skeleton's compliment causes your cheeks to slightly heat up and turn your head back towards him, you notice that his eye lights are avoiding you and a shade of blue has dusted itself across his cheekbones.

Your lips widen into a smile, you admit that the flustered look on him makes him almost as adorable as his taller brother- them and their magic induced blushes. 

"Thank you Sans.Though I admit you're looking pretty handsome yourself there," You reply, a small grin making it's way onto your lips when Sans jolts and turns to you, his blush darkening and shock covering his expression.

His eye lights seem to stare into your (color) colored orbs, as if to see if you really meant what you said. A few seconds pass before his shock passes and his grin turns sheepish as he closes an eye, his one eyed gaze turning to the side as he raises a skeletal finger to scratch his cheek in abashment.

"heheh, i guess- i mean, if you say so." Sans then turns to look at you, grin turning into a soft smile that you return. 

The moment is interrupted as Papyrus makes a very noticeable grunt of displeasure. You take notice and feel jealousy™ emanating from the tall skeleton driving his cool car.

You giggle as you realize the younger skeleton's vying for your attention, "Don't worry, Paps. You also look really handsome in that suit and you're still as dashing as ever." You roll your eyes playfully as you reassure said skeleton, placing a hand on his arm.

Papyrus tenses up at the action, letting out a squeak before relaxing, still keeping his eye sockets on the road ahead of him. "W-well, Of Course, (Name)! I _Am_ The Great Papyrus, After All!" He lets out a laugh albeit nervous, "Still, Thank You For Your Genuine Compliment!" Papyrus smiles as he glances towards you before back again to the road.

' _Not That I Wanted You To Compliment Me Or Anything._ ' Papyrus silently thinks to himself, denying that he actually really wanted you to compliment him (your opinion about is really high held at this point).

Sans quietly sighs to himself, he really _really_ screwed up big time with this. The older brother can practically feel it from his younger brother's SOUL that he really likes you, not in the platonic way for that matter. And that just complicates the fact that he himself is also beginning to really like you... at least in the 'it's-only-a-crush' way (or that's what he believes, anyway). Not to worry, it is just a crush, it'll go way in a few weeks... hopefully.

The silence that settles after the previous exchange is a lot more lighthearted and somewhat comforting, dark blue fully painted across the sky, twinkling white dots decorating the canvas.

You relax into your seat, resting your cheek onto your knuckles, arm leaning against the car's window. You let out a quiet but content sigh, happy that you got to meet and continue to get to know the two skeletons in the vehicle. You have to admit, the feelings you were beginning to have for the two were edging towards that fine line between platonic and romantic attraction- though you'd like to know more about the brothers before settling on anything.

Papyrus was honestly a gigantic sweetheart who cared dearly for his loved ones and saw that anyone had the potential to be the best of the best- that being said, you would've mistaken him for being too naive but that wasn't the case, you knew that the tall skeleton clearly understands that the world has its dark side but instead on constantly having that reminder, Papyrus looks to the bright side of life, believing that even the worst of the worst can become good if they tried hard enough. If you'd have to summarize his traits, he'd have to be a kindhearted, seemingly pun hating puzzle enthusiast who can be too adorable and energetic for his own good.

Sans on the other hand could be called the exact opposite of his younger brother, despite the fact that you just met him, you could clearly tell that he was rather secretive and less open unlike Papyrus. He probably also has a cynical view of the world- not that you could blame him, he would've lost his only light to the dark intentions of humankind if you didn't happen to be there. You could almost compare him to Al- they just seem to have so much in common, yet they're also different from each other. But for now, all you can is summarize Sans to a secretive pun loving ketchup addict who has a really cute blush like Papyrus.

A small smile rests on your features as you gaze into the night sky, somehow, you have a feeling that tonight might just go smoothly.

 

But oh, things don't always go as plan, don't they? You should already know this- it's the calm before the storm, dear (Name).

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is the actual party (I'm sorry that we're only 5 days into the story, there'll be some time skips,)  
> Anyway, I changed the title, it felt right.
> 
> Also please do check out my Tumblr, if you want to be notified of my updates and some drawings I have for this story. 
> 
> Anywhale, don't forget to leave some kudos or some comments, they help me motivate myself, that and constructive criticism is always welcome!


	10. The Actual Party (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lore of this fic is explained  
> Frisk meets up with a friend they've recently made
> 
> Warning!: A lot of conversation in this chapter and reader, sans and papyrus are only mentioned, more characters from that anime Hetalia (I gave up trying to hide them XD)  
> Word Count: 3921 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also when Frisk speaks in Italics it means that they are communicating w/ Chara  
> But when they speak in Bold it mean they're signing, normal mean they're using their voice.
> 
> Al lookin' smooth in her suit: [Here](http://obliviaong.deviantart.com/art/OCs-Al-Seraph-Suit-edition-675634331)  
> Undyne's suit: [Here](https://thecatatonic.tumblr.com/post/135189925766/say-howdy-to-spears-of-justice-texas-edition)

Mount Ebott, the place where everything began- Frisk was only 9 when they had fallen into the Underground, running away from their so-called 'home.' As if they'd ever call that place home, nothing but bad things happened when they were forced to stay there. An orphanage wasn't a place where good memories can be made, especially if just about everyone there called you a _freak_ , more so when their soul was filled with so much corruption... with so much HATE. 

But even with all the hate, Frisk had to be compassionate, to show love and mercy no matter what- just like what their parents has taught them before they passed, before the world tried to fill their SOUL with corruption and hate, to turn them into a real monster. 

Fortunately the darkness never did swallow them whole as their DETERMINATION was too much even for DESPAIR. Frisk was just too damn determined to stay the kind, generous and merciful person they always were and they succeeded and they'll continue to fight against the CORRUPTION that had almost consumed the lost soul now haunting them, Chara. If not for Frisk's daring offer during their last attempted genocide run, the two of them would have been stuck playing a sick cruel game over and over again with no end in sight.

The rosy cheeked child had awoken when Frisk fell to the Underground, their similar SOUL traits causing Chara's own soul to become active from its dormant state. Upon 'waking' up, the first thing they had laid their dark brown eyes upon was the sight of a patch of golden flowers similar to that of buttercups, light shining onto the flowers. However the ethereal sight didn't last long as they notice Frisk's body laying on the grass, yellow flowers surrounding them.

Chara would have assumed the brunette had just fallen asleep there if it weren't for the fact that blood pooled beneath their body, staining the blue and purple sweater Frisk was wearing. That was when something unusual happened, as Frisk's soul hovered over their body- the cartoon heart sporting several cracks in it- Chara's own dark faded red soul resonated with Frisk's bright and unwavering one.

Without a second thought Chara used the shards of what was left of their soul to mend Frisk's, sealing both their fates and binding them to one another. The blood that had been pooling under Frisk had seeped back into their body, the injuries from their fall healing themselves as Determination pulsed throughout their being.

That was when Frisk awoke and their journey through the Underground had truly began, with the ghost child Chara had acted as their guide as they traversed the place.

It's been two years since then, since they finally achieved the True Pacifist Ending- they had been able to bring Asriel back to the surface with them. When he had absorbed the six Human souls and all the monster souls to break the barrier, the excess HOPE the souls had was used as a catalyst for a new SOUL- one that embodied the very culmination of Hopes and Dreams of Monsterkind- Asriel's new soul is an interesting meld of both human and monster.

\----

That brings them here, at the base of the mountain where Frisk's life really began, where they would be holding their 11th birthday party. As a compromise due to a previous mishap that occurred at the very same place a celebration ago, King Asgore and former Queen Toriel had made it invites only much to the dismay of the Ambassador.

Due to the growing weariness and tension between Humans and Monsters because of a human extremist group called Humanity Saviors, Frisk had thought to make their birthday a semi-public event, with the support of their best friend and sibling, Asriel- inviting their friends from Toriel's School For Gifted Youngsters, most of the friends they made from the Underground, some political parties who were on their side, neutral and opposing- not for any business purposes (although the parties have something else in mind), but to show them the good intent Frisk and monsterkind had and gain their support. Not only that they had invited a few celebrities that would have a key role in their battle for equality between the two species.

The venue that Frisk had chosen was the exact same one wherein the hostage situation of 20XX happened, although it underwent renovation as it sustained damage from the fight that ensued. The young Ambassador however, was sure that nothing terribly awful would happen on their birthday party- even if something went wrong, they would make sure that everyone who attended would be safe.

" _Do you really think you'll be able to keep everyone safe, Frisk? It's not like you can put a magic shield around them while keeping yourself safe._ " A cynical voice says, startling said brunette who was looking over their party.

Frisk can see Chara's ghostly self emerge, a scowl evident on their face, " _Don't be like that, Chara! I know that I'll be able to keeps everyone safe, I have the guys to protect me and guests as well, you know."_  they shoot back, their eyes surveying over the venue, guests sitting at their tables, getting food at the buffet table or wandering around, speaking with other guests.

The rosy cheeked child only scoffs, " _So? You still have to consider that that 'HS' group might attack again like last time and people are going to get hurt or **die**._ " Chara's gaze drift to the tiled ground, they didn't want any of those things to happen, but it's still a possibility.

A determined look on their features, Frisk answers their ghostly companion, " _No, I **won't** let that happen. Even if things go south I'll just reload our latest SAVE file._" As much as they _did_ promise a certain skeleton not to reset, they never did agree on anything about LOADING.

Chara frowns deeply, " _Don't go thinking you're above the consequences Frisk- we **both** know how that went._ " Frisk visibly slouches as that, memories of their dust stained hands and gleaming knife fill their mind. 

Before the birthday child could respond, a fur covered paw rests itself on their shoulder, "Is something wrong, Frisk? You kinda look down, it's your birthday after all, shouldn't you be happy?" A kind and familiar voice asks them.

Frisk turns to look at owner of the voice and sees Asriel, he had grown a few inches taller past them in the last two years and his voice had changed to a more deeper tone- after all Asriel is older than Frisk by a good two years. The goat child was wearing a nice stylish clean cut suit, a golden flower tucked in his suit jacket's breast pocket, gleaming against the dark gray color of his suit.

In an instant, Frisk puts on a smile and bring their hands up to sign, " **I am! I just**..." the smile they have falters, " **remembered about _those_ times, you know? I can't help it, I know that I shouldn't think about them but it's-** "

Their signing is cut off when Asriel put his paws over Frisk's hands, "I know, it's hard. It's hard not to look back and think of the terrible things you've done. You're not the only one who thought they were above the consequences, I did some horrible things too before you fell.. but we know better now. And we'll do our best to keep each other from repeating our mistakes." He smiles at them, determination in his green eyes.

Frisk lightens up at that and signs a 'thank you' to him in which he waves off, saying it wasn't a big deal before realizing something, "Huh, Sans and Papyrus aren't here yet. I'm sure that Papyrus would've nagged Sans into coming before the party even started." Asriel points out.

It was true, so far, almost everyone in their group of friends had arrived except for the skeleton brothers. It was weird to say the least, those two had practically became uncles to Frisk.

" _Smiley trashbag probably overslept-heck he's probably being angsty again, that ungrateful bastard._ " Chara's monotone voice fills Frisk's ears but the words fell on deaf ears.

" **I hope nothing happened, they're probably stuck in traffic or something.** " The tan skinned child signs.

"Hmm, that's probably it, didn't Paps mention they'll be bringing a someone else with them?" Asriel reminds them.

That's right, Papyrus did talk about bringing someone to their birthday party- in fact the tall skeleton had been talking almost non-stop about a human who went by (Name) (Surname). Apparently, whoever they were, they saved him from an awful bunch of other humans who wanted to hurt him. Frisk had been internally thanking and wanting to meet them ever since Papyrus talked about them, they seemed like a nice person who was really cool, not only that if they hadn't been there in time... Frisk would've been sure that Sans would _not_ be happy.

Frisk hums in affirmation, " **Yup! Someone named (Name) (Surname), I hope they're really as cool as Papy says they are, I really want to get to know them!** " they sign the human's name by letter.

Asriel grins, "Yeah! The way that Papyrus described the way they fight was so cool! Oh, oh! I also really want to see their motorcycle, Paps said that it left a trail of neon (color) while they were driving! Man, they must be really cool if they had a ride that could do that!" Stars were practically shining in his green eyes.

An irritated noise comes from Chara as they don't like being ignored but it goes unnoticed by Frisk as they begin to rapidly sign to their sibling about the human Papyrus had talked about the last two days.

Meanwhile a tan skinned female, clad in a red and blue tux ensemble- red button down under a dark navy blue suit jacket with red lapels, a matching vest under her jacket, instead of dress pants like a normal person would wear she wore a pair of matching colored slacks and a pair of black dress shoes with her dark brown hair loosely tied into a low ponytail- holding two plates, each one with a slice of her favorite dessert, a mango graham cake, headed towards the Ambassador and their most trusted friend (other than Sans, of course but he had been acting distant lately).

"Well, if it isn't the birthday celebrant! You're looking quite handsome today, Ambassador Frisk- and of course, you're lookin' good too, Prince Asriel- handsome as always. By the way, Happy b-day to you, Frisk." The woman says, interrupting whatever conversation the two were having.

Asriel turns to her, a light blush coating his cheeks to which the female grins at, "Oh! Miss Seraph, I didn't know you were coming." Surprise is evident in his voice.

Al Seraph, otherwise known as the kind, flirtatious, pun loving chocolate addict that give Frisk and Asriel free or heavily discounted food and drinks at Golden Seasons- a cafe and or restaurant that the duo have been frequenting recently.

Frisk honestly likes Al since she's really cool, reminds her of a certain skeleton, knows sign languange and wears boy's clothing even if she is a woman, because of that Frisk actually had someone other than Undyne to relate to or confide in they had doubts about themselves since they switch types of clothing on a daily basis.

Though Chara had different say about the Filipino, something felt really off with her as her eyes would flicker to where Chara was with a knowing glint in her eyes in the time that they have gotten to know her. The ghost child warned Frisk about her but they had been dismissive about Chara's claim, sensing that Al had no malicious intent and nothing was wrong with her SOUL.

Al only chuckles, "I wouldn't miss coming to a big event my two favorite customers are hosting." The Filipino winks at the duo, "Especially if one of them is having their birthday, that'd be too lazy and rude of me... That and my sister wouldn't let me not go, she says and to quote 'she needs my lazy ass helping out with catering.'" She ends with a lazy grin.

Frisk lets out a silent laugh, " **I swear Miss Seraph, you really need to meet Sans- the skeleton friend I talk about! You guys are very alike, I think you guys would get along really well.** "

The adult gives a knowing smirk, one that Chara doesn't like, "Hmm... Sans... I'm pretty sure he's a _sans_ ational guy, assuming he's _puntastic_ and that he can _ketchup_ with me, I'd have a _Sans Rival_." Al wiggles her eyebrows at the two, Frisk bursting into silent giggles and Asriel snorts into his paw, letting out an exasperated 'Oh my god why are you like this.'

The pun filled line was able to elicit a small laugh from Chara before they stopped themselves and hold it in, sporting a scowl on their features.

As the laughter dies down, Al speaks up again, "Though, I think I might've met him already- he has a brother named Papyrus, right? In that case, he's a pretty swell guy but I think he doesn't really like me that much." She shrugs a small frown on her features, careful not to let the dessert in her hands fall.

Frisk seems to be shocked, " **Really? I thought that he'd really get along with you. But I guess he just has the wrong impression of you, after all you guys just met.** " They reason.

"Yeah, I mean he's probably just a bit put off by how you guys act so similar." Asriel agrees and reassures.

" _Well thank god for that, I don't think I can handle **two** smiley trashbags plotting with each other._ " Chara comments, shooting lazy glare towards the Filipino.

" _You'll still have to deal with two pun making masters though._ " Frisk remarks, sparing their ghostly companion a quick glance, which was met with an agonizing groan.

The older brunette smiles, "Aw jeez, you really think so? Well, in any case, my hands are getting pretty tired holding these for you- unless you don't want them, then I'll just eat these mango graham cakes I promised to let you guys try. It's not as good as your actual b-day cake but I guess it'll do." Al holds up the two plates, the dessert somehow staying chill despite have not being eaten yet.

Stars were practically appearing around the two when they finally take notice that the Filipino holding up said dessert, Frisk and Asriel quickly taking the plates off Al's hands. Al lets out a half-hearted laugh at the sight of them taking their first bites, placing her hands in the pockets of her slacks.

"Wow! This is really good! I can't believe that this is basically just mangoes and biscuits!" Asriel compliments, taking another bite whilst Frisk gives you a thumbs up before devouring the rest of the treat.

Al grins at their reactions, they were really priceless- god she wished that she could adopt both of them, sadly, they already had good parents and Leiah would probably nag her ear off again if she ever decided to steal them.

"Don't forget about the cream, it's the most important ingredient. Well anyway, since you like it so much, I'll tell my sis to give you guys a whole cake of that after your party, Frisk." Al offers, smiling. God did she feel GUILT crawling in her guts, they don't know that she knows about the RESETs and it killed her inside- but she had a role to play and a puppet she shall be.

The two siblings visibly light up at that, Frisk signing rapidly with one hand after finishing their cake, " **Thank you so much, Miss Seraph! You're always so kind to us, I don't know if I can even repay you!** "

"Totally! You're really the best, Miss Seraph!" The prince give his thanks, smiling brightly.

For the first time in a long time, the Filipino feels heat on her cheeks- was she blushing? That's a rare sight, "Jeez, kids, you're makin' me blush here and I don't think I've done that in a while." Al brings up a hand to scratch her cheek, "But uh anyway- I already told you guys, just call me 'Al', heck if you want, you can call me '* _Ate_ '- I don't mind." The heat from her cheeks had faded as she smiles at them.

Asriel looks to the tanned skinned girl quizzically, as he tests the word, copying how the female said it- as much as it would be rude, Al held in a snort, ah the way other nationalities speak in her native language can be very hilarious, though this would be the first she heard a monster speaking it.

Pushing the laughter down into her guts, Al clears her throat, "Yeah, _Ate_ \- It means 'big sister' or just 'sister' in Filipino. It's my second language." 

The goat prince makes an 'o' shape with his muzzle at the explanation. "Oh! I almost forgot humans have a lot of different languages- you should teach me sometime! Uh....Ate Al?" He says questioningly, as if to see if he got the pronunciation right.

Al grins wider at that, despite saying it only a second time, he had already gotten a hang of the accent used, "Yeah, sure- I'd like to, but only if your parents allow you to that is- I know you're still juggling school and all." The Filipino looks off to the side, seeing King Asgore and the former queen chat with the Mayor of the city and a few other politicians.

Frisk seemed to have remembered something, quickly grabbing Asriel's empty plate and running off to place give them to a waiter with platinum blonde hair and crimson eyes (that had startled them but they had been relieved when the man greeted them, wishing them to have an awesome birthday) before quickly returning, tugging at Al's sleeve and signing rapidly.

" **I almost forgot you haven't met mom and dad yet! They'd really like to know the person giving us free treats at your sister's restaurant.** " A hopeful expression on their features.

Chara crosses their arms, " _Oh yeah, only a few months of knowing her, you're going to introduce her to mom and dad. How do know she's not using you to hurt them, huh?_ " Distrust clearly evident in their voice.

" _I don't think so, Ate Al isn't like that. She doesn't like taking advantage of people, I can tell that it upsets her a lot._ " Frisk rebuts Chara, who responds with an irritated grunt

As Al opened her mouth to respond, she is cut off by a loud fierce yell, "NGAHHHHH!! FRISK, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! SANS AND PAPYRUS FINALLY SHOWED UP!" The sudden noise had completely silenced the venue for a few moments before mindless chatter between guests began again.

From across the room, a blue skinned woman who had blazing red hair with features similar to a fish stood, waiting for said child to go over. The woman was wearing a blue green suit, she had first opted to wear a dress but seeing as she had none that fit the theme Frisk had chosen for their party, she had worn a suit instead.

Discreetly, Al lets out a breath of relief, "Well, I shouldn't keep you guys any longer. I'll just meet your parents after the party, Frisk. After all, I did want to give my gift to you personally without this whole public mojo." she rolls her eyes, almost sneering at the thought of the corrupt political undertones she felt from some of the guests.

Frisk only slouches, slightly pouting before signing a brief 'okay' and motioning Asriel to accompany them.

The brunette Filipino watches them leave her before she takes out an infinity locket from her jacket's pocket. She opens the locket to see a picture of her best friend and herself, the photo taken when they were in high school, the younger version of Al grinning, putting up a lazy peace sign whilst a younger energetic (Name) has an arm wrapped around the Filipino, smiling brightly with her other hand making a peace sign as well.

A sigh leaves Al, a sad conflicted smile on her lips, "And here is where everything will truly begin, I wish you luck my best friend. Maybe you can finally do it this time, you always _were_ better than me." Al mutters, looking at the picture and the words engraved on the locket's inside; ' _Infinity binds us together, I'll always be here._ '

Closing the locket again, Al returns the necklace back where it was, her eyes glancing at the entrance where the skeleton brothers and her best friend are. She then walks back to her sister, as she does so, a dirty blonde in a Golden Season's waiter's uniform pushes past her, knocking his shoulder against Al's

Without so much as an apology from him, the Filipino stops and takes a good look at the man- she doesn't remember seeing a guy like that working in Leiah's catering service. But jeezuz did her sister _really_ hire that fellow? Hmm, no that couldn't be right, if this guy was an employee Al would've done a thorough background check. 

Glaring at the blonde as he makes his way back to the buffet tables where the most of the GS crew are station, Al makes a mental note to keep an eye on him. She definitely didn't like the aura the 'employee' held around him.

Keeping that in mind, Al returns to her sister- unbeknownst to her, the man who rudely knocked shoulders with her grins evilly, muttering under his breath, "Just you wait and see, _Ambassador_. We have a little **_surprise_** for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ate- older sister/ sister, can be used within families or when addressing a girl older than you who you don't know (Funny huh, in the PH we almost basically can call anyone Ate/Kuya* (it mean older brother/brother) and it'd be fine... imagine addressin' a random person bro/sis in the US)
> 
> Wowzers chapter already?? Can you tell this party's going to my favorite thing to write?  
> Also April 22 is comin' up, in which it's Chaotic Balance's b-day! So I have a surprise for you guys by then.  
> Also had to cut this introduction arc into parts since I might go over my 2k-6k word limit.
> 
> Anyway, do drop by my Tumblr to say hi (I'm very friendly!): [Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)


	11. The Actual Party (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at the Ambassador's party  
> You finally meet most of the Undertale gang  
> Warning: Assumptions everywhere, a lot more conversation (im sorry not sorry), horrible puns and rushed writing at the end  
> Word Count: 4298

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know on this day of April 22, I decided to drop this into the depths of the internet, and it's been a year since then.  
> So... A year writing for one of my favorite games and I'll stop once I finish what I meant to create (which is a lot, by the way).  
> I'll let you read this chapter first before you read the rest of what I have to say in the end notes.

Driving through traffic had significantly made you and your skeletal companions somewhat late, not to mention that two guards at the doors had stopped you from entering the venue.

"Ma'am, do you like, have an invitation?" One of them asked politely, he was a buff sort of guy who was really tall- taller than Papyrus even but only by a few inches. He had an iron helmet on, preventing you from seeing his face but you could see a tuft of light grey fur and two bunny ears of the same color.

You open your mouth to respond but an arm loops itself around yours, stopping you, "don't worry 01, the pretty lady's with paps and i." You look to your side just in time to see Sans wink at you and you feel a blush forming onto your cheeks.

"That Is Indeed Correct, Brother! Miss (Surname) Is Our Plus One For Tonight's Celebration." Papyrus affirms, smiling down at you as he locks his own arm around your free one. You feel the heat on your face increase a ten fold. 

".... Sorry about that...  Sans, Papyrus, Miss... You guys can go in." The other guard says, he had the same stature as his companion and was also about the same height as 01. And like his partner, he also was in a suit and wore an iron helmet, you could see green colored fins and two ivory horns protruding from his head.

"Yeah, dudes. Like, really sorry about that, 02 and I didn't know you guys had a girlfriend. Anyway, you can like, go in now. Don't forget to have fun at the party." 01 says, gesturing you three to get inside.

Papyrus practically sputters at the mention of 'girlfriend,' dark orange instantly coating his skull. Likewise, Sans almost chokes at nothing, dark blue dusting across his cheekbones. You, on the other hand... you're pretty sure your face has turned a million shades of red. You had only met the brothers a few days ago and now you have people thinking you three were dating! 

"O-oh, uh.. s-sorry to tell you but I'm not uh dating Sans and Papyrus. If uh anything, we're just good friends." You explain, trying to ignore the heat on your face. 

The two guards seem surprised at that, 01 speaking up, looking apologetic (how is that possible, he's wearing a helmet). "Oh! Sorry! We like, assumed you guys are together since like, you pretty seem close with each other n' stuff." The buff rabbit monster apologizes as 02 nodding in agreement, a sincere 'Sorry' leaving him.

Sans clears his non existent throat, blue still evident on his skull, "it's uh, no problem 01, 02. anyway we should probably get going. if we stay outside too long, the kid might get a little too  _frisky_ with us not showin' up." The short skeleton suggests, looking to you and his brother.

"Y-yes! We Should Definitely Head Inside Already! We Wouldn't Want To Keep The Others Waiting." Papyrus is quick to agree, the two brothers already pulling you with them.

"Oh, okay then. It was nice to meet you 01, 02, don't forget to have some fun, as well!" You call out to the two guards as you get dragged through the entrance by your two companions.

... Did they just blush when looking at each other after you said that? While both of them were wearing helmets? Huh, magic is truly a mystical weird as fuck thing.

Once you and the brothers were out of earshot and no one seemed to be showing up, 02 spoke up.

"Do you want.... to hold hands..... with me..... 01?" 

"U-uh yeah, I'd really like, like that, 02." 

\----

The moment you enter the venue you're very surprised that majority of the guests were in either fancy suits or dresses, is this really a kid's birthday party?

The place practically screamed 'The Winter Ball,' tables and chairs neatly arranged in a way that left a large rectangular space near the stage that was at the very far back of the open building. You could see that the buffet tables were placed at the side where guest could easily access them, although there were a few waiters roaming around and assisting them. The glass dome above that allowed you to see the night sky had been reinforced- probably with bullet proof glass with other magical properties you don't know. Long pieces of white cloth hung from the center of the dome to it's edges, giving an elegant feel to the room. Though that was probably a bit obscured when you spotted the DJ setup you saw beside the stage, there was a.... ghost? wearing headphones and a blue bowtie rested where you think their neck would be manning (or is it ghosting?) the station. You admit, the song the was playing fit the mood perfectly- you mentally give the ghostly DJ plus points.

A chuckle disrupts your thoughts, "heh, can't believe the kid actually chose winter ball as the theme, i gotta say it's pretty _cool_ though." Sans says, unhooking his arm from yours and returning his hand into his pants pocket. Huh, so the Ambassador really did choose that as their theme, explained the snowflake decorations.

"Though I Don't Know What Exactly This 'Winter Ball' Is, I Must Say That Frisk Has Certainly Outdone Themselves This Time! It's Really A Good- Wait... Sans, Was That A Pun." Papyrus narrows his eye sockets at said skeleton, unhooking his arm from yours to cross both his arms in accusation.

Sans winks at his younger brother, shrugging, "well, can't say that it wasn't. too bad that you noticed though, otherwise it'd slipped through you like ice." His grin widens further when the tall skeleton partially fumes.

"I Can't Believe That You're Making Puns At This Time, Sans! I Am Very Sure That-" Papyrus is cut off as he is tackled and tumbles to the floor.

"Papyrus!" "bro!" Both you and Sans exclaim, worried and startled that the cool skeleton had been attacked. For a moment as you glance to the shorter skeleton beside you, you swear that you saw his left eye light flash yellow and blue before it turned to it's natural white.

"I Am Okay Brother, (Name)!" Papyrus wheezes out as he is pulled up and brought into a rather tight hug by a blue skinned woman who was slightly taller than you with blazing red hair that covered her left eye and fish like features.

"Fuhuhuhuhu! You finally made it, punk! I was about to think that you weren't going to show up 'cause of that lazy bag of bones!" The woman exclaims, throwing a strong arm the tall skeleton and proceeding to give him a noogie.

"Please Don't Noogie The Skeleton." Papyrus pleads, but to no avail, he is still noogied as the woman above him lets out a laugh consisting of 'Fuhuhuhu.'

"Fat chance, Paps! Frisk was starting to worry when you two boneheads didn't show up as early as you're supposed to!" The red haired lady says before releasing said skeleton who stumbles a bit before standing upright and fixing himself.

"I'm Terribly Sorry About That Undyne. I Had To Convince My Brother To Wear Something Less Casual, As You May Have Noticed." The tall skeleton explains, gesturing to the short skeleton who was once supposedly known for his iconic jacket and short ensemble.

This 'Undyne' seems shocked at the drastic change of the older brother, he actually looks prim and proper for once.... of course, he manages to give off an air of easy-going and lazy despite that.

"Holy stars, Sans!? I can't believe you're actually wearing a suit for once! If anything, I thought you'd slap on your usual getup- or stay in your room and sulk all day like these past few weeks!" Undyne jokes, grinning when Sans' grin turn into a visibly annoyed one.

" _haha_ very funny undyne. though i'd appreciate it if next time, you'd _not_ tackle my bro? things have been pretty hectic recently and I don't want a fishy stunt like that hurting paps." Sans gives said fish woman a lazy glare.

His concern is only met with a dismissive eye roll from the red haired lady as Papyrus speaks up, "I Can Handle Myself Just Fine, Sans. Undyne Could Never Do Anything To Hurt Me." He assures, Undyne giving a strong nod in agreement.

Somehow you feel somewhat overlooked and out of place as you watch the three monster converse with each other... maybe you should've declined the invitation...

Before Sans can get his response out, Undyne holds out her index finger, signaling to stop, "Hold that thought, punk. Frisk'll want to know you guy are here."

And with that, the blue skinned warrior sucks in a breath before bellowing, "NGAHHHHH!! FRISK, GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE! SANS AND PAPYRUS FINALLY SHOWED UP!" Her loud voice was enough to silence the whole room, you almost winced at the volume- you swear that your ears would've been hurt if you stood even closer while she shouted.

Once Undyne saw that the poker faced ambassador caught her signal she turned back to Papyrus, although caught sight of you, a curious glint in her one eye (finally, how can she miss you- you practically stood out from your undead companions).

"Papyrus, you didn't tell me you got yourself a mate! I'm your bestie for crying out loud!" The warrior playfully punches said skeleton by his arm, grinning from ear fin to  ear fin.

The tall great skeleton practically flushes orange at the accusation, you as well feel yourself getting hotter- that's the second, well third, time assumption this night.

Sans's grin slightly twitches- he doesn't know why but he doesn't like how Undyne assumed that it was only his younger brother getting assumed of being your partner. A burning sensation fills him and his soul is pulsing for him to correct the one eyed warrior- to tell her that your not _just_ Papyrus' property- woah wait, where the hell did that come from? 

"I-it's Not Like That Undyne! (Name) And I Only Met A Few Days Ago, She's The Human I've Been Telling You About." The tall skeleton explains as he rubs his arm, blush still evident on his skull.

The fish woman seems to have taken a double take, her gaze switching between you and her bestie- you swore that you could've seen a light bulb go appear by Undyne's head, as if she realized something before she grins rather maniacally.

"Oh! Huh, so this is the human you've been talking about non-stop these past two days, Paps" Undyne looks back to Papyrus who blushes and sheepishly nods.

Undyne takes her time, looking up and down at you- her intense gaze almost makes you stiff, you feel a bit embarrassed for your outfit... maybe you should've gotten something with sleeves.

Seconds past before her sharp grin widens, "(Name), huh? I'm Undyne, Chief Superintendent of New Ebott's Police Force. Nice to meet you, you're practically all that Paps talks about! Thanks for helping him out, we'd really be in a ditch if you didn't." Undyne holds out her hand for you to shake.

You take her hand in a firm shake, chuckling a bit, "It's no problem, Undyne. I just did what I had to, as they say- duty calls, you know? Besides, those jerks deserved it." 

Said woman gives a laugh, putting a strong hand on your shoulder, "Heh, I like you already, punk! And I know what you mean, gotta serve up justice when it's due. Anyway, Paps tells me you got some sick moves. If you're up for it, we could spar sometime." 

The thought of you and Undyne sparring almost brings a frown to the skeleton brothers, the possibility of you getting hurt didn't appeal to them.

You give Undyne a smile, "Sure, it'd be fun to spar with a monster- never done that before." As soon as you said that, shock is evident on the blue skinned woman's features.

"REALLY!?!? You _never_ fought a monster before? Oh well, that actually might be a good thing, otherwise you'd be in jail by now. _But_ , in any case, I'll be happy to show you the ropes in FIGHT-" 

"uh i don't think that's a good idea 'dyne. you could hurt (name's) SOUL and breach the peace pact, now that'd be an ugly thing to happen." Sans cuts it, obviously not supporting the idea of you being in a FIGHT, with Undyne no less.

"I Agree With Sans, Undyne. That Doesn't Seem To Be A Good Thing To Do With How Things Are." Papyrus says, causing said fish woman to whip her head towards him, surprise and confusion laced on her face.

If anything, the one eyed warrior knew that Sans would object to the idea but Papyrus? Undyne was sure he'd at least encourage it, the skeleton was always like that, encouraging people to show the best that they can do. But hearing him, it's almost as if... Oh my Asgore... he is, isn't he?

Undyne lets out an 'Oh my god' grinning wide at the tall skeleton before her- Papyrus begins to sweats at the knowing glint in her eye, eye sockets shifting to the sides and avoiding her gaze.

The blue skinned lady laughs, whipping around and wrapping an arm around your shoulders, "Oh man, YOU are one very very lucky human, (Name)." Undyne says cryptically.

You look at her, confusion in your (color) eyes, "Huh, what do you mean by that?"

The woman just releases you and chuckles, her eye glancing between Papyrus and you before replying, "You'll see, just look for the signs, okay?" 

But before you could open your mouth to say something, a voice interrupts you.

"Uncle Sans, Papyrus! Me and Frisk were almost worried that you wouldn't come!" you see an anthropomorphic goat with sparkling green eyes who was wearing a suit, a golden flower tucked in his jacket's breast pocket and you could see he had tiny horns on the top of his head which meant he was in his teenage years. Beside the young goat, you see the ambassador, their unmistakable closed eyes and brown locks of hair that framed their face. They were wearing a white suit, a purple and red colored rose pin resting on their jacket's lapel and a matching purple bow tie secured under the collar of their black button down.

"heh, i wouldn't miss your birthday, kid- that'd be really lazy of me. besides, you wouldn't have an _otterly_ wonderful party with me gone." Sans winks at Frisk to which they giggle at.

Frisk brings up their hands to sign, a bright smile on their face, " **Yeah, my birthday wouldn't meet my _koalafications_ if you were gone _skulking._** " They wiggle their eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

You let out a laugh at that, did the ambassador really just cleverly sign puns? Oh god, you couldn't believe how cute this kid was being.

"Oh My God Frisk! Are You For Real!? Or Has My Brother Corrupted You With His Infernal Puns!?" Papyrus exclaims, exasperated.

The closed eyed ambassador grins widely at the opportunity to strike, " **Uncle Paps, how could you accuse me of such a thing? Of course I am for real! I'm _ASRIEL_ as it gets!** " They turn to their green eyed goat companion, waving finger guns at him.

Their companion lets out a not so graceful snort, bringing up his paws to cover his muzzle and muffle his laughter, somewhere in between he slips out a devastated "I can't believe you betrayed me."

Undyne sighs in irritation, rolling her eyes before acknowledging the silliness of the situation and giving up, a chuckle leaving her.

An honest laugh leaves Sans whilst Papyrus tries to stay annoyed but fails to do so and chuckles at Frisks punny antics. 

Once the laughter dies down, Undyne speaks up, "Frisk, Asriel, glad you guys came over, the boneheads have someone I'm pretty sure you guys wanna meet." She jabs a thumb at you, placing said youngsters attention on you.

"heh, oh yeah, haven't introduced (Name) to ya pipsqueaks." Sans comments, lazily winking towards you.

Papyrus takes on the honors of formally introducing you, wrapping his arm around your shoulders and pulling you close to him, the closeness of the two of you makes your cheeks heat up and butterflies flutter in your stomach. "That's Right! Ambassador Frisk, Prince Asriel, This Is (Name) (Surname)- She's The One-" 

Prince Asriel cuts the tall skeleton off, a smirk playing on his muzzle, "The one you've been talking about non-stop, yeah Paps, we can definitely see that you weren't kidding when you told us that she was 'drop dead gorgeous'." Uncharacteristically of the prince, he shoots a wink your way- the attempt surprises you, but his words most definitely catches you off guard, your cheeks getting hotter. What the heck, (Name)? Where did your badass military veteran self go? 

Papyrus visibly flushes but defends himself, "I Was Just Being Honest! Besides, I Wasn't Wrong, Wasn't I? (Name) Is Really Beautiful! Sexy Even!" 

Sans is shocked from his brother's statement, but he silently mutters to himself that Papyrus wasn't wrong at all on that note.

Your cheeks start to burn but you can't help but smile all the while- oh my god, did the word 'sexy' really leave this skeleton whom you thought was innocent from such things? Apparently not, god you were really in for a ride, huh?

* * *

 

Once Ambassador Frisk and Prince Asriel make their own introductions (to which Frisk was very happy and excited that you knew what they were saying right off the bat, thank god Al had convinced you to learn ASL that one time in college),  they lead you and you skeletal companions to a table near the rectangular space or what you now deemed a 'dance floor'.

You see a female yellow.. lizard? or was dinosaur the right term? The reptilian had round glasses perched on the bridge of her snout, she was wearing a white vest which stopped at her midriff and had golden button- it reminded you of a lab coat but much more fashionable. She was wearing a glittering gold gradient dress beneath it, a back portion of the dress was black with white polka dots- she looked absolutely cute in it... although her expression seemed much more nervous, as if she wasn't used to being in a place that had a lot of people.

Beside her was a rather glamorous looking robot who was animatedly chatting with her. You recognize the robot as the monster superstar Mettaton, he was wearing a dark peach penguin suit, white button down and black vest underneath the jacket, matching colored pants that hugged his legs held by a leather belt and of course, he wore his signature fuschia heeled leather boots.

You take your seat at the table, the one facing away from the dance floor. Sans and Papyrus immediately go to claim and occupy the seats directly beside you, putting Papyrus beside Mettaton (to which the superstar instantly greets him with a welcoming hug and a kiss on the cheek (as to which the tall skeleton lightly blushes but wishes that you had done that instead of his idol)).

Frisk takes the seat beside Sans, Asriel taking the seat beside their best friend which leaves Undyne in between the young prince and the yellow reptilian.

Papyrus was sure to enthusiastically introduce you to Mettaton and the short lizard whose name you learned was Alphys and was in a relationship with Undyne- you have to admit, strong tall warrior fish lady and short shy scientist lizard lady definitely made an absolute cute couple. The _metta_ llic superstar instantly recognizes you from the news a few days ago, making a fuss about it and bombarding you with questions. 

"So you were the one who saved us during the 20XX hostage situation, darling? As much as I offer my thanks, I just _have_ to know how you found out that _Humanity Saviors_ ," Mettaton lets out a noise of disgust before continuing, "were going to attack that day?"

Frisk pipes in, remembering that they also saw you on the recent news and pointing out that you did in fact say that you were the one behind their masked military saviors. Asriel, Undyne and Alphys become interested, partially leaning on the table to hear what you had to say as their eyes egged you on to answer the question you refused to talk on live news.

You nervously chuckled and shifted in your seat, "Uh, sure I can answer that but.. can it be off the record?" you pointedly look at the new reporter at the table who just looks even more interested at what you had to say.

"Oh, of course darling. If that's what you want, nothing will leave this table." Mettaton gives a playful smirk, a gloved hand going over his lips in a zipping motion, "My lips are sealed."

You let out a breath, okay time to reveal how exactly you got the info. "Okay, uh some friends and I- we all uh used to be military, well except for my best friend, she kinda does secret work for the government? By her contract, she isn't allowed to tell anyone, _what_ exactly she does.  But uh, anyway, we kinda keep track of anti-monster groups like Humanity Saviors and my bestie was the one who found out about their plan." You explain, you knew that there was bound to be some classified information about Filipino, but you didn't expect that her information was that of a big deal.

Sans furrows his brow as you explain, your best friend? Secret government work? The dots he has doesn't connect, do you have more than one best friend? If not, then does that mean a certain Filipino works for the government? If so, what's her job? What does she do? Does she collect information or assassinate people who know too much? Ugh, Sans has only gained more questions and absolutely zero answers about the tan skinned woman.

"She was investigating an individual and they so happen to be a member of HS- they were selling an experimental and very illegal drug, not to mention illegal prototypes of gun mods. Anyway, somehow, she was able to follow the suspect to a warehouse which luckily was one of the bases and she just sneaked in, hacked into their database and downloaded all the files that she could. Luckily, in the files that she downloaded was a plan for the celebration on Freedom Day." You explain, taking your glass of water and taking a sip.

"That easy? There's _no way_ your bestie could've done that in one day." Undyne accuses.

You shrug- your brunette friend had always found ways to do the impossible, "Well technically, it was one whole afternoon." 

"O-one afternoon? Th-that's barely enough t-time to download hundreds of gi-gigabytes!" Alphys exclaims, pushing her glasses up her snout.

You let out a humorless laugh, "I'm not sure how but I'd be guessing that she probably had a gov. issued data downloader, I heard those things can copy and transfer data at the speed of light." 

The topic moves on to another, one less serious and more typical. The whole table just asks questions about yourself, you avoid some touchy and personal ones- specifically from a certain flamboyant robot one seat away from you. Asriel and Frisk- god they were asking you things like favorite color and the like, even going as far to ask if you have a special someone (whew, you were going to overheat if they assumed that you were dating the skele bros). Undyne asked about your combat and military experience though you only gave vague details about it before Alphys questioned you about anime in which the red haired warrior joined in.

It's not long before Frisk catches your attention, " **You never mentioned who your best friend is, (Name). What's her name?** " They ask, just as the intro of a very familiar song plays over the speakers.

You crack a smile, your best friend would've coaxed you to dance with her if she was here. 

"Oh uh, not sure if you caught her name on the news but her name's-" You feel a tap on your shoulder, causing you to stop speaking and turn around in your seat.

"Isn't this such a lovely song? It's one of my favorites, in fact. I was hoping if you would care to dance with me, milady?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you are, despite the cliffhanger, I have to say thanks for being on this ride- I don't know where it'll go but I'm glad to have your support.  
> Anyway so the surprise might not be special but uh anyway, I'm accepting asks- could be related to this story or about the characters or an ask for headcannons or smth. Tbh, something interesting might happen if you ask the right question to the right characters or to me, the mun.  
> Don't worry about cluttering my inbox cause I very very rarely receive any asks (I'm so lonely T^T, XD but really any ask could light up my day)
> 
> My Tumblr!: [Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)


	12. Dance With A Fallen Seraph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka, The Actual Party (Part 3)
> 
> Al sweeps you off your feet  
> What's that? Is that a violence?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Dancing! Al's flirting gig, tension's in the atmosphere, characters from that anime Hetalia, and my writing sucks cuz i don't know if i kept the tension in the air!  
> Word Count: 6069 (wow what a number!)
> 
> Come say hi!: [Here!](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com)

"Isn't this such a lovely song? It's one of my favorites, in fact. I was hoping if you would care to dance with me, milady?" 

Surprise is evident on your face when you see your best friend clad in her suit, a mischievous glint in her eyes and a playful smirk on her lips as she holds out her hand for you.

"Al! I didn't know you'd be here! I thought you said you were going to be busy today." You raise an eyebrow at her. You did ask Al if she was going to the Ambassador's party but she only answered with a vague, 'Not sure, I'm kinda busy on that day- but hey, we'll see.'

Light laughter leaves the brunette as she places her hands on her hips, "And by business, I meant that I have to oversee the catering services of Golden Seasons." Al grins, winking at you as she quickly glances around your table.

You roll your eyes at her, a dry laugh escaping you, "Ok Miss smarty pants, you were asking me about a dance?" you raise an eyebrow, a little smile on your lips.

Al gives you a smirk, mischief glinting in her eyes, "My my, I didn't think you'd accept, milady. But I'll be happy to oblige." She suddenly takes a hold of both your hands, pulling from your seat.

"Hey! I didn't even agree to anything!" You protest albeit you let her lead you away from your table. The skeleton brothers didn't even get to steal you away like your bestie had done.

Whilst you were having your exchange, to those who have yet to meet the Filipino, namely Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton- had curious gazes to what was aspiring before them, a female clad in a suit offering you to dance? And was seemingly flirting with you? Who was she to you, the best friend you speak of? Or perhaps your significant other? Hah, Al would wish that were the case.

But for those that knew of the brunette, however...

Frisk raise their eyebrows in surprise, they didn't know that you were friends with the chocolate addict- not their ghostly companion, of course. 

Chara frowns, hovering over their partner's shoulder, " _Seems like there's more to your 'Ate Al' than what we expected. Then again, I've been telling you that there's something very off about her._ " The rosy cheeked child chastises before continuing, " _In any case, I guess it's safe to assume that Smiley Trashbag no. 2' is (Name's) 'best friend', and if she's anything like Sans, she's got a load of secrets we need to know about."_

Frisk internally frowns at their words, " _Chara, we don't need to do that, I can just ask her about it._ " It seems like this timeline would become quite troublesome already.

Floating in front of their silent partner, Chara scoffs as they roll their eyes, " _Oh yeah, definitely! You ask her and Miss Smiley no. 2 will spill out all her secrets like a damn faucet._ " Sarcasm dripping from their voice.

Asriel discreetly nudges Frisk's side, interrupting them from their conversation, "Hey Frisk, don't you think it's a bit too convenient for Ate Al to know Miss (Name) and the skeleton brothers? I know that Al's a good person but... something tells me that this isn't pure coincidence." He whispers as quietly as he can, green eyes glancing towards you and your friend as you make your way to the dance floor.

Frisk nods slightly, "You're right, Asriel. I think Ate Al knows more than we think she does." They say, voice barely above a whisper. Lucky enough that Asriel was right beside them to hear what they said.

Sans turns in his seat, eyes sockets narrowing down as he watches you being swept away by your best friend. The _nerve_ Al has to walk up and snatch you away like that makes his magic boil, not to mention that seeing the Filipino at the kid's party was unexpected- sure he's done his research about Al and her sister, their restaurant having a website of it's own and surprisingly, the two Seraph sisters were also registered under the Drifter's mage guild. _The Drifter's Guild- a fairly well known magic guild that was made up of mages that just didn't 'fit in' within the categories and or criteria of other guilds._

And what he found on their profile had the short skeleton even more surprised when both Al and Leiah had little to no information about their magic or their SOULs. Sans sighs internally, just when his family and friends are making progress and living the happiest time of their lives, trouble steps in to mess up everything and _he's_ the one chosen to deal with it.

Meanwhile, Papyrus had also been watching you as your suit clad friend had dragged you away from them. The tall skeleton was certainly surprised to see that Al was at the party but that feeling had been replaced with something... unpleasant when you had been swooped away to dance. The close relationship you had with Al was practically more than what you shared with Papyrus, that observation had left the great skeleton wishing he'd known you longer than the Filipino had.

Back to you and your companion, Al retorts to your previous protests, "Well, too bad, you're going to dance with me whether you like it or not."  She looks back to you with a grin as the two of you reach the center of the dance floor.

A giggle leaves your lips as you stop and Al lets go of your hand, "Wow, smooth moves there, Seraph."

Said woman rolls her eyes at you before responding, "Still remember the dance routine for this song?" Al asks, voice soft as she stares into your eyes with a smile.

_-Optional: Play 'Booty Swing' by Parov Stelar-Quick Link:[Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Eco4z98nIQY)-_

You give Al an affirmative and she instantly slides her hand into yours, her free one moving to rest on your waist. As the song picks up, she pulls you close to her body as the two of you spun around on the dance floor, you heels and her dress shoes clicking softly against the tiles as you both swiftly stepped and moved to the beat of the song.

Dancing wasn't _something_ you did on a daily basis but you did picked it up after you got decommissioned- you needed something to keep you on your toes. But that didn't mean that you were completely stoic when Al would dance with you and hold your body close like this. Her chocolate colored eyes always seemed to shine with happiness when she does so, albeit you do notice the underlying bit of sadness that her gaze now holds even if the smile on her lips tells you otherwise.

As the vocals of the song come in, Al dances with you with seeming renewed energy- moving you away from her as she gently leads you away and pulls you back close just before you both took a turned, Al's hand letting go of yours whilst her other hand still rests on your waist, keeping you close to her side.

Most of the guests present have turned to the dance floor, watching the Filipino and (Nationality) dance smoothly to the song playing over the speakers. You can't blame them, two random people in fancy clothes start dancing swing when no one else is dancing in the first place? How can you not be curious and watch, especially when it's two girls who are dancing with each other- oh how scandalous.

You and Al tapped your feet as you spun around, as if you were showcasing each other, Al looks to Sans and Papyrus with a smirk and a quick wink before she pulls you dangerously close to her, your noses nearly touching as she entwines your free hand with hers once more.

Heat envelopes your face, Al's smile widening into a grin when she sees the red blush on your face. The brunette leans in close towards you and your gaze drifts from her eyes to her lips, just as when you expect her to kiss you, Al speaks up, "You know, I didn't get the chance to tell you but.. you look really breathtaking. I was right in picking that dress for you, perfect for an angel such as you." you feel her breath tickling your ear, her voice was so soft and gentle you couldn't believe that this was the same Al you knew from high school.

Your eyebrows shot up at that, blush still on your face, "You... sent me this dress..?" you manage to get out as Al leads you through the dance.

A chuckle escapes her, "I did, sorry for the secrecy- I kinda wanted it to be a surprise." Al says, her gaze not meeting yours.

Sans pointedly glares at Al, holding in a guttural growl as he watches the two best friends dance with each other. The short skeleton was obviously not happy when the Filipino decided to swoop you away before you even accepted. He knows that he isn't supposed to be jealous but he is, he can't help but be angry that he isn't the one holding you close. Sans finally gets the will power to turns away from the view and leans back into his chair, a scowl on his face before he takes a swig of wine that was poured into his glass- he's going to need the alcohol.

Meanwhile, Papyrus doesn't understand the unpleasant aching feeling in his chest as he continues to watch you and Al dance. He's upset that he didn't think of dancing with you when he had the chance during that one waltz song that played a couple of minutes ago. Not to mention that he's incredibly sad that he isn't able to sweep you off your feet and charm you with his great dancing skills. Moments past before he stops watching, audibly sighing sadly as he leans into his seat- who was he kidding, Papyrus knew quite well that he probably won't be with you the way he wants to, not when you have much more better choices.

"Okay!" Undyne stands from her seat, slamming her hands on the table, startling those around her, "What the hell is wrong with you guys!?!?"

Confused and somewhat startled, Alphys speaks up, "U-uh Undyne, wh-what, I uh mean wh-who are you re-referring to?" her voice meek, as if she was scared to provoke the fish warrior any further.

Undyne turns to her lover, eye softening as she muttered a quick 'sorry' before turning her intense gaze towards to two certain skeletons.

"These two boneheads!" Undyne dramatically gestures to Sans and Papyrus before continuing, "Ever since (Name) was swooped away by that girl, you guys have been all grumpy and mopey! Heck, Sans, you were practically burning holes into that girl!"

"ugh, shut it undyne, nothin's wrong." Sans retorts, his grin turned into a frown, he obviously doesn't want to deal right now.

"See! Grumpy, mopey _and_ angry!" The red haired woman points out before sitting down, "So spill guys, what's up with you two and (Name)?" Undyne crosses her arms, she definitely means business.

Silence envelopes the table as neither of the brothers wanted to speak, well, until Mettaton spoke up instead, "Oh, now that you mention it, Undyne...." The glamorous robot intently gazed at the two, making Papyrus nervous, beads of sweat appearing on his skull whilst Sans glared back at him.

"I think that these two darlings of ours are jealous of the girl dancing with (Name).... Hmm, I saw her on that other news station a few days ago, what did she say her was?" Mettaton pauses before he light up, remembering the Filipino's name, "Ah! Al Seraph, I'm very sure that's her name. It's rather shocking news that you, Papy darling, are jealous of a daring woman like her."

"W-what!?" Papyrus gasps at the accusation, looking at the robot beside him with an orange tint to his cheekbones, "H-how Can You Conclude Such A Thing, Metta! I, The Great Papyrus Cannot Surely Be Jealous of Human Al!" The tall skeleton is quick to deny, "Indeed, It's Not Like I Wish I Were... the one... holding (Name)... like that..." Papyrus trails off, why must he be so obviously trying not to be obvious?

Alphys squeals at the practical confession, "O-oh my gosh, Papyrus! I-I never thought y-you'd like anyone ro-romantically! I-I'm so happy t-to hear that!" 

A devious laugh escapes Undyne, "So I _was_ right, you do like (Name)! No wonder you didn't want her to spar with me! You were soooooo worried that she'd get hurt, fuhuhuhuhu! You're such a freakin' dork, Paps!"

Said tall skeleton sinks into his seat as his blush darkens at the attention, "W-well... I guess that I am a bit jealous, but only a tiny bit!" Papyrus admits, emphasizing the 'only a tiny bit' part. When he

Mettaton chuckles at how Papyrus tries to hide his ever growing blush,"Oh Papy, there's nothing wrong in feeling jealous. We're just pleasantly surprised that you found someone you like to be with." He puts a reassuring hand on said skeleton's shoulder.

Frisk and Asriel were certainly having their own conversation but were also happy for this good news, until Asriel noticed Sans obviously grimacing what was happening, his grin tight and eye lights dimming as his hands turned into fists.

"Oh! Uncle Sans, are you also jealous of Ate Al?" Asriel asks, catching said skeleton's attention.

Startled from the question, Sans is quick to turn to the Prince, shock present on features, "w-what!? kid, i think you got this all wrong, i ain't jealous- wait, did you just call al ' _ate_ '?" Sans raises a bonebrow at Asriel. The title, albeit sounding very foreign to him, held an endearing tone to it- heh, if Al was there at that very moment, she wouldn't have been able to keep in the laughter, should she witness _Sans_ of all people speaking in her native tongue.

The goat child realizes his mistake and smiles _sheep_ ishly, "O-oh, I did, didn't I? Uh... Frisk and I are friends with Miss Seraph, we met her at her sister's restaurant a couple of week ago." Asriel looks to Frisk for help.

Thankfully, they do, " **Yup! She gave us a free meal on our first time eating there. Miss Seraph's really a good person once you get to know her, Uncle Sans** **.** " 

Before the short skeleton could reply, Undyne's voice diverts his attention, "And let's not forget about _you_ , Sans! You're also _**definitely** _ jealous that (Name's) not dancing with you!" The blue skinned woman accusingly points at said skeleton.

"jeez, could you guys stop with this?" Sans sighs before continuing, "it's not like i have a crush on the girl or anything." he tries to deadpan, but the faint blush on his cheek bones says otherwise.

Undyne's grin widens maniacally, "HAH! I never said anything about you having a crush on (Name)! So therefore, you have a crush on her _and_ you're jealous of that Human Al!" 

Mettaton lets out a dramatic 'oh my,'  surprised at the revelation, a rivalry among brothers that will soon blossom? Oh, such drama!

Papyrus turns to his older brother, a questioning gaze directed at him, "Is It True That You Like Miss (Name), Brother?" Ouch, what was Sans going to say to him?

Beads of sweat trail down Sans' skull, was he going to lie or was he going to tell the truth? "i uh... kinda? i guess...? in a platonic way though- i only met her like literally three days ago." Okay, so he went with a half truth.

"Are you sure, Sans? The blush on your face says otherwise." If looks could kill, Sans would've disintegrated Mettaton and his suggestive smirk.

On Frisk's perspective, their ghostly companion couldn't stop laughing obnoxiously, " _O-oh my god! **Sans** of all people!? Has a **crush**??? Holy frick, this is priceless! Who knew the lazy bag of bones has the time for feelings!_ " Chara manage to wheeze in between whilst Frisk tried to ignore them.

Undyne rolls her one good eye, "Psshhh yeah, like _that_ stopped me from having a crush on Alphys instantly after meeting her." She says, to which was met with her reptilian lover exclaiming her name in embarrassment as Undyne leans in to give Alphys a kiss to the cheek.

"okay, now _that_ is a totally different story- look, can we just drop this?" Sans raises a bonebrow, a desperate look on his features.

The fish woman scoffs, "Okay, we'll drop it," Sans lets out a sigh of relief, "Well, at least for now, anyway." Cue sigh of irritation from Sans and a victorious grin from Undyne.

Eventually, the song reaches it's end as you and your dance parnter ends in a pose, Al holding you firmly as you place your full weight onto her arms. Despite your heavy breathing, you manage to smile at the Filipino who greeted you with a content grin of her own.

Although, you had been brought out of your little moment when you hear thunderous claps and a few cheers around you from your performance.

You cheeks heat up at the attention, you didn't think take in the possibility of the strangers, both monsters and humans, would watch you and your best friend.  

Al's voice snaps you out of your grimace, she softly suggest for the two of you to take a bow. You give a small nod, Al setting you on your feet and turning to the rest of the guest as you do as well, both of you simultaneously taking a bow.

_-Stop Track... unless it stopped already-_

Once the applause had died down, you had went back to your seat with Al stealing an unused chair from your neighbors and putting herself in between Frisk and Sans much to his annoyance.

You had introduced the Filipino as the best friend you were talking about earlier to those at your table (somehow, Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton were bummed out by the news), though you found out that Ambassador Frisk and Prince Asriel had already met Al a couple of weeks ago. You knew that Al worked for the government and all, but that didn't mean she knew some really high end people.

After her introduction, Al was bombarded with questions- Mettaton instantly asking whether or not the two of you were attracted to each other, Undyne and Alphys backing him up. Your cheeks had heated up as you denied that you had any romantic or sexual attraction towards the brunette, if anything, you thought of her as a sister. Unfortunately, Al had only said "maybe, what do you think?" and left it at that- which caused Undyne and Alphys to silently squeal, them quietly muttering that this could be good material for a 'doujinshi'.

Sans had pointedly asked the Filipino about her ties with the government, to which she effectively dodged and deflected with numerous vague but pun filled answers. Somehow that conversation turned into a pun war then Frisk had joined in and then it turned into an swift alliance with Al and Sans to devastatingly attack Frisk with terrible puns. It was a good thing that Asriel, Papyrus and Undyne had interrupted their 'conversation' (Undyne threatening the two older siblings, Papyrus irritatingly but politely asked his his older brother and Al to stop and Asriel meekly telling them to stop as he cringed at the numerous amount of puns).

* * *

 

"Oi Alfie!" A self-proclaimed 'Prussian' otherwise known as Gilbert Beilschmidt called out to said self-proclaimed Hero otherwise known as Alfred F. Jones hanging by the buffet table. Leiah had been persuasive enough while talking to Ms. Dreemurr, allowing her to bring a majority of the GS crew while the others who didn't want to come to stay and watch over the restaurant.

The dirty blonde American turned to the source, raising an eyebrow at him, "What is it, Gil? I'm kinda busy right now, as you can see here." Alfred gestures to the plate of food in his hand.

Gilbert rolls his crimson eyes, "If you keep eating up our inventory, there'll be none for the guests. Boss' going to get mad at you." His German accent thick but not enough for others to misunderstand him.

Alfred visibly shudders at the thought of facing the wrath of the younger Filipina, "Ugh, I don't want that." He abandons his quest for food domination and places his plate onto the buffet table.

"So what d'you need me for, dude?" Alfie turns back to the platinum blonde.

"Ja, I was wondering if you knew where Matt is- he went to check if the Ambassador's cake arrived und he hasn't come back since then." Gilbert asks, worry in his voice. There was a nagging feeling in his gut that something went horribly wrong when 20 minutes had passed and the Canadian had yet to return.

Alfred tilts his head, bring up his hand to rub his chin, "Hmm, not sure- now that you mention it... I saw my bro going to the back but yeah, he hasn't returned yet."

The red eyed man sighs, "So you haven't seen him, as well? I have a feeling that something bad happened to him." Gil frowns, obviously not liking the situation.

"Oh, come on, man! Lighten up! Matty probably went to the restroom or something!" Alfred dismisses the claim and reassures him, only to be met with a look that said 'i'm being serious over here'.

The blue eyed male lets out an irritated huff, "Alright, we'll go ask and see if the guys have seen him." Within his sight, a familiar Englishman appears, walking past by them.

Quickly, Alfred catches his attention, "Yo, Iggy! Over here!" The blonde haired man effectively stops in his track, turning to his adoptive younger brother and walking over to him.

"What do you want, Alfred? Also, I told you _not_ to call me that, you twat!" Arthur stops and glares at Alfred, his arms crossed and a scowl present on his features.

Alfie rolls his eyes, waving a hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, you said it was too 'informal'." He quotes before continuing, "Anyway, I was going to ask if you've seen Matthew around?" 

Arthur raises an eyebrow at him, "Why? Are you that blind _and_ stupid to see that your brother's over there?" He points to a blonde male who was carrying tray of drinks, heading towards where King Asgore and his wife were staying at.

The Prussian and American turn to the man he was gesturing to, sure enough Gilbert visibly relaxes to know that the Canadian was alright- Leiah had probably caught him and asked him to give drinks to the guests.

"Oh, it seems that you were right Alfred. I guess I was just being a little bit paranoid." Gil says, although that dreadful feeling in his gut had stayed.

Just when the Prussian was going to ask if his American friend was okay due to his silence, Alfred puts up a hand, signaling Gilbert to be quiet.

Arthur frowns at his brother, it was very odd and unsettling for him to be this quiet, "Well? Are you going to bloody thank me or-" Alfred shushes him, cutting Arthur off.

The American's two companions were confused to see that Alfred was intently staring at the man Arthur had pointed to. From Gil's and Arthur's perpective, the man was indeed Matthew, he had short but slightly wavy blonde hair, the same glasses he always wore and he was also wearing his custom maple leaf themed suit, so they were confused when Alfred studied him as if he wasn't.

A moment of silence had passed before Alfred spoke up, his eyes narrowing down in anger and his voice cold as ice.

"That's not my brother." 

\----------------

"A-aiyah! Matthew, what in the hell happened to you!?" A brunette male exclaimed, his hair was tied into a low pony tail and was clad in his custom chinese themed waiter's outfit- an idea that Leiah had, the outfit was similar to a butler's suit but was tailored to the tastes of the crew members.

"Matthew, what- what in the.... *это пиздец _._ " The taller and buff male beside the brunette couldn't find the words to react to what he was seeing, he had amethyst colored eyes, short pale blond hair and was wearing his own custom winter and sunflower themed waiter's outfit- though to his dismay, the sunflowers weren't colored but instead the same color as his suit.

The Chinese and Russian male grimaced at what they saw, their Canadian friend had been gagged, tied up, stripped down to his boxers and from the looks of the cuts and bruises that littered his body, brutally beaten up in the back of the delivery truck supposedly carrying the Ambassadors cake. This was not what Yao and Ivan had expected to see when they had agreed to go and check on the cake delivery, as per Leiah's request since Matthew hadn't reported back to her.

From the commotion, the Canadian slowly opens his eyes, slightly wincing at the pain and his groans muffled by the gag over his mouth. Yao makes a quick effort to climb aboard the truck, going over to Matthew's side in a hurry.

"Here, let me undo these for you." The brunette says as he unties Matt, undoing the gag and carefully making work of the cloth binding his hands and feet together.

Once the gag was off, Matthew speaks up, "Yao... Ivan...? I-is it you guys..?" His voice was rough and hoarse, it sounds like he hasn't had water in hours.

Ivan also gets up on the truck, his weight making the truck move a bit, going over to the blonde male and allowing Matthew to lay his head on the Russian's lap.

"Da, it's us, comrade." Ivan confirms, to which Matt breathes a sigh of relief.

"T-that's good, I-I was beginning to think y-you guys wouldn't find me..." Matthew coughs up violently, turning to the side away from Ivan's lap as blood spills out of mouth while wincing at the large bruise on his side.

"A-are you okay!? You shouldn't stress yourself with all those injuries!" Yao hovers over the Canadian who waves him off, wiping the blood from his mouth away with his other hand as he sits up.

"N-no, I.. I-I'm fine... I can h-handle it.... j-just...ugh...  some i-internal bleeding... I think.... w-we've been through worse." The blonde dismisses, gratefully accepting Ivan's offer to lean on him.

"What happened, Matthew? Who did this to you?" Worry washes over Ivan's features, amethyst gaze blazing in anger and worry.

Matthew clears his throat, "T-that doesn't matter, we need to w-warn the others....ugh" He winces at the pain washing over his battered body, "Th-there are HS members in the party, they're going to kill K-king Asgore and his family." Matthew coughs in his hand, thankful  he doesn't see blood.

"What!? H-how did they manage to slip through us!? Ludwig and Seraph made sure that they wouldn't be able to attack tonight!"  Yao exclaims, exasperated. 

 A chuckle escapes the Canadian, "I-it seems like th-they forgot about the cake delivery."

"Nevermind that, comrades. We need to tell Al and the others, quickly." Ivan says, seriousness in his voice.

"R-right! You go on ahead, Ivan, I'll stay here with Matthew and patch him up." Ivan nods, gently handing said blonde over to Yao before getting off the truck and rushing off back to the party.

\----------------

"What in the bloody hell do you mean 'that's not your brother'!?" Arthur exclaims, "I'm very sure that man _is_ Matthew." The Englishman crosses his arms.

Alfred frowns, " _No_ , that man isn't him. Can't you see that brooch on his shoulder? Matthew doesn't own anything like that, I'd be very upset if he did." The American gestures to said item, and sure enough his two companions notice it as well, a red and gold brooch, its design similar to that of a skull. 

"Blimey, isn't that..?" Arthur trails off, horror enveloping his emerald eyes. 

"* _Scheiße_ , that's HS' insignia, isn't it?" Gilbert pales, it was a good thing he left Gilbird in the care of his cousin for the night.

The blue eyed male nods in confirmation, "Yeah, I think I can also see that he has a gun on him. It isn't all that visible since it kinda blends in with his _suit,_ but it's there." Alfred grits his teeth, he knew that they couldn't have had an identical suit like his brother's- they must've done something horrible to Matthew to strip it off him.

"Dear God, a _gun_!? He's already at Asgore's table, we need to do something!" Arthur exclaims, eyes wide. The fake Matthew was indeed at the King's table, serving drinks to the high end politicians with a forced and all too fake

"Wait! Shouldn't we alert Al first!? She already near the King's table!" Gil says, panic in his crimson eyes. It was true however, the Filipino was the nearest to his Highness' table, sitting with the Ambassador and the Prince.

Alfred shakes his head, "No, it'll be too late by then. We have to do something, _now_." The focused gaze he held almost caught the two off guard.

"Right, now isn't the time to panic." Arthur composes himself, "We'll need to find a place to evacuate the guests, the main lobby should suffice." 

Gilbert nods an affirmative, "Ja, that'll do. I'll go on ahead to get Leiah und Ludwig, we'll handle the evacuation." With that, the Prussian gives a small salute to his friends before quickly leaving.

That left the two brothers, "Okay, we have an evac plan, now what do we do about saving the King of Monsters?" Alfred asks the Englishman.

"It's likely that Seraph can already feel the man's INTENT, but we'll need to buy her some time. I'm not entirely sure how to do that though." Bead of sweat trail down Arthur's face as he glances back to the King's table, fake Matt only had three more people to go.

"I know!" The blue eyed blonde exclaims, fist pounding into his open palm, "Remember what Al said? How confusion and chaos are always the best things to use when buying time? We'll just call attention to the dude to create confusion and chaos!"

Arthur raises an eyebrow at that, "Not the finest plan I had in mind but alright. Let's head to the mics." As soon as Arthur agrees, the adoptive brothers are off- it was lucky for them that the DJ's station was only a few steps away.

\----------------

You all had been eating when it happened, Sans had been sharing quite embarrassing but awfully cute memories of Papyrus when he was a babybones and Al had also joined in, telling the group of funny and tooth rottingly cute moments of her younger sister until she abruptly stopped (It was getting to the good part too).

Your Filipino friend just halted talking, a scowl replacing the usual grin she sported. Al's gaze turned to Asgore's table, specifically glaring at the waiter holding a tray of drinks and serving drinks there.

Not even bothering to lower her voice, Al spoke, "I should've known this would've happen." The brunette pushed herself from the table, getting out of her seat. "* _Bwisit talaga yung mga terrorista dito, walang pake kung merong selebrasyon o birthday. Di ko pa nga nalalasa yung cake eh, sana na lang hinintay nila matapos kong_ _kumain bago bugbugin sila._ " Despite her rambling in her native tongue, it was clear to you and the others that she wasn't happy.

Before the Filipino was able to go anywhere, Frisk holds onto Al's sleeve, stopping her, " **Wait! What's wrong Ate Al? Where are you going?** " The child signs to her, worry on their face.

"Yeah, is something wrong Al? This isn't like you." You say, looking to her. 

"you seem to be _russian_ somewhere, al. it's frisk's party you know, don't be rude to them." Sans closes an eye socket as he stares at said female with a threatening gaze.

Al narrows her eyes, lips pressed into a thin line, "Can't you feel it, the HATE in the atmosphere? The malicious INTENT around Asgore's table? Someone's here to KILL." 

Sans is taken aback when Al turns to him whilst everyone at the table gasps in shock, eye wide at what the Filipino said. Frisk let's go of Al's sleeve, a silent gasp leaving them whilst Chara's eyebrows shoot up as they let out a shaky 'what?'

\----------------

"Hahahahahah! That is quite the funny story, Mayor." Asgore commends said man, the table laughing along with him.

The Mayor laughs a bit before replying, "I'm glad that you all like it! And as I said before, no need for formalities tonight. You can call me John, Asgore." He reminds as he hands his glass to the blonde waiter who refills his glass with wine.

Asgore chuckles, "Apologies, John. It's hard not to call you by your title." The king gives his associate a sheepish grin.

The blackette rolls his eyes as he smiles, "It's alright, it's also hard for me not to call you 'King Asgore' Asgore." The mayor chuckles as well as does the buff goat.

"Pardon my intrusion, _your Majesty_." A crooked voice interrupts their conversation.

Asgore turns to the owner of the voice, a blonde waiter, "Oh, Howdy there! Is there something you need?"

The waiter smiles crookedly, his free hand slowly making it's way to his back pocket, "Yes, there is something I need from you."

"What do you need, then?" The goat king asks, looking to the male with a smile.

"Your life-" "THAT DUDE HAS A GUN!!! EVERYBODY GET DOWN _NOW_!!!" 

"ASGORE!" "DAD!!"

A gunshot rang throughout the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _это пиздец/eto piz`dets_ = means 'this is fucked up' in russian  
>  * _Scheiße_ = means 'shit' in german
> 
> * _Bwisit talaga yung mga terrorista dito, walang pake kung merong selebrasyon o birthday. Di ko pa nga nalalasa yung cake eh, sana na lang hinintay nila matapos kong kumain bago bugbugin sila_ = roughly translated into "What a fuckin' nuisance the terrorists here are, not caring if there was a celebration or birthday. I didn't even taste the cake yet, I wish they would've waited until I finished eating before I fuckin' beat them up." XD yeah, Al's the kind of person who wants to finish having fun before kicking ass
> 
> * * *
> 
> I'm so sorry Matthew Williams, it had to be done.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Sorry for rushed writing...... went over my word limit anyway
> 
> Anyway, a reminder, I am **accepting questions** for the characters of Chaotic Balance, the list would be updated once I finished drawing the characters but Al's currently available though she's kinda[[REDACTED]- Information not found.](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/post/160151458668/)  
>  Whoops, can't tell you guys, they're spoilers.


	13. Birthday Showdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aka The Actual Party (Part 4)  
> End of Act I: Introductions
> 
> *anouncer voice* Get ready for a Showdown!  
> Al, did you do a bad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Violence! Fights! Blood! Hetalia characters and Arthur using spells!
> 
> Havier Lyons + STATs= [Here](http://obliviaong.deviantart.com/art/CB-Havier-Lyons-684873074)  
> My Tumblr: [Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Word Count: 6631
> 
> *Edited: 6/3/17

"Your life-" "THAT DUDE HAS A GUN!!! EVERYBODY GET DOWN  _NOW_!!!" The abrupt yelling of Alfred was enough cause a commotion, people screaming as they ducked down.

Confused, Asgore turned around to the announcer, unaware that the blonde waiter had pulled out his gun, "What!?"

Within her line of sight, Toriel sees the waiter, gun in his hand and an evil smile on his lips, "ASGORE!" She tries to warn, holding onto her husband's cloak as fear and horror engulfed her eyes.

Another swear leaves Al's lips just as Asriel yell out "DAD!!" His eyes widening in horror at the scene happening at the King's table, black markings started to form on his cheeks as his magic started to react.

A gunshot rang throughout the building, and everything seemed to play out in slow motion. Asgore turning around, his eyes widening as he saw the sparks, the bullet leaving the blonde's gun.

There was no time for anyone to stay and see whether or not King Asgore and Toriel were alright as more screams began to erupt from the guests. The west wing's doors barging open, Human men and women in impromptu military get ups appear, masks of different kinds covering their faces as they held up different kinds of guns- primarily assault rifles, submachine guns and pistols. One thing was prominent about them, HS's insignia was embedded on their clothes- they definitely  _weren't_  the chivalry coming to save the day.

Immediately, Arthur begins yelling out evacuation orders, telling all civilians to flee to the main lobby where Gilbert, Ludwig and Leiah would secure and protect them as the Human terrorists begin spilling into the room.

People scatter, yells and shouts are heard, mothers, fathers and parents quickly swooping up their children and rushing to the evac site. Politicians, their men and all important figures alike scramble to their feet, making their escape to the main lobby.

Your table however, ignores the Englishman's order, standing your ground even as the room's inhabitants were made up more of terrorists out for Monster dust and less of innocent guests who just wanted to have a good time.

Sans narrows down his eye sockets as more and more HS members file into the room, blue beads of sweat trailing down his skull- had Al expected this was going to happen? But that doesn't matter at the moment, what does matter was giving their armed company a   **b a d  t i m e**.

Papyrus grits his teeth together, jaw tight as sweat appears on his skull. The tall skeleton was even more alert than before, eye sockets shifting around his surroundings as his gloved hands continue to be antsy, ready to summon an attack or activate his blue magic to defend himself and his friends.

Undyne frowned at the circumstances, anger evident on her features as she wrapped a protective arm around Alphys, pulling the short reptilian closer to her whilst her other hand was ready to summon her magic spears at any moment.

Mettaton raised a mechanical eyebrow, lips pressed into a thin line- he isn't much built for combat but he still has a few tricks up his sleeve after his battle with darling Frisk those 2 years ago, his only concern is that his expensive designer tailored suit would be ruined in the process.

Frisk furrowed their brows, frown on their lips as more armed men seemed to fill up the room. They had huddled closer to Asriel, holding his paw to try and calm down their best friend.

Chara scowled as they surveyed the room, almost all the guests had fled to the main lobby although a few waiters of Golden Seasons had stayed- despite the rising danger, they looked as if they were ready to fight off the terrorists.

"Better get ready, guys. Looks like we're going to have to fight our way through this one." You say, voice just loud enough for everyone at your table to hear.

"yeah, looks like it- wait, where's al?" Sans says, the Filipino nowhere to be found near their group. 

"O-over there! She's a-at Asgore's table." Alphys shakily points out, to which everyone responds by whipping their gazes to said table.

"Al... can use magic...?" you state, voice barely above a whisper, unbelieving that your  _best friend_  of all people would keep  _that_  a secret from you.

A wall of pure black stood between the King and his attacker, Al standing directly behind the wall, hands raised up as her eyes were engulfed in darkness, her once chocolate colored pupils now shining in an unearthly white.

"You alright, King Asgore?" The Filipino asks, a toothy smirk on her lips as she turns her head to the tall goat dad.

Asgore stood there in shock, eyes widening at the woman- a memory flashes before him. A woman stood before him, her face covered by the hood of her cloak, he could only see her sly grin as she turned her head towards him, "Are You Alright, Prince Asgore?" As soon as the memory comes, it vanishes and Asgore is brought back to the present.

"A-ah, yes, I am alright. Thank you for protecting me." The King quickly snaps out of stupor and give his thanks.

"Don't mention it, now go get your kids and evacuate to the main lobby, Sir. We'll handle things from here." Al says, putting down her arms and the wall of shadows dissipate.

Asgore nods and immediately going over to Toriel's side, his arm around her. Unfortunately they were already surrounded by HS members, their guns pointing and ready to shoot the three if dare move a step.

A growl left the blonde attacker, his head down as he grit his teeth, anger evident on his expression, "I should've known some pesky _mage_  would protect you, Asgore." He spat out the word 'mage' like a curse, "Although, I'm not dumb enough to come here without backup."

A vile laugh left his lips, "Good thing that I advised the rest of my people to use anti-magic ammo, that way...." a wicked cruel grin made it's way onto his face, eye widening in madness, " _None_ of you will be left standing in this room!"

Toriel pushed aside Asgore's arm around her shoulder, taking a few steps toward the blonde, "Tori-" Asgore stops when Toriel looks back at him, her red eyes seem to reflect the words "I'll be fine."

The goat woman stops just right beside Al, the Filipino briefly glancing at her before staring down the leader of the attack with ethereal cold eyes and a menacing smile, black sparks like lightning emitting from her hands as the shadows beneath her began to shift and move- indicating that she was ready to use her magic at any second.

With her red eyes fixated on the blonde man in front of her, Toriel spoke, "Why are you doing this? No Monster has ever harmed a human these past two years and yet, you continue to antagonize and hurt us, we have never given you any reason to persecute us but you still do. So why, why are you doing this?" Her voice was strong and firm with a hint of curiosity lying beneath it.

The grin the man wore disappears, replaced with a stoic expression, "Why...?  _Why_  are we doing  _this_ ...?" Loud obnoxious laughter escapes him before he calms down into a chuckle, a cheeky smile on his lips, "There's a  _reason_  why humanity declared  **_war_ **  on your kind, and we all know how that ended-  _we_  won. But here you are now, living on the surface and not  _dying_  in a hole in hell. It was a mistake to spare you Monsters, to seal you away- but  _we_ **Humanity's Saviors**  will fix that mistake. We will drive Monsterkind to  _dust_  and we will create our paradise, a world built solely for _humans_ \- isn't that right,  _my heroes_?" Instantaneously, choruses of "Yes, sir Havier!" was heard from the armed men and women in masks.

The simultaneous chime almost startled you, it was as if HS was more than a somewhat flimsy terrorist group and more of a Humanist cult that basically wanted world domination in some kind of way.

Havier chuckled once more, grinning sadistically at Toriel, "Do you have your answer, Queen Toriel?- or should I say Ex-Queen?  Hah, it doesn't matter anyway, all of you will be dead or dust in a few moments."

"You really are  _that_ confident huh,  _Havier_? Funny that your name means 'bright' of all things, if anything, I'd say you're an only child... or maybe you supposedly had an older sibling but they ran away, didn't they? To a legend of a mountain- the very same one that we're standing next to." Al's smile grows into a grin when said terrorist's grin was wiped of his face, minor shock evident before a scowl took place on his features.

The brunette Filipino egged the man on, "So when you were born, your parents named you 'Havier' since you're the only light of their life they have left, right? But I'm guessing things didn't end well, they left you with a relative because they finally found a lead to where your long lost sibling ran off to, only to end up dead due to some drunk driver on a harsh stormy-"

" **SHUT. UP.** " Havier cuts Al off before she could finish, his voice was dark and deep, an angry look on his face. The sound of guns loading was heard throughout the room.

“You should be lucky that I’m a lot nicer than my other colleagues, you wretch." He sneers, before looking behind the two women and addressing Asgore, " So, do you have any last words, King Asgore? My boss would really like to know what kind of 'dying monologue' you have prepared." Havier doesn't smile, instead a neutral expression takes place upon his face.

Asgore grits his teeth, sweat rolling down the side of his face as he furrows his brows- he doesn't want to say anything, he has no words for the vile human asking for his dying response.

Just as Havier was waiting on the King of Monsters to waste his breath, the doors of the East Wing burst open startling those who were guarding it and catching the attention of all those in the room.

A tall man with pale blonde hair, amethyst eyes and dressed in a silver suit appears, a long metal pipe in his hands. Ivan was obviously disheveled, parts of his suit sustaining some cuts as he had to fight his way from the truck offloading area in the east wing back to the main hall. It seems that the HS members had decided to put themselves in the east wing when they previously weren't there.

A small smile is on Ivan's lips when he sees that the room was free of innocent civilians and that King Asgore was unharmed. Although it doesn't excuse the fact that Asgore was still in the room along with a few monsters and most of the GS crew.

"Aww, it seems like the party has already started without me." Ivan innocently says, just before he attacks the two HS members closest to him.

Ivan grabs the man on his left by the shoulders and knees him hard in the groin, leaving the fox masked man to clutch his damaged goods in pain before Ivan grips his metal pipe with both hands, mercilessly batting the one on his right, hitting them  on the side of their head- effectively knocking them out and possibly giving them a concussion. The Russian whips back to the man on his left who tries to recover and regain a grip on his assault rifle, but to no avail, Ivan then sucker punches him in the face with such force that causes the terrorist's mask to crack in half whilst instantly knocking him out.

Once Ivan's tiny assault was over he looks directly over to the blonde man in his Matthew's purple suit, locking gazes with him. A small creepy smile settles on the Russian's pale lips, a shadow casting over his eyes as the air around him visibly becomes ominous- a dark purple aura emanating from him, his amethyst eyes glowing dimly with rage and hatred.

"You... that suit is not yours." The way Ivan says it darkly with a smile on his face was enough to send unpleasant chills down your spine, if there's one thing your learned whilst being his commanding officer- is that you should _**never**_ piss him off.

An amused smile cracks onto Al's features when she sees that Havier was completely put off by the tall burly Russian- the blonde's own smile wiped off his face and replaced with perturbed expression, uncertainty and regret swirling in his dark blue eyes.

Quickly regaining his composure, Havier looks to his subordinates who were dumbfounded by Ivan's sudden appearance, "What are you fools _standing_ around for!? **_Kill them!!_** "

As soon as those orders left his mouth, all HS members instantly obeyed and sprung into action- the ones surrounding your table had started firing their guns at you, but before any of their bullets could hit you, a magic circle had flashed over you and your companions' head, creating a green barrier over your group and prevented any of you getting hit.

"Bloody hell!" Arthur crumples down on the floor, hand clutching his arcane grimoire to his chest as green magic constricts him with lightning.

Alfred quickly rushes towards the Englishman, punching down a masked terrorist unconscious and stealing their pistol on the way, "Arthur! What the fuck happened?" His voice laced with worry as he tries to touch the blonde, only to receive what would be a painful shock that would have been fatal to a normal human.

The American quickly recoils, nursing his hand, the same green magic surrounding Arthur briefly sparking around Alfred's injured hand. 

"I-I thought... m-my magic would be able to-" The green eyed male winces, grunting at the wave of pain washing over him, "-wi-withstand their bullets.. but it seems like I was g-gravely mistaken-!" Arthur tries to keep down his voice, not giving in to the pain transferred to him through the barrier.

"Dispel the fucking barrier, Arthur! You can't handle this!" Alfred scolds, grabbing his pistol and shooting down another terrorist aiming their gun at the two brothers.

"(Name's) there..! I-I can't just-!" Arthur's insistence was cut short as the green barrier over you shatters due to the sheer amount of anti-magic bullets it sustained. The blonde almost collapses on the floor, magic around him dissipating as Arthur barely keeps himself up with a single hand, his body shaking and his breathing heavy as sweat rolled down his face.

You willed your body to move, ducking down to avoid gun fire once the magic shield had shattered, you set your sights on the closest enemy near you- grabbing their arm, forcing them to shoot their gun wildly towards the ceiling as you stomped your foot on theirs, the pointed part of your heel painfully digging into their flimsy boots. 

Your enemy lets out a pained noise, trying to shove you away. You resist, forcefully jabbing your elbow against his guts and twisting their arm before you punch their throat hard. They crumple down coughing and in pain, but you don't give your opponent any time, you grab their head and smash it against your knee- they instantly go unconscious with their mask cracking, but not without leaving a painful mark and sensation on your knee.

As you grab the unconscious HS member's assault rifle, you feel something whir past your head, followed by a loud pained grunt. You look up and see a magic blue bone impaling the shoulder of a white masked terrorist, they stand completely still, not daring to move a muscle- they knew that if they would, a searing unbearable pain would shoot throughout their body.

You look to your side and see Papyrus wiping off sweat with a gloved hand, as if to say 'that was a close one.' The tall skeleton looks at you, smiling with relief, "You Should Be A Lot More Aware Of Your Surroundings, (Name)!" 

Just as he finishes speaking, you pull the trigger of your newly acquired gun, startling Papyrus (his eyes suddenly shifting to those impossible googly eyes). The skeleton looks behind him and sees that you had shot an HS member in the neck, preventing them from harming Paps as they crumple down, blood spurting from their bullet wound.

Papyrus looks back at you and you can tell that he isn't used to the sight of the red substance, his eye sockets seem to be so expressive- it was as if he couldn't believe that you had just killed a person who wanted to hurt him.

You ignore the look in his sockets, "Focus on the fight, don't worry about me." Your voice was distant, this was what you were trained to do- to neutralize threats, but that didn't mean you felt any better about having to expose the fact that you can and will kill people should they hurt the innocent and those who you loved and cared for.

The tall skeleton watches as you turn your back to him, you had that same fierce gaze you held when you saved him that night... but this time, he noticed that it was colder and more distant- as if you had detached yourself and stopped holding back and giving mercy... as if your only goal was to stop these terrorists, even if it meant you had to use lethal force.

Papyrus quickly turns his attention to the violence around him, tuning out his thoughts and trusting that you'll handle yourself just fine. He summons two long blue bones in his gloved phalanges, they were blunt and less potent in his magic, only meant to deal non-lethal attacks to his enemies, but were enough to cause them a great deal amount of pain to disable them. The tall skeleton is quick to busy himself, blocking a butterfly masked woman who tried to swing her knife at him, Papyrus pushes his attacker away from him before he swipes his weapon at her when she tries to lunge at the skeleton again- blue bone going right through her stomach, causing her hot searing pain to explode in her gut and the woman crumples down to the ground, unable to handle the pain flooding her senses.

"guess you guys really want to have a bad time, huh?" Sans nonchalantly comments, expertly evading knife attacks and barrages of bullets. From that 'Havier' dude, he has to be extremely careful not to get hit, because even one tiny scrape from those anti-magic bullets would be the end of him and his 1 HP skeletal ass.

The short skeleton's grin widens when his opponents become even more frustrated and start attacking him wildly, Sans blipping away from the 5 armored terrorists that had targeted him. Seeing the skeletal monster disappear causes them to stop, angrily shouting at each other of where the fuck did their short target went.

"looking for me? i didn't think you guys already missed me _that_ much." The 5 masked hostiles look up, and they see Sans floating above them, a barely visible blue glow enveloping his form with a shit-eating grin taking place on his skull.

Suddenly orange bones pierce their bodies before any of the 5 could make a move, pain shooting through them, eliciting pained shouts from their throats. Sans blips back onto the ground, making his orange attacks disappear before he surrounds his targets with his blue magic as a flashing cyan and yellow pupil appears in his right eye socket. 

"i'm sure that this'll _lift_ up your spirits." Sans remarks, bringing his right hand above him, sending the 5 into the air.

"but this'll bring ya guys _down_ in the dumps" The short skeleton closes his left eye socket as he whips his hand downward, screams coming from his enemies as they plummet down hard into the tiled ground.

Sans releases his hold from them when they show no signs of consciousness and when no other HS member dares to attack him, he takes the opportunity to survey the situation. His white eye lights go over his surroundings, he sees Papyrus handling himself well, dodging, blocking attacks and countering back at his enemies.

Frisk and Asriel had teamed up, covering each other's back as they dealt out non-lethal attacks, Frisk using their recently awakened magic in the form a transparent red shield and sword, despite the fact that the bullets these terrorists were using were doused in an anti-magic solution, they had no effect against the determined child's shield- ammo bouncing off its magical surface like pebbles. Meanwhile, Asriel used his rainbow induced fire magic, instead of it burning his enemies, the prince had made it so that they'll only be able to feel as if they were burned, overloading their senses and making them pass out.

The sight of them fighting side by side in almost perfect sync makes Sans grin wider, he then moves his gaze to Undyne, Alphys and Mettaton. The trio had surprisingly made a good team, Undyne blocking attacks with her spears while still on the offensive, using magic that only causes pain and not to physically harm her enemies whilst Mettaton sent out his mini version of his calculator self to distract and electrically shock their opponents as Alphys provides backup, constantly providing a stream of green healing magic to both her dear friends via her modified smartphone.

Feeling a presence behind him, Sans instantly dodges the barrage of bullets aimed at him, before whipping around and taking a hold of his attacker with his magic. The short skeleton slams their body to the ground without any remorse, possibly breaking their nose in the process.

Now, where was he? Right, he was going to check on how you were doing. As soon as Sans saw you, his bonebrows furrow and his grin fell slightly, they way you dodged and moved around your enemies was so fluid, even in heels, it was as if it came naturally to you. Sure, the short skeleton knew from Papyrus that you were a professional and that you had been in the military but... from the look in your eyes, he could tell that you would kill someone if it meant protecting the people close to you. 

You felt JUSTICE flow through you as you quickly swung a painful kick to the opponent in front of you, shooting them in both legs before dodging behind a table as two new attacked targeted you. You felt a presence slid beside you and almost turned to shoot if it weren't for them to speak up.

"Just like the old days. Da, comrade (Name)?" Ivan's childish voice, prevents you from pulling the trigger.

You scoff a bit, quickly swiping a champagne glass off the table, "Not quite, Ivan. I remember there being a lot more explosions out in the field." You say, standing up and throwing the glass at one of the terrorist shooting at you, ducking back down with a smirk when you hear a loud 'FUCK!'

The Russian soft chuckles, "Too bad that we don't have any explosives to make that happen, da?" He says, taking your rifle out of you grip before shooting a man about to take a shot at the two of you from the side.

You almost sweatdrop at his statement as he hands you back your gun, "That... isn't such a good idea Iv." You peek over the table, expertly shooting the two hostiles in the neck, the both of them falling down limp as blood poured out from their wound.

Ivan stands up, holing his pipe in his hand, "Well then, we should thank them for all the trouble they've caused." With that, Ivan proceeded to charge at the first hostile he lays his eyes on.

* * *

"This is really ruining my hair, Toni. All this sweating's going to make it look ugly!" A wavy shoulder length blonde complains to his Spaniard friend as he knees an HS member in the balls before hitting a pressure point in their neck with a hand, effectively making them limp to the floor unconscious

Antonio laughs, round house kicking an enemy to the face and knocking them out, "Amigo, don't worry about it! How about I treat you to that fancy salon you like after this mess." The green eyed Spaniard smiles.

The Frenchman gasps dramatically, "You would do that for moi!?" Francis exclaims, unbelieving.

Before Toni could respond, an deep angry voice with a heavy Italian accent fills the air, "OI! How the fuck the two of you _idioti_ can have a polite fucking conversation when we're fucking _fighting_!?" Lovino shouts, punching a dog masked man in the face unconscious, hissing and gripping his fist from the recoil.

"Aww, c'mon Roma! It's not _imposible_ to have a nice chat in the middle of a fight." Toni grins at the angry South Italian who just facepalms at the idiocy of his legal so-called 'guardian'.

"Dio mio, how _the fuck_ did the two of you bastardi get into the military."

\----

"Ludwig, is that the last of them?" Leiah asks the tall buff blonde as he finishes tying the last HS member they fought off with some improvised binding.

"Ja, most of the other HS members are in the main hall where the others are." Ludwig replies, standing up from the ground.

The two along with Gilbert and all the party's guests were in the Main Lobby, some HS members tried to take them hostage which they would've succeeded if it weren't for Elizabeta's _and_ Feliciano's assistance. 01 and 02 had initially been there to help, although both had been effectively injured by the terrorist's AM bullets, luckily enough that Leiah had been able to restore their HP with her healing magic. 

"Ve~ I'm glad that fight was over and we're all alive, it was _so_ scary that I was going to cry!" Feli remarks, despite the cheery tone of his voice, his frame slightly shook as he held onto his white flag staff (woah, how the heck did he carry that with him).

"Hah! Oh come now, Feli! It wasn't _that_ scary, we've handled worse, you know?" Liz nudges the Italian's side rather harshly, eliciting an 'owie' from Feliciano.

An obnoxious laugh fills the air as two arms wrapped around the two's shoulders, "Und our victory's all thanks to me und my awesome self as always!" Gilbert beams.

Liz's eye twitches in annoyance, "Get your arm _off_ of me before you get the same treatment as _they_ did." The Hungarian motions to the unconscious tied up HS members in the corner, holding up her metal frying pan.

The Prussian instantly backs away from them like fire, pale hands up in surrender "Whoa, no need to use that thing on me, Liz"  Gil sweatdrops.

"Bruder, are all the civilians uninjured?" Ludwig asks as he and Leiah walk over to the three.

Gil diverts his attention to younger brother, "Ja, I went around und checked, some of them are in mental shock but so far, no physical injuries. The monsters though are really worried about what's happening in the main hall, they've asked me a lot of questions about the Royal Family- whether they were safe or not." He briefly glances at the double doors to said hall with uncertainty. 

"I see, und the police are on their way?" 

The platinum blonde nods, "They should be here in 15 minutes, 40 at most...." Gil trails off, locking gazes with Leiah, "You okay, Lei? You don't seem to be at the best of moods." He remarks.

Leiah looks to the floor, staring at her dress with a small frown, "I... I'm just worried about my sister... I have a feeling that something even worse is going to happen." her gaze shifts to the entrance of where the main battle was going on.

Ludwig puts a firm but gentle hand on the Filipina's shoulder, "Al is a very strong person, you out of all people know that. Not to mention that (Name) is also in there, with the two of them... I am sure that they'll be able handle the situation." The stoic blonde lends a rare small smile to the girl.

Gilbert nods in agreement, "Ja, fräulein. Al's practically OP, not even the awesome me can defeat her!" He grins, a laugh escaping him

Leiah smiles at the two in return, "Yeah, you're right... maybe I'm just being too much of a worrywart." she chuckles.

\----

"A-Alfred, you don't need to support me, I can walk on my own." Arthur frowns as he tries to remove himself off the American.

The blue eyed blonde only keeps a firm grip on Arthur's arm around his shoulder as he expertly shoots two hostiles targeting them in the neck, scoffing, "Yeah right, you can walk on your own." Alfred says sarcastically before continuing, "With your stupid magic stunt back there, you could've... could've..." He trails off, he didn't want to think of that possibility.

"Just _don't_ fucking do that again. You're not as powerful as Frisk or Seraph." Alfred says, voice cold and distant.

Arthur glances at Alfred, he could see in his brother's eyes that he was afraid- afraid to lose him just like all those years ago, "Alright, I won't. At least let me be useful, I don't want to be dead weight to you." The Englishman bargains.

"... Fine." Alfred concedes, letting his brother take back his arm and steady himself onto the ground.

"Thank you, now let me show what _real_ magic can do!" Arthur flips open his grimoire, a green magic circle appearing beneath him.

The sudden display surprises Alfred, "Arthur, what the _hell_ did i just-!" 

Arthur smirks, emerald eyes glowing ethereally as casts out his hand, " _Expelliarmus_!" As soon as the word left his lips, green lightning-like magic shot out from his hand, targeting multiple enemies within his range of sight and knocking away their weapons or malfunctioning their guns- making them unable to shoot.

"Now, you were saying?" The green eyed blonde turns, smiling as he raised an eyebrow at Alfred. The American gapes at him, he almost regrets making fun of his magic all those previous years.

"Uhh- Hostile on 2 o'clock!" Arthur instantaneously whips around to said direction, shouting out, " _Stupefy_!" A stream of green magic hitting the opponent and quickly rendering him unconscious as he limply fell to the floor.

Alfred sweatdrops, "I can't believe you're actually using Harry Potter spells."

* * *

 "I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU!" Havier voice is loud enough to be heard amongst the sound of fighting. 

Al smirks, clearly amused when the blonde couldn't land a hit on her nor the goat couple she was protecting. Asgore and Toriel had easily enough defended themselves with their fire magic, although the former had almost gotten shot a handful of times due to his towering size.

"I will make sure that all of you will be **_DEAD_ ** by the time this is over!" Havier barks, shooting rapidly at the Filipino who either blocks it with her shadow shields or dodges it.

"Heh, you're doing a pretty awful job at that, Havier. Most of your subordinates are either, dead, unconscious or curling into a ball from pain." Al remarks, making a grabbing and throwing motion as random HS members across the room get thrown into a wall by what seems to be tentacles made purely from darkness.

The blonde growls darkly, throwing a punch at the tanned skinned woman who dodges it and delivers a kick to Havier gut, sending him staggering backwards.

"You know I'm starting to wonder, _Havier_ heard of 'not being a gigantic human extremist asshole?' Cause that's like a trend people are doing these days." The Filipino says, a smile on her lips as she looks to said male with a provoking mischievous gaze.

"That's the _last straw_ , you fucking witch. It's a good thing the boss gave me _this_  if things didn't go out as planned." Havier takes out a small vial from his pocket, black liquid filling up the glass tube.

Al's eyes widen in recognition of the liquid inside the vial, taking a sudden step back, "How do you have that!? Do you even _know_ what will happen if you drink that!!?" The hysteria in Al's voice makes Havier smile wickedly.

"Oh this? A small gift from my boss, and yes I do know it's effects. It is HATE itself in its most purest form, after all. It will give me power, make me strong enough to complete my mission." Havier, pops the cork off the vial.

"NOW PREPARE, MY HEROES!" The blonde bellows, catching the attention of everyone in the room and turning it to him- the fighting coming to a pause.

"COME WITNESS THE DESTRUCTION OF MONSTER-!" Sharp pain explodes throughout Havier's body, the vial of HATE extract falling from his hand to the floor, the black liquid melting the tile and concrete below it as soon as it makes contact.

Havier shakily looks down to his abdomen, seeing a blade of black piercing him, blood soaking the suit he had stolen from a violet eyed Canadian and dripping down the sword made of shadows. The blonde coughs out blood, looking back up to see Al, her white irises glowing against the darkness consuming her eyes- Her gaze was fierce and unwavering, suddenly, Havier felt so small like a tiny speck of dirt against the Filipino's judging stare. He felt his sins eating up his SOUL.

Al leaned in, just to hover beside Havier's ear, "You're not going to do _anything_ , Havier. Your parents are really disappoint in you." She whispered, roughly pulling out her sword out of his gut.

Havier collapses onto his back, blood pooling beneath him, searing hot pain engulfed him and he felt his heart slowing down. Soon, he felt nothing, the last thing he sees was bright light, his parents looking down at him in utter shame and disappointment.

Silence fills the air, everyone staring at the brunette Filipino in disbelief, Al's sword dissipating back into nothingness. At the given opportunity, Al uses her magic, a dim dark aura surrounding all standing and conscious HS members as she makes a grabbing motion. She throws her right hand down and all hostiles are slammed into the floor, making the room shake at the force and all terrorists unconscious.

Nobody moves and everyone's thoughts are in disarray, especially yours.

You feel your heart drop down as you kept a shaky unbelieving gaze on your best friend, she had just stabbed the leader of this coup and slammed all HS members into ground. There was no smile, no grin on her lips, her eyes had returned back to normal but a shadow was over them as she looked aimlessly to the ground. Was this really your best friend, Al Seraph? The one you knew who'd rather punch a man unconscious than to pull the trigger of a gun and kill a man? Or was this the same Al Seraph who would tell the most awful jokes in the world and have a shit-eating grin plastered on her face?

Sans narrows his eye sockets at the Filipino, more questions running around inside his skull. It was definitely a surprise to him that Al had wielded shadow or darkness based magic but what _didn't_ surprise him was that she killed Havier. The short skeleton had CHECKed him and saw that he had an LV of 11- that amount of violence in a man deserves to die but what he was confused about was _why_ did she suddenly do it? The now dead blonde had only held up a vial and that suddenly warranted Al's action to stab him, maybe it was because of what was in the vial?

Papyrus didn't know what to feel about Al killing the leader of this assault, was it sadness, anger, joy, despair? He doesn't know, but the Great Papyrus knew one thing about what had been done- It was obvious to him that the Filipino felt conflicted about it.

" _Al... she killed him..._ " Chara trails off, staring at said female before looking back to Frisk.

" _She.... did, but.. **why**?_ " Frisk's mental voice was shaky, they wanted a reason why did Al do it. 

They feel a paw on their shoulder, "Frisk... I- stars, I don't know what to feel about this." Asriel's voice was a bit strained, it was like being Flowey all over again, not knowing what to feel.

Frisk places their hand onto Asriel's paw, they offer him a small unsure smile, " **It's okay, me too.** " they sign with one hand.

Asgore walks towards Al, placing his giant paw on her shoulder, startling the Filipino and causing her to tense up, "That.. is enough for one night. You did what you had to, child." 

Seconds pass before the brunette speaks up, "Thanks for trying to be sympathetic, _King_. But really, you should know I _don't_ regret it- HATE isn't something a person should mess with." Al says, voice void of any emotion.

Hearing her statement shocks Asgore, taking back his hand as a nearly inaudible 'what?' escapes him. HATE? Was that what the black liquid in the vial was?

Before the King could say anything, the double doors to the Main Lobby burst open, the sound of guns loading and ready to shoot heard throughout the room.

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!"

Oh boy, the look on the police force's faces when they see that all HS members were taken care of and the Royal Family was alive and well.

Seems like the situation's already been diffused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, went on a beach trip so I had 0 Internet w/ me. And as usual, Writer's Block had come to challenge me and started its winning streak.
> 
> Btw, as I said before, I am accepting questions, 'what if' scenarios, headcannons about the CB universe and the like on my Tumblr. Don't be shy to come say hello, either, I'd really like some feedback from my readers.
> 
> Also, School's going to start soon for me.... which is still on late June, so once June rolls over, expect random and probably shorter updates.
> 
> * * *
> 
> IMPORTANT!
> 
> If you guys are confused how Anti-Magic weaponry (specifically the bullets) work, I can explain it to ya guys via my [ Writer's Blog](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/). As well as how come the UT gang's magic are only dealing pain but not wounds/injuries. 
> 
> But I'll only explain if a lot of you guys are curious how does it work in the CB universe, so leave a comment if you're interested in knowing the mechanics.


	14. A Conversation Over Some Tea & Pie (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start of Act II: HATE
> 
> You officially meet the King and Ex-Queen  
> You get a glimpse of your soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: I'm actually not sure what to put as a warning... actually there's a bit of rushed writing
> 
>  My Writer's Blog (Come say Hi!): [Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)

"I can't _believe_ that you guys already took care of HS, Major!" Henry shakes his head, hand covering his face as the two of you stand in the Main Lobby of Between Humans  & Monsters- the name of the building where they were standing in, aka the building wherein Frisk's birthday party had been held. It was to note that Asgore was not good at naming things, especially when he's given the opportunity to name the very building the signifies the border between the Underground and the Surface.

You chuckle nervously, rubbing the back of your neck, "Yeah.... I uh just helped, really- it was uh mostly Al who uh did the work."  

The display your best friend had put on... so many questions burned through your mind. First, Al had kept it secret that she was a mage and now, she killed a man without any hesitation. The fact that Havier was a terrorist made it a bit justifiable but considering how the rest of HS members there regarded him as their superior, it'd have made more sense to capture him and interrogate the hell out of him.

Since the New Ebott's Police Force had shown up after all the bad guys were taken care of, all they had to do was round up the knocked out members, patch up some of the severely wounded ones and count the dead- with the total tally of 11, including Havier.

"Wait, _Al_? Like, Al as in, Al Seraph?" Henry looks at you, disbelief on his features.

You nod, "Hard to believe, right? But ah, apparently, Al can use magic- she's a....  _mage_." The word 'mage' comes out more bitter than you had intended as you glance towards said brunette reassuring her sister by where most o the GS crew were.

"A mage...?" Henry trails off, blue eyes aimlessly gazing at the floor as gears began to turn in his head.

"Huh, that explains why she's registered in the Drifter's Guild. I've always wondered why she was a member since her... profile was so.. _empty_." Henry's face scrunches up, remembering how Al's online and physical files from Drifter's were so uninformative.

" _What_!?" You exclaim, looking at the brunette officer at your side with such a incredulous look.

Henry's eyebrows shoot up in surprise, "W-wait, are you saying that Seraph never told you?" 

At the question, you sigh exasperatedly, running a hand down your face, "No, she _didn't_. I only found out just a few minutes ago- anyway, how do you even have access to her guild files?" You ask, gaining the need to know what your best friend had been keeping from you for so long. Was this what Jarvis warned you about? That Al wasn't what she seems?

"(Name), I'm _Deputy Chief of Police_ \- right hand man to Chief Undyne herself, I have my _ways_." Henry cheekily grins at you, slipping in a sly wink while he's at it.

You roll your eyes, playfully hitting him in the arm, "C'mon I'm being serious here, tell me." You plead.

Henry chuckles, "Alright, I'm just playin' with you. I had to help the chief go over the city's active guilds' profiles and update our servers. Just happen to come across the Seraph sisters' profiles, they were both kinda empty though... it's like the Guildmaster forgot to input their info." He explains, sweatdropping as he finishes.

The revelation makes you frown, you might just have to actually ask Jarvis to dig around and hack into government databases... this time _on purpose_. Although, you could always ask Al about all the shit she's been hiding from you- the Filipino owes you that much.

"Well if it isn't my right hand man, Henry Holmes!" Undyne's voice catches both of you off guard, the fish woman slinging an arm around the blue eyed brunette.

"Ah, Chief Undyne- good evening, ma'am!" Henry gives a salute to the blue skinned lady.

Undyne laughs, "Cut the formalities, nerd! Anyway, you never told me that you knew (Name)! Damn it's such a small world." She lets go of Henry, nudging his side with her elbow. 

Henry laughs a bit nervously, scratching his cheek, "W-well, it never came up- oh uh, would you look at that! I-I think Evets needs some assistance, I'll uh go and help him." And there he goes, rushing off, catching up to an officer hauling a bunch of HS members outside the building to which Henry helps him do so.

That left you and Undyne to each other's presence, you feel the playful easiness of the atmosphere turn cold and serious as the red haired warrior turns to you, the grin on her lips gone.

"Hey, Asgore told me that he needs to speak to you and your friend. I couldn't talk to her since she looks busy, so I'm going to ask you to tell her." Undyne says, trying to keep a friendly tone.

You raise an eyebrow, you felt as if she was going to say more, "Okay. Are you sure that's all?" you prompt her. 

Undyne seemed to contemplate a while before she decided to speak up, "Actually, no. Look, I'm not sure why the King wants to speak to both of ya but it sounds _really_ important. Not to mention that Frisk and Asriel also agreed to the idea. All I know is that the King's requiring you and Al to come with us back to the Monster Neighborhood." Her gaze was steady as she looked you in the eye.

A sigh left you, seems like you have no choice in the matter, "Alright, I'll get Al to agree." you gave the fish woman a small smile.

A grin found its way back onto Undyne's features, "Fuhuhuhu! Knew I could count on ya! Anyway, Asgore's going to be waiting at the entrance, go meet with him once you're done."

With an affirmative nod, Undyne goes to leave, exiting the building. You internally sigh, seems like you're really in for some kind of conversation with the King of Monsters and his kids.

You make your way to the Seraph sisters, overhearing their talk whilst you neared, "-ook, Leiah just have Lud and the others drop you off at our place. I still have some stuff to do so I won't be goin' with ya." You hear Al's voice.

"What do you mean some ' _stuff to do_!?' You used _your magic_ to hurt people- to _kill_ a man, Al! I can't just sweep that under the rug! You need to come back home with me, you're grounded." Leiah's voice was almost beyond angry, it almost made you wince. You didn't want to walk into a verbal fight between siblings.

"I _know_ , Lei. I know that I used my magic to hurt people, to kill, but _I_ made a promise not to hurt anyone _innocent_ \- these people wanted to _kill_ , I returned the INTENT they had, I gave them the KARMA they deserved." Al's voice becomes more and more clear as you draw near.

An aggravated sigh leaves the younger of the two, and you can tell from the looks of the GS crew that surrounded them- they didn't like the sisters arguing.

"... _Okay_ , your actions are justified- but you still need to come back home with me!" You see Leiah grabbing onto her sister's wrist, squeezing a bit too hard from the tension in her grip.

Al just seemed to instantly turn off at the show of force, her gaze turning stone cold- you even practically felt the temperature drop a bit as you were just a few steps away from them now.

"Leiah, let go of me. Go home, without me." The older brunette's voice was commanding- a rare thing to hear. A very dreadful tone to hear coming from the Filipino.

Seconds of silence past before Leiah lets go of Al's wrist as she looked to the floor, "... _Fine_. Ludwig, I'll be waiting at the car." She quickly leaves, passing you as she heads straight for the exit.

You stand awkwardly by Al's side, nothing is said between the two of you until Alfred's voice cuts through the silence, "Damn, dude! That was _so_ unlike you, Al!" You see some of the GS crew agreeing and making their remark about it.

A sigh leaves Al, putting a hand on her face as she looks down, "I know- ugh, Lei's going to be so pissed with me." She says, putting down her hand and looking at the German brothers.

"Get her home safe, ya hear? With this attack, I'm sure that they'll be targeting key individuals now." Al requests, her voice sounds exhausted.

Ludwig gives her a firm nod, "We will." Gilbert follows with, "Ja, just leave it to us!" Their answers give some sort of reassurance to the brunette.

"Thanks, make sure _nothing_ happens to her. 'Cause if I find out something does happen, and it isn't good...." Al trails off, her voice getting dangerously low. Gilbert instantly pales, whilst his younger brother stiffens from the change.

The Filipino sighs once more, seeing the change in brothers' stance, "Nevermind, just- just bring her home. Maybe crash at our place if she looks like she's going to do something uh _rage induced_." She sounded defeated as she finishes.

Gilbert and Ludwig relax, giving Al affirmatives before they leave- Ludwig telling Feliciano and Elizabeta to come with them.

Al turns to the rest of the GS crew, "You guys get home safe, there's not much we can do here anymore. The restaurant's going to stay closed until Tuesday, so no need to come in for work until then." She says absentmindedly.

They nod, walking off to exit the building- Ivan and Yao leaving first, bidding their goodbyes followed by Antonio and Lovino, Toni saying farewell whilst Lovino grumbles as he follows the Spaniard out. That left the pseudo adoptive brothers, Alfred who was supporting a blanket clad Matthew, Arthur and Francis standing on opposite sides from each other.

"Heh, sorry about your suit and Matthew, I'll just have a new one made- free of charge. Plus you get the week off, or two weeks if you're still recovering." Al says, shooting an apologetic look at the Canadian who smiles and gives a brief 'Thank you.'

Al waves a dismissive hand, "Eh, 's my fault you got beat up, Matt. I should've double checked our vulnerabilities. Heh, anyway, don't worry about the hospital bill, I'll pay for that as well."

"That's awfully generous of you, Seraph." Arthur remarks, raising an eyebrow.

Alfred nudges Arthur in annoyance, "Jeez, Iggy, stop being a stick in the mud!" The Englishman scowls in response as the American continues, "Anyway, thanks for the offer, Seraph- we'll accept. Also thanks for going overkill with that Havier dude, too bad you didn't let me punch him to death instead." Alfred chuckles, offering a small smile to the Filipino.

A dry laugh leaves Al, "Heh, ' _snow_ problem, Alf. And Arthur, just think of it as compensation for being a horrible boss." She shrugs, keeping a strained grin on her lips.

Matthew perks up at the statement, "Hey, you're not horrible, Al. It's just that bad things happened today- it's not your fault." He says, voice soft but loud enough to be heard. Al gives him a small yet sincere smile.

Arthur sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Fine. Well, we better get going, lads." He gestures for the three to head out, they follow suit but Francis lags behind, stopping before Al.

"It's probably not my place to say, but... Mon ami, be careful in what you're planning- Leiah would be * _dévasté_ if something were to also happen to you." With that, the Frenchman walks away without saying another word, catching up with the others, leaving you and Al alone with each others' presence.

You couldn't think of anything to say, and so a moment of silence passed before the Filipino beside you speaks up, "I'm assuming you wanted to speak with me- and that you're also pissed with me keeping secrets." You look at Al, she was looking down, a strained smile on her face.

A breath that you didn't know you were keeping leaves you, "Yeah, I am, but that's not important right now- you can explain to me later. Undyne told me that King want to speak with us, at his place." You put your hand on her shoulder, squeezing a bit in assurance.

Al raises her head, giving you a small smile, "Heh, figures- knew that Asgore would want to, we better meet up with him, huh? Wouldn't want to _leaf_ him waiting." Al states, grinning when your face scrunches up in distaste at her obvious pun.

\----------------

Asgore stands, waiting by the entrance of BHM for the two humans he had requested to speak to. A lot was going on in his mind, first was about the human who had protected him from and killed Havier, the goat king swears that he knew her from ages past- before they were thrown to be forgotten in the Underground. That flashback he had experienced when he saw the brunette... and the hooded lady from his memories, Asgore's instincts tell him that they are indeed the same person... but there's no way to be sure unless her speaks to the person called 'Al Seraph.'

Then, there was you- Asgore had only caught a brief glance at you in the midst of the fighting but you stirred something in him, it felt like guilt had washed over him... over something that had happen millennia ago, but what? Now, all he knew that it was important to speak with you, maybe getting to know you better will give him the answers he seeks.

The tall goat dad breathes out a sigh, this day wasn't going according to plan, but at least no one innocent was severely hurt. As Asgore continues to wait for the two female humans he is caught off guard when a young looking woman with long light brown hair in a braid practically stomps past him, muttering under her breath. Despite how angry the woman seemed, the King could sense that her SOUL was expressing disappointment and deep sorrow instead. He wonders, who could have upset her? 

Before Asgore could ponder more, a group of humans of various heights and features walk past him- some acknowledging his presence and greeting him farewells before they exit the building, to which the King smiles and greets them back.

He is left alone until he notices from the corner of his eyes two women approaching him, one in a sleeveless dress and one in a navy blue and red suit ensemble.

Asgore smiles as you and Al stop before him, "Howdy! It is nice of you two to heed my request. I'm sure that you might be nervous about what we will be talking about, but do not worry, I simply want to... hmm, bond over some tea and pie at our home." 

Al speaks up first, scoffing lightly, "Your Majesty, you and I _both_ know that this isn't going to be a bonding session. But sure, I'll settle for some pie while we... well, while you and your companions try to interrogate me." She shrugs nonchalantly, gaze cutting through Asgore as his smile turns strained and sweat begins to form on his forehead.

Instinctively, you jab your elbow to Al's side, giving the brunette a small glare. You ignore her pained yelp and smile sheepishly at the tall King (he was taller than Papyrus, you felt a bit small), "Sorry about Al's... _attitude_ , we've had a long night full of uh.. unpleasantries so we're not exactly in a chummy mood." You chuckle nervously.

Asgore smiles at your attempt to ease him, chuckling softly, "That is alright, child. But you are correct, tonight wasn't exactly as... _joyful_ as it should have been." He shoots you an apologetic look before continuing, "But ah anyway, you came here with Sans and Papyrus, Miss (Name) is it?" He asks you, ignoring the emotionless facade Al had.

You nod, "Yeah, I'm guessing that I'll be hitching a ride from them, going to your place, King Asgore?"

The King gives you an affirmative, before looking to the Filipino standing beside you, "And how about you, Miss Seraph? If you have no transportation, I would gladly let you ride with my family." Asgore gives a small smile to said woman.

Al waves a hand of dismissal, "Thanks for the offer but nah, I'll just magic my way over there- I know where your mansion is. 'N don't worry about me running off or anything, I just need to get something, so by the time you guy get to your place I'll be already there waiting." With that, the brunette walks off before Asgore or you could protest.

You try to call her attention but she's already gone, disappearing in a swirl of shadows. You sigh exasperatedly, "Eugh, and there she goes. I hate when she suddenly disappears _especially_ now that I know she's using magic to do it." You pinch your nose, huffing angrily.

Asgore puts his paw on your shoulder, making you look up to the tall goat dad, "Well, we better catch up with your friend, hmm?" 

\----------------

The ride going to Asgore's place was silent, you sat in the passenger's seat like before, Sans lounging in the back seat and Papyrus driving his car. There wasn't much traffic so you basically had this line of cars following each other, the Royal Family's vehicle first, you and the skeleton brothers and lastly, Mettaton's black Mercedes Benz S-class 70"-100" Stretch, where Undyne and Alphys were also hitching a ride.

Though, it wasn't long before Sans finally broke the ice, "so... did you know that your best friend was a mage?" he casually asks, leaning over the space in between you and Paps, propping his elbows onto the edges of both your seats.

You frown at the question, somehow you feel like he's trying to make a point that you shouldn't trust Al, "No, but I guess she thought that I'd hate her for it- I mean, I'm kinda _mad_ but I know she has her reasons, just like Arthur, I didn't know he was also a mage until tonight." You say, glancing at Sans before turning back to watch the roads.

Sans hums in acknowledgement, although he doesn't speak as Papyrus does instead, "Hmm, Do You Have Any Idea What Al's Reasons Are For Not Telling You? I Can't Possibly Imagine Any For.. Well, Anyone Who Has A Bestie To Share All Their Deep Darkest Secrets." The tall skeleton asks you, his eye sockets still glued to the road.

You rest you head onto your palm, elbow propped onto the window's edge, "I can think of some... Well, mages aren't much popular as you monsters are- they're still human so naturally they can cause much more damage than we could ever imagine if they wanted to... especially when you count in the possibility of a living WMD can be a reality..." You trail off, maybe that's why Al hadn't told you, that it was a possibility that Al was a living WMD? Or perhaps that could be a reason why information about her is so scarce.

"what's a w-m-d?" Sans suddenly asks, breaking you out of your stupor.

Right, you were speaking in military/government technicalities, "Oh, it uh means... Weapon of Mass Destruction... which you know, isn't a good thing." You awkwardly laugh, now that you realize that it probably wasn't good to mention.

Papyrus glances at you quickly in shock before going back to focusing on driving, who would dare make someone a living weapon? The though itself repulsed the tall skeleton.

Meanwhile, Sans nonchalantly says, "huh, ok." Before leaning back into the back seat cushions, the short skeleton mutters quietly to himself, "weapon of mass destruction... probably the best way to describe what that demon kid could have been."

* * *

 

"Sup y'all, didn't expect me to be here already?" Al gives a two fingered salute and a lazy grin, her other hand carrying what looks to be a bunch of clothes...? She had also removed her suit's jacket and vest, her red button down's sleeves rolled up to her elbows, although she had still kept her hair in a ponytail.

"Ate Al! How did you get here before us!? Dad told us that you'd be here on your own ride!" Asriel exclaims as he quickly gets out of their family's car, a modified 2015 Honda Odyssey.

When all 3 vehicles had entered the Monster Neighborhood dubbed 'Newer Home' and finally arrived at the Royal Family's mansion, you all had been surprised to see Al waiting by their doorstep as you got down from your cars. Compared from a few hours ago, Al seemed to be in a much a lighter mood now, acting much more like the best friend you've known all these years.

Al chuckles, ruffling Asriel's short mane once he stops in front of the brunette, "Heh, now that you know I'm a mage, I can say that i just... _emerged from the shadows_." She says winking at the Prince, who huffs and stops Al's hand from messing up his fur more.

"MY PUN SENSES ARE TINGLING!! I Don't Know Why, But I Have A Feeling That Tells Me That Was a Pun!" Papyrus announces, narrowing down his eye sockets at the Filipino as he marches towards her.

"Well, you're not wrong, considering my magic _is_ darkness or shadow based." Al shrugs, grinning wider when the tall skeleton releases a loud, "Oh My God WHY!!" in despair.

You laugh lightly at the dramatic scene, walking over to them, Sans following closely behind you, chuckling in endearment at the antics of his younger brother.

"Sh-shadow based? I-I never met a-a mage with e-elemental magic." Alphys pipes up, fixing her glasses as she stopped near you and the others, Undyne and Mettaton trailing behind her.

Al raises an eyebrow, "You think I'm an elemental mage? Well _technically_ I am but you should know that I'm _not_ , after all, I'm the only mage in existence to have this kind of magic." She says, shrugging nonchalantly.

Alphys' eyes widen at the statement, "T-the o-only one to...? O-oh my! T-that's amazing! M-maybe I can-" Just as she was about to ask, Al cuts her off.

"Run some tests with my magic? Nah- too dangerous to use around lab equipment, especially the ones used to analyze magic. I'd rather not risk getting people hurt over scientific ventures." 

"O-oh... I-I see, well ma-maybe you can sh-show me your m-magic outside t-the lab?" Alphys asks the brunette hopefully.

Nodding, Al adds, "Sure, I can settle for that. Though as long as it's somewhere with a lot of open space and during late afternoon."

Alphys visibly beams, "O-ok, Noted!" 

"Punk! Those were some really fu- frickin' cool moves back at BHM! You and I _gotta_ spar sometime!" Undyne aggressively suggests, preventing herself from swearing when Toriel shoots her a dirty look.

The Filipino only shakes her head, "Nah, too lazy too put much effort into FIGHTing. My magic gets more and more unstable the longer I use it, and since you're a really tough opponent, 'dyne... I'd rather not risk loosing control and things going chaotic." 

The red haired warrior arches an eyebrow at Al, "Ya can't control your magic, punk? What kind of mage are you?" Undyne provokes her.

As Al was about to respond to that, Toriel cuts in, "I'm sure Miss Seraph has her reasons, but now, we should all head inside. I'm sure that all of us could quite use the change of scenery." With that Toriel unlocks their front door, gesturing for you and the others to come in.

But before you yourself could enter the King and ex-Queen's domain, Al stops you, handing out her hand holding the clothes to you, "Here, I thought you'd be uncomfortable in your dress while at his Majesty's place, so I blipped to your place and got you some casual clothes." She says, looking off to the side and not meeting your gaze.

"Oh, thanks Al. I really appreciate it, how're Alpha and Omega by the way?" You ask as you take the pile of clothes off her hands. You see that she picked out a white t-shirt with the print "In the right place at the right time" on it and a pair of your favorite pair of jeans.

Al smiles, "Heh, sleeping like logs all right. Kinda left them some treats and dropped off my jacket 'n vest on your couch if ya don't mind." She shrugs, finally looking at you.

You shook your head, "Nah, I don't mind." Al breathes a sigh of relief as soon as you said that.

"Whoo, good. Thought for a second there I was in hot water- but uh anyway, we better get inside." Al dramatically gestures the way, "After you, Major (Name)." 

You laugh, lightly facepalming at her antics, "Hahahahah, ok ok, don't forget to close the door." 

 ----------------

Now that all of you were inside, you had all taken a seat in the Dreemur's dining area (of course, you had the liberty to change into the clothes Al had given you earlier). You had taken a seat between Sans and Papyrus, feeling relaxed beside their presence, Al had sat opposite of you, Frisk and Asriel taking the spots beside her- seems like even with the surprising revelations earlier, it did not really deter the two kids from being fond of the Filipino. Undyne, Alph sat together a few chairs away from Frisk whilst Mettaton had reverted back to his normal form, opting to sit out from the conversation and recharge in the living room.

Asgore had taken his seat at the end of the table, near Asriel and Toriel had claimed the seat adjacent to her husband once she had prepared the tea and served out some pie to the table.

The King clears out his throat before beginning, "Firstly, I know that the events of earlier were tragic... so Frisk, I am sorry that your birthday didn't turn out the way it was supposed to, my child." Asgore gives them a sorry look, one that emulated the feeling that the goat king truly felt he failed his duty as a father.

Frisk waves their hands in disagreement before signing, " **It's okay, Dad! Nobody got hurt and that's all that matters! We can always just buy some cake and just have a small get together at home!** " They smile, trying to cheer up their adoptive goat dad.

"That's a wonderful idea, Frisk! Perhaps we can do that next week." Toriel prompts, Frisk agreeing enthusiastically with the others agreeing as well. However you and Al had stayed silent, knowing that you had no say in this.

Once the noise had died down, Asgore speaks, "Now, I have to give my thanks to both of you, (Name), Seraph. If you had not been there, surely innocent lives would have perished as well." He looked to you and your Filipino friend in gratitude.

You gave a small smile, "It's no problem, King Asgore. It was the most I could do during the situation."

Al waves the King's gratitude off in dismissal, "Eh, just doin' my job as _al_ ways. No need to thank me, Asgore."

Asgore sighs softly, brows furrowing, "I am being sincere, Seraph, I hope that you know that." The brunette apathy towards gratitude was the same as always, it seemed like throughout the years, not even _that_ has changed.

Moving to pour herself some Golden Flower Tea, Al just murmurs, "Yeah, I know. Y-you  don't have to tell me." Her voice was soft but loud enough to be heard by the King. She always knew that the now older goat monster was sincere, he always has been and throughout the years, that trait had stayed.

"Alright, moving on... (Name) I have to ask, do you know that your SOUL is.. hmm... how do I put this..." The mention of your soul makes you tense up, was there something wrong with it? By the way that Asgore was speaking it seemed that was the case.

"Ah, well I'll just put it bluntly then- there is something keeping me from CHECKing you, it is quite odd indeed." The King finishes.

You raise your eyebrows in surprise, "W-what? I uh don't get what you mean..." You furrow your eyebrows, what did he meant by 'checking' you... was the King of Monsters checking you out??? While his wife is basically beside him??? This was very dangerous territory to be crossing.

"heh, what asgore meant was that we can't see your STATS or your SOUL- that's what a CHECK does. though i agree with the king on this one, i also tried checkin' ya but all i could see was a very faint glimpse of your soul color." Sans explains to you, an 'ohh' leaving you as a light blush dusts across your cheeks. You can't believe that you thought that King Asgore was well... checking you out... like sexually... damn it Al, you and your perverted influences!!

Frisk joins in the conversation, hands moving to sign, " **Really? I haven't tried to CHECK you Miss (Name), maybe I can get a-** "

Sans hold out a skeletal hand, cutting them off as he shook his skull, "that ain't a good idea, kid. i've already tried concentrating harder to see if i can get a better look and all that gave me was a real _skull_ splitting headache." 

"O-oh! I didn't know that happened, I'm sorry that I gave you a headache, Sans." You say, turning to the short skeleton with a sheepish smile.

A light blush covers his cheekbones as his eye sockets widen in surprise, he didn't expect that you'd apologize, "hehehe..... uh it's not your fault, (name). since ya don't know that you're SOUL's got some kind of barrier, ya don't have to apologize." Sans says, shrugging nonchalantly while trying to get his magic to calm down.

Asgore hums in acknowledgement of the new information, "Hmm, so you do not know what is blocking your SOUL from us..." He trails off, gaze landing on Al as she was calmly sipping on her tea.

"Seraph, do you know anything about this?" The King's voice was heavy and serious, it was meant to intimidate the Filipino.

Al only shrugs, putting down her cup of tea, "Kind of, you know how in some human religions, that reincarnation's a thing?" She asks, still continuing despite no one had answered her, "Yeah well, that kinda thing is very much possible with how human SOULS persist even after death. I have a hunch that in your previous life, (Name), you could have put a barrier onto your SOUL for whatever reasons your predecessor had."

Your brows furrowed once more at your friend's theory, "But... why would my uh previous self do that, it doesn't make sense." You point out. For a moment, you felt kind of ridiculous that you were actually buying into Al's crazy beliefs about previous lives and reincarnation... but now that you hear her explanation of it... it actually seemed more plausible than ever.

"I wouldn't really know, I'm not you, now am I? Besides, there's always the option to just pull out your SOUL to CHECK you." Al says, fingers softly tapping against the wood of the table as she concentrated on not looking at you. You could definitely tell she wanted to say more about it but opted not to, leaving her to spout out some cryptic message to dodge your question.

"W-well, that i-is another way t-to CHECK someone b-but it's very r-rude to do so." Alphys pipes in, continuing, "I-its supposed to be a-a very p-private thing t-to do."

Papyrus interrupts before you can say something, "Well! It's Not Rude If (Name) Allows Us To Pull Out Her SOUL!" The tall skele had a point.

Asriel speaks up, "Yeah! You're totally right, Paps! So, Miss (Name), will you allow us to see your SOUL?" The prince asks you, hopefulness evident in his eyes.

You squirm a bit in your seat, scratching your cheek, "Uh... I guess it's okay..? I also want to see what my SOUL _actually_ looks like." You say, agreeing.

"Nice! Though who'll do it? I mean I'd want to but I'll probably be a bit too harsh for your first time." Undyne sweatdrops, the others around the table also contemplating who indeed should do it.

Toriel breaks the questioning silence, "If I may, I would think that it is best for (Name) to choose who will bring out her SOUL." She prompts.

"Yes, I would think that would be the most appropriate course of action." Asgore agrees, looking to you for your answer.

You think to yourself for a while, Alphys had said it was an intimate and private thing- so it's a big deal with relationships. You could have Sans or Papyrus do it... but that'd be a bit weird and too forward, especially since you guys have only just met. Hmm... You knew who to choose to bring out your SOUL.

"I uh... I want Al to do it." You say, making your decision. 

Al's eyebrows shoot up in surprise from your choice, even after the previous events, you want _her_ to bring out your SOUL? Truly, you are the real angel here.

"It's settled then. Al, Would you kindly bring out (Name's) SOUL for us?" Asgore requests.

A sigh only leaves the brunette, "Fine. (Name) come here." Al conceded, gesturing you to go over to her as she moves out of her seat.

You oblige, getting out of your seat and walking over to where the tan skinned female was, stopping when you were in front of the brunette.

Al lets out a breath, "Alright, it won't hurt but it'll probably make you disoriented for a while and your senses might become dull." She explains and you nod, understanding.

"Okay, here we go." With that, Al puts her hand out, placing it just over your chest, hovering over it. You notice her hand was shaking a bit, a faint dark glow emitting from it.

She slowly makes a grabbing motion with her hand and you feel as if somebody was gently squeezing you. Al then brings her hand back to her, a soft popping noise can be heard as your surrounding suddenly become duller- the colors of the room becoming less saturated and colors suddenly looking dull and lifeless to you.

A floating cartoony looking little heart floats just before your chest and Al releases her grip, you feel the sensation of someone letting you go. 

You SOUL floated slowly bobbing up and down in a steady pace, it was coated in shining silver yet behind that was a multitude of colors, constantly shifting and changing. You stared in awe at your soul, it was mesmerizing and so so beautiful, just like diamond reflecting against the light.

"Oh dear, I didn't expect this...." Asgore's voice interrupts your reverie, "This is very troubling indeed."

You whip your head to the King, "W-what? Is there something wrong with my soul?" You ask him, you take a small moment to look around the room. You see that everyone had the look of awe on their faces, Frisk staring at the cartoonish heart with wonder, as well as Asriel. Undyne and Alphys had the looks of surprise yet amazement whilst the skeleton brothers had different reactions, Papyrus looking at your soul in complete admiration and Sans looked at it as if it was impossible- a thing that couldn't exist yet still did.

However, Al had only looked to the floor refusing to look at the floating heart, you couldn't tell what she was thinking, the grin she held was tight... as if she remembered something and heavily started to regret it. Meanwhile, Asgore and Toriel had looks of something that told you that you were not meant to have this kind of SOUL.

Toriel beats Asgore in speaking up, "My child, he means that your SOUL.. it is..." She trails off, yet your eyes convinced her to continue. Instead of her, Al speaks up this time.

"Your SOUL is one that belongs to the Mage of Balance- the 9th Mage of Traits"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * _dévasté_ : devasted
> 
> * * *
> 
> 'sup guys, just wanted to remind you guys i'm **accepting asks** on my [Writer's blog](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also since we're in Act 2 already and I'm running out of character ideas, I was hoping you guys could help me with that! So here's the deal:
> 
> Over on this google form which is [this one](https://goo.gl/forms/xvSskr5R5OofDvV73) , if you answer and submit the form, that means you want to join and get your OC featured in my story as *drumroll* The Bosses™ which was what Havier Lyons was supposed to be. Most of what the raffle is about is already on the description of the google form, so read that!
> 
> You guys can apply up until July 22 12pm GMT+8, and I'll pick out the winner later on that day :D


	15. A Conversation Over Some Tea & Pie (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al divulges in lore  
> Asgore reveals buried relations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: Tension! And more Lore! (I am sorry that the romancing has been paused, Lore is important to me)
> 
> Word Count: 6870 words (holy jeezuz)
> 
> Bother Me On Tumblr! (Ask me stuff!!): [ Over Here](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)

"Your SOUL is one that belongs to the Mage of Balance- the 9th Mage of Traits" Al states, chocolate colored eyes gazing intensely into your own (color) ones. 

"What!?" Your company exclaims, excluding King Asgore, Toriel and Frisk- who just look speechless, their normally closed eyes, now wide open in shock.

"wa-wait a minute," Sans is first to instantaneously react to what the Filipino had said. He steels his gaze, menacingly looking at Al, "what the _hell_ do you mean by 'the mage of balance- 9th mage of traits?' i thought that there are only _seven_."

Al sighs, "This is a mistake, I revealed that piece of info _too_ early." She says, quickly pushing your diamond-like SOUL back into your chest. Suddenly, your senses immediately becoming sharper and colors around you becoming more saturated, bright and lively.

"What do you mean you revealed that _too_ early!? You know something about me that I _don't_ \- _why_?" You grab her by her collar, desperation clinging to your voice. Your emotions were on high, you felt betrayed, how could she have not told you this... what else was she hiding from you?

Al silently removes your hands from her collar, backing away from you with dead stare, " 'Cause you can't even _remember_ your past life like _I_ can!" She says, gritting her teeth before sighing once more, " _Look_ , just forget that I said anything, alright? I'm not even _supposed_ to say anything until you actually remember."

Sans growls lowly when Al makes a move to leave, one second the brunette was standing up and the next she was sent faceplanting into the floor with a loud thud- a faint blue glow surrounding her body.

"Sans! You cannot treat a guest like that! Release Miss Seraph, this instant!" Toriel commands, although the short skeleton just ignores her, scoffing as he blips over between you and Al.

Sans looks into Al's eyes with a serious yet menacing gaze as the brunette scrunches her face, narrowing down her eyes at the skeleton before her as she felt gravity push down on her.

"look here, _buddy_. i know that we got a deal and all, but you're starting to get on my bad side, here. now if ya don't wanna have a _bad time_ , i suggest you start tellin' us what exactly you meant by (name) being the '9th mage of traits.'" Sans threatens, briefly flashing his magic eye at Al.

A few seconds of silence past before chuckling can be heard from Al, "Heh, sometimes I think that it's _**hilarious** _ that _you_ of all people, never bothered dig deeper about the Great Human-Monster War." She says, willing her arms to rebel against Sans' gravity magic, pushing herself onto her knees.

Sans takes a step back from the brunette, breath leaving him as he witness the Filipino resisting his BLUE magic- one of the most powerful types of magic in both humans _and_ monsters. In panic, the short skeleton pushes his hand down in attempt to increase the gravity pressing against her body.

Surely enough, Al staggers yet continues to go against the gravity that was gradually increasing upon her due to Sans' panic and need to immobilize the threat in front of him. The short skeleton's grin falters, tensing as he exerts majority of his magic into putting the Filipino down to the ground, his flashing blue and yellow eye appearing in right eye socket as a result.

Soon, Al is on her feet, hunched over as she flashes a dark grin towards Sans who staggers backwards a few steps with sweat running down his skull, almost bumping into you.

"But then again, you never _fought_ in the war. Unlike a certain _someone_ who's watching." 

God, you felt terror creeping around your insides and dread settling in your stomach as you watched Al gradually rising against the magic afflicted upon her. Even if you knew little to nothing about Sans' magic, you knew that something like this was entirely impossible. And you thought you might be seeing things, but you swear that you saw a silhouette in the corner behind Al, one that looked like that scarred monster you saw in your dream days ago- but the second you blinked they vanished again and made focus on the unbelievable scene happening before you.

The rest of your company had horrified and disbelief expression, Frisk feeling paralyzed in their seat as they watch Al move against Sans' magic with that creepy grin- for a split second, they see Chara's demonic smiling expression on her.

" _H-how..!?_ " A breath left Chara as they watch the scene before them. They saw that cracks were forming under Al as the wooden floor beneath her broke under her gradually increasing mass. Chara knew something was off with the Filipino but for her to resist Sans' magic like they had once done in a certain hall timelines ago? The rosy cheeked ghost now understood that Al was definitely someone who knows more than what she lets on- and is much more powerful than Sans himself, the only person that had truly challenged both Chara's and Frisks' abilities.

Asriel also felt paralyzed in his seat, eyes wide as he saw a flash of a genocide induced Frisk on Al's features, the same dark and smile they had when he confronted them as Flowey all those RESETs ago.

Undyne and Alphys couldn't believe their eyes, they both new that the skeleton brothers' BLUE magic wasn't something to be easily resisted- especially when _Sans_ is using it.

Toriel and Asgore were horrified by the scene, Al was doing the impossible- going against the Judge of Monsterkind's MAGIC.

Papyrus on the other hand, he tensed at the sight- he knew that Sans was incredibly strong and that their strength would match each other should they FIGHT. The tall skeleton was sure that no person- human or monster- would be able to resist their magic, especially his brother's. Yet here, he was witnessing your best friend go against all the odds she had against Sans.

Laughter began to spill out of Al's lips as she straightened herself, standing casually as if the short skeleton in front of her wasn't putting in all his effort into his magic. Suddenly, the intense blue glow around the brunette changed into a demonic black as Al brought up her arm and snapped her fingers.

Instantly, the magic surrounding her dispersed into a small wave, causing Sans to stagger backwards into your arms as you caught him. Al's act of negating his magic had made a shot of electricity go through him, disabling him from using it and draining his energy down to dangerous levels.

Sans breathed heavily, sweat rolling down his skull as he clung onto your arms for support. He narrows his eye sockets down at the Filipino in front of him, his eye lights back to normal as he tries to shoot a glare at Al. 

"Sans! Are you ok?" Your face contorts into an expression of worry, although you shot Al a brief sharp glare that causes the brunette to frown.

The short skeleton heaves in a breath, "y-yeah, i-i'm okay- just exhausted." Sans gives you a small reassuring smile. Although, he can feel the residue of Al's magic clashing against his own- his magic trying to overwhelm the dark unearthly energy.

Al scoffs lightly, "You really should learn to mind your manners, Sans. Or you might just end up fighting the wrong person." She frowns at him.

"WHAT THE HELL, PUNK!!!" Undyne exclaims, standing up abruptly as she summons her magic, multiple glowing cyan spears appearing around her. The red haired warrior was ready to pierce Al into a walking pin cushion.

The brunette frowns at Undyne's aggressive approach, "I'd think _twice_ about doing that." She remarks.

Asgore stands, "Undyne, stand down!" He barks at the blue skinned woman. He didn't want a fight occurring in his home, even if Al was being less than friendly at the moment.

Undyne turns to the King, furrowing her brows, "But Asgo-"

"I said _stand down_ , Undyne. _That_ is an _order_." Asgore's brown eyes bore into Undyne's gaze, authority present in his voice.

Shock is evident on the fish warrior's face before she scowls, grumbling as she dismisses her spears, " _Fine_." Undyne begrudgingly sits back down into her seat, angrily glaring a hole into Al.

Al chuckles, cracking a grin, "Well, I guess I _should_ explain a little bit- I owe you guys that much. Even if ya basically compromised our deal, _Sans_." Al remarks, staring at Sans as you help steady himself onto his feet.

"Your King over here," Al jabs a thumb at Asgore to which he tenses at, "twisted your ' _history_ ' quite a bit- like I said, I find it funny you never bothered to dig a little bit deeper- you _are_ the most skeptical one here." She muses.

Sans scowls, "what do you mean asgore twisted _our_ history? he wouldn't do that." He states, holding onto your arm for some support.

A small laugh leaves Al, "Heheheh, _that's_ where you're wrong. Your King's been lying- there are _nine_ Mages of Traits. Asgore didn't want to write that into your history because of either _A_ ; he didn't want to cause panic amongst his people because seven was already _more_ than enough to worry about, or _B_ ; the 8th and 9th Mages of Traits _didn't_ have anything to do with putting up the Barrier at Mt. Ebott- thus they're innocent." The Filipino explains, turning her hard steady gaze towards Asgore, who starts to sweat out of nervousness.

" _Dad_? I-is that, true? Did you really lie to the _whole_ Underground?" Asriel looked to his father, pleading in his green eyes for it to be false and his voice shaky as he asked.

Frisk stays silent, they can only observe what was going on- what was happening had never occurred in previous timelines, they didn't know what to do, especially when the history of the past before they came to the Underground was being revealed.

"King Asgore, Is What Miss Al Said Is True?" There a slight tremble as Papyrus asks, this reminded him of the times Sans had tried to keep the truth hidden from him years ago. But now that he knows better, the tall skeleton has gotten adept at detecting lies, and from what he has heard from Al- there was no lie behind her words.

A shaky breath leaves Asgore as he avoids looking at any of his friends and family in the eye, "I... what Seraph said is true... I... manipulated the truth about the mages." He shakily admits, looking downcast.

"Asgore..." Toriel trails off, putting a reassuring paw on her husband's arm. Asgore shoots her a small smile. 

"What!? Asgore, you- no, that has got to be some kind mistake!! You're just joking, right!?" Undyne, slams her palms onto the table- making the food and tea slightly jump- as she abruptly stands up.

"Right!?!? You're just saying that 'cause you don't want to fight Al, right!?!?" The desperation clings her voice when Asgore stays silent and refuses to meet her gaze, filled with the same desperation.

The Kings answers her plea, unable to look her in the eye, "I'm... afraid that I am not joking, Undyne." He affirms.

"Why?" Frisk's soft but audible voice catches everyone's attention. 

Asgore tenses at his child's simple question- indeed, why did you lie, Asgore? Was it to show your people that you are indeed the leader- the king that you pretend to be?

"I... do not remember anymore. But at the time, maybe it _was_ for both reasons Al had listed." Asgore says, defeated as he feels his paws tremble.

Silence is heard, Undyne collapses onto her seat with a heavy sigh, muttering, "I can't believe this." Sans' grin turns tense, looking back at Asgore with an expression one can only describe as disbelief. Toriel silently tries to console the sullen goat monster- she knew all the hard decisions he had to make, she had been beside him throughout the hardships. 

Alphys looks downcast as she focused concentrating on the floor, she knew part of the secrets the king had held- it was something she had to be burdened with since becoming the royal scientist, and yet, she couldn't help but connect with the King. It reminded how she herself had hidden and revealed what had happened to those in the True Lab.

The tension was too much, you had to break it- even in the most awkward way ever, "I-I'm a little lost here... what are the 'Mages of Traits'?" you say, voice small and slightly nervous but loud enough for the group to here.

"Right, I should explain." Asgore says, clearing his throat, "As most of you know, the Mages of Traits are a group that consists of the strongest humans amongst Trait Mages. The ones you know from the history books are Patience, Bravery, Integrity, Perseverance, Kindness, Justice and..." Asgore takes a glance towards Frisk, "... Determination. The last two are not mentioned as I had requested our historians to exempt that information for reasons that I thought were for the good of Monsterkind- but yes, in truth there are _nine_ Mages of Traits." 

Al lightly chuckles, "Heh, though the last two are always being interchanged nowadays by the Grand Magic Council. The 8th is Chaos and the 9th is Balance, but most mages make it the other way around." She shrugs, opting to lean against the beige walls of the dining area.

Frisk furrows their brows, " **Wait, Chaos and Balance?** " they sign, directing their query towards the brunette Filipino.

"Yeah, Chaos and Balance- in technicalities they're not a part of the main Traits but since they're basically all the traits manifested, they are also ' _technically_ ' a part of the MoT." Al says, continuing, "Chaos, as you can say, is the Traits manifested in one gigantic mess. A CHAOS mage is someone whose traits are constantly shifting, usually they self destruct due to that if they are left alone without some kind of stabilizer for a long while." She explains, a strained smile on her lips as she shrugs it off nonchalantly.

Sans speaks up after Al had finished explaining, "and what about balance? are they just a complete opposite of chaos?" He asks, the mildly serious expression on his skull not leaving.

Asgore speaks instead, "Essentially, that _is_ the case. Balance is the Traits manifested in equal harmony, the need for the traits to overwhelm one another is nonexistent unlike Chaos. Although, a BALANCE mage still need some kind of turmoil in their lives to allow them to use all their traits, otherwise their magic goes stale and they lose Balance." He explains.

"It is said that only _one_ CHAOS and BALANCE mage can exist at any given moment." Toriel speaks up, continuing, "And an old legend that was passed on from the time before the war, says that ' _No_ _matter what generation it may be, Chaos and Balance are always meant to be. Whether it be as sisters, brothers, siblings, couple or best friends- these two Traits shall never be apart as Mother Fate has bound them together by heart._ '" She spoke, smiling gently.

Asgore chuckles deeply, "Yes, I remember that old tale. It was something to remind those who seek to assemble the Mages of Trait or the Council of Traits as other call it, that if you find either of the two, no doubt that the other would be close by." He chuckles more, "Some might even say that it is a tale of how no matter how drastic the personalities of two people are, their strong bond would never falter, even in the harshest of trials."

Just then, the following silence was abruptly filled by tragic sniffling, as if someone was crying and it awfully sounded like 'Nyoohoohoo'. 

"Papyrus!? A-are you crying?!??" Undyne asks said tall skeleton as he wipes away his dramatic tears with his gloved phalanges with a shocked and surprised expression on her face.

Getting startled, Papyrus' eye sockets widen as a few orange tinted tears roll out of them, "W-what!? No, Absolutely Not! I-I Just Caught Something In My Eye!" He says, rubbing away his tears away.

Despite the previous tension, Asriel cracks a smile as he asks, "What did you catch, Papyrus?" 

"TEARS!!! Nyoohoohoohoohoo! That Legend Was Very Moving!" He says, wiping away the last few tears as you let a small laugh escape you, others chuckling and or laughing with you. Thank the lord for Papyrus, someone needed to break that tension.

"heh, some way to cut the tension, bro. i guess you could you... _tear_ ed it up." Sans remarks, grinning wider when Papyrus dramatically cries, "SANS, OH MY GOD WHY!!"

 The silly scene gains even more laughter from all of you, yourself trying to keep in the giggles in but failing- these two skeletons, it's like they've become the comedic relief in a TV series.

Although, once the laughter had died down, Al speaks, "Well, if we're done here, I'll go take my leave now." She says, making her way to leave.

Sans growls at the brunette, "you're not going anywhere, we still got a _lot_ to talk about." He practically sneers, although it goes unnoticed.

"We are _not_ done yet, Seraph. You still need to explain why you killed that man- Havier." Asgore's words stops the Filipino from leaving, his voice holding authority of his standards as the atmosphere instantaneously turn serious once more.

Al frowns, stopping by the doorway to the living area, "There's nothing to explain, it's none of your business after all, King Asgore. Now that I know that ' _Humanity's Saviors_ ' isn't some, flimsy wannabe ' _the next ISIS_ ' terrorist group, I can take the immediate actions to take them down. There's no need for your involvement."

Asgore frowns at her statement, "There _is_ a need for my involvement, _Seraph_. We are talking about a group who wishes to endanger the safety of my kind, and as King, it is my sworn duty to ensure that my people are safe. I cannot do that if you are unwilling to share important information with me." His brows furrow at the brunette's secrecy.

Undyne stands, speaking up, "Not to mention that the Chief of Ebbot Police is here! If you're dealing with these HS punks, I also need to know! I'm not letting jerks like them terrorizing innocent people!" She barks, gritting her sharp canine teeth.

Al only scoffs, "Sorry, Chief and your _Majesty_ \- but I have my own orders from my boss, and I know he doesn't want you guys to be meddling in our operations. Besides, the lesser you know and the lesser you involve yourselves, the more it becomes easier for me to do my job without unwanted situations." She grits her teeth, although you and the others can't see as her back was turned towards you. A bitter thought passes the brunette's mind- ' _though that's probably the plan, huh? Provoke and put the story in it's tracks._ '

The Filipino continues speaking, "Though, maybe I can tell you guys once I report to my superiors. Probably next week or so- and until then, you will _not_ interfere. Especially _you_ Sans, I know that you'll definitely start poking around and I'm warning you; **don't**. There'll be a time when I'll actually tell you the things that I know but for now, I'll be keeping quiet."

Sans scowls at Al's call out, she was right- if Asgore allowed the Filipino to leave, he'd start trying to gather information in any way he can. 

You feel as if the person speaking now wasn't your best friend, and was just an entirely different person disguising as Al. The person now was someone who was cold and serious, someone that would manipulate anything in order to achieve their goal, someone who would kill to get a job done.

Silence follows and as soon Al actually takes a step to leave the room, Asgore stops her once more.

"I cannot afford to wait that long. I _order_ you to tell us, _Chaya_."  Asgore's voice was firm as he held a determined gaze toward the Filipino. 

Al freezes, breathing in sharply as she tenses up at the name the older goat monster used to refer to her. She turns her head slightly towards the King, the gaze she held was dark- Asgore could practically feel his SOUL thumping loudly in his ears, fear crawling up the edges of his gut at the gaze the tan skinned woman held.

"... Do you... _really_ want to revive a _millennium_ old contract, King Asgore?" Her chocolate colored eyes pierces through Asgore.

Toriel lets out a soft gasp, she knew what the brunette was talking about, "Asgore... are you sure that is a wise decision? Surely we _can_ wait for Miss Seraph's answer."

Sans raises an eyebrow at Al's mention of a contract, was it like the 'deal' they made? And, why does is seem like Asgore had some sort of history with Al? The short skeleton was sure they've never met each other until now... unless Asgore knew whoever the Filipino was in her past life.

"U-uh, s-sorry to ask b-but what do y-you mean by c-contract?" Alphys squeaks out, although she was afraid to interrupt- her curiosity had gotten the better of her. 

Asriel follows, voicing out his and Frisk's question, as it would seem that signing wouldn't come in handy at the moment, "H-how do you know Al, Dad? It seems like you guys already know each other."

"That is because, we _have_ met before. Although, more accurately, I met Al's _predecessor_ \- the one who previously held her soul." Asgore states, continuing, " _Chaya-_ SOUL of Shadows and bearer of the _Astavya_ \- the SOUL of Chaos. My father, Asgeir and the Human King, Aldaric Numen had formed a contract with Chaya to contain Astavya in their soul-"

Al cuts the King off, "Insert long boring complicated explanation here- let's just cut it to 'Asgier and Numen are dead and now, their heirs are the ones who can revive that contract which apparently has a lot of consequences to all parties.'" She growls as she finishes, letting magic cackle at her fingertips.

Asgore frowns and sighs but decides not to elaborate more as he can see the black sparks emanating from the brunette hands, "Alright, I will not elaborate further. But my answer is _yes_ \- I want to revive that contract, if it means that you will let me ' _interfere_ ' as you put it."

Magic stops emanating from the Filipino as she turns towards Asgore, an eyebrow raised as she skeptically looks at the King. "You know that the effects of this contract ain't so nice- considering what it does to all parties, not exactly a pleasant experience."

The conversation between the two had already gathered even more interest from you and the others, listening intently although not daring to speak up and butt in. 

The tall goat monster closes his eyes and breathes out before looking Al directly in the eye, "I.. am aware. But I will not change my decision, it has been too long since then. And I would very much prefer to keep an eye on you... now that I know your soul isn't.... _dormant_."

As Asgore finishes, Al smirks, "Huh, seems like you've changed a lot since then. Asgeir was always the one to make the careful decisions and Numen, the opposite. But here you are, making what would be the stupidest,  _riskiest, **dangerous**_ choice that Aldaric would've made."

The King looks away from the Filipino's gaze, letting out a grumble. Seraph was right, his decision- it would've been one that Aldaric would've made.

The brunette clicked her tongue, "But then again, you've made reckless decisions before... only this time, you're not high on anger." Al shrugs, "Either way, fine. It's not like I _do_ have the choice to refuse you."

Asgore furrows his brows as he looks back to the mage, "It is settled, then." 

A sigh leaves Al, "Yeah... But I'm not going to have us seal the contract here. I'll contact you when and where sometime later in the week. For now, I'll tell you why I killed Havier- I'll consider it a command that doesn't abide by the contract's... rules." She keeps on a straight face as the King's features morphs into surprise.

"A-are you sure? There's a possibility that I might just refuse sealing the contract once you tell me." Asgore says, Al scoffing in response.

"I know you, King Asgore. If there _was_ that possibility, you wouldn't have told me that just now." Al smiled, continuing, "Anyway, I didn't just kill Havier on a whim or anything.There are two reasons why I had to put him down."

Sans scowls at her statement, "oh really? i mean the guy did deserve to die since he had an LV of 11 but that ain't exactly a reason to kill him right then and there." he points out, narrowing his gaze at the Filipino.

Al smirks, "Heh, that's probably part of reason no. 1 but not exactly." She clears her throat, "You see, Havier had a vial full of pure concentrated _HATE_."

A loud gasp leaves Alphys when the brunette finished, "H-HATE!? He- He had Hate extract on him!?? I-I thought- I thought that- o-oh no, th-that's not good...!" The reptilian begins to visibly shake, looking downcast as she begins muttering incoherently.

"wait what!? _HATE_? i thought that pure concentrated Hate isn't attainable. it's practically impossible to extract raw Hate from Souls, more so to polish it." Sans says, eye lights shaking a bit. 

Papyrus speaks up, "Hate? Is That What Was In The Vial Havier Was Holding?" He asks, so far he's been intently listening to the conversation but his curiosity was piqued when Al mention HATE, the tall skeleton's memory flashing the black liquid filling up the flask in Havier's hands.

Asgore breathes, nodding, "Yes, it seems my assumptions were correct." 

Toriel hides a gasp, covering her muzzle with a paw, "Oh dear, that is certainly dreadful. Hate isn't something you should carry on yourself." She remarks.

Your brows furrow as you place you hands on the edge of the table, "Hang on a minute, I'm getting lost here. Hate? Uh.. do mean like hate-hate? Like, 'I hate you' kinda 'hate'? Sorry I uh don't really follow what you guys are talking about." You give them a small unsure sheepish smile. 

God you were really lost, you followed the conversation as much as you could but jeez was it hard since you had little to none stock knowledge on the shit they were talking about. Although your brain had registered the topic has 'familiar' even if you know that you've never encountered Hate being discussed as if it _wasn't_ an emotion or feeling.

"Well, I'm not really sure myself but for Monsters and Mages, the Traits and some uh feelings like Hate aren't exactly _just_ emotions." Undyne tries to explain, rubbing the back of her neck. This area wasn't her strongest point, though she's learned a lot from being with Alphys for a long while.

The yellow reptilian beside the red haired warrior snaps out her personal crisis, clearing her throat, "Y-yes, that's correct. A-although it's e-entirely doable t-to extract Traits and ce-certain emotions from Souls. Th-they're mostly m-manifested in li-liquid form once e-extracted but H-hate itself, i-in particular i-is impossible to extract f-from Souls... w-well in theory."

"in theory? alphys, it _is_ impossible- extracting Hate from a human or mage Soul would cause instability- you can't extract it without extracting another trait along with it. not to mention, Hate extract would spoil in a matter of hours or even become highly unstable and dangerous." Sans rebuts, leaning an arm onto the table's edge.

You took in the information slowly and somewhere along the lines, you actually understood what they were going on about... even _if_ they were talking about emotions in a odd scientific perspective.

Al chuckles, "Well, normally it _would_ be impossible... But since Havier had a vial of Hate on him; it's very possible. Especially once you know about the existence of Corrupted Souls and uh... well, real HATE Mages." Disgust and distaste was evident when she finishes.

Though before anyone could comment, she continued, "Corrupted Souls are well... People who allowed Hate, Greed and all the other Corrupt Traits to consume them. It's a bit rare but, on some occasions- especially if they have an extremely high concentrations of a certain CT- they can become a mage of that CT." It wasn't much audible but you heard Al mumble something along the lines of, "Too bad that they're a totally different shitshow from Dark and Forbidden Mages."

"Corrupted Mages!? H-how could have this have happened? I only remember the existence of Dark Mages in ages past." Asgore says, frowning.

Al scoffs, "It was inevitable, Asgore. You know how Humans are, we don't need love or compassion to survive. We're not as kind and noble as we were before the war." 

The monsters took on a forlorn expression at that, brows contorting with frowns forming on their features- they knew that she was right,- especially Asgore and Toriel- even if they knew that there are indeed kindhearted humans such as Frisk, there is still a big part of humanity that were cold and cruel.

Chara scowls, " _Not as kind and noble? Even before then, I'm sure that Humans were still assholes. Now they're just even more power hungry and selfish than they ever were._ " they remark, crossing their arms as the hover lazily over Frisk's shoulder.

You frown at the Filipino's statement, "You know that's not true, Al. Humans _need_ love and compassion, just to live like it's kill or be killed _isn't_ living." Your fierce gaze burned through the brunette, causing her to break eye contact with you.

"Either way, you guys now know why I killed Havier- with a high amount of LV coupled with the fact that he's been carrying HATE on him, there's no doubt that it already started corrupting his SOUL." Al dismisses your argument, "It would have gone _really_ bad if he consumed it, he would've turned into what the Grand Council calls hate consumed beings- _DEMONs._ "

Spontaneously, a gasp left Frisk, Asriel and Chara at the term. All three children had encountered what a DEMON was, after all, Chara would've stayed as one if it weren't for Frisk.

Al shoots the two a knowing look, gaze staying at the space where Chara was before speaking once more, "These kinds of Demons are a lot more different than Hate Mages, the latter still having some sort of conscience. Now these Demons ain't the ones you hear from religion, no, they're something even more _sinister_." Al chuckles a bit at her emphasis, "They're the product of a living being realizing their one goal- which would usually be Revenge, Greed, Power.... or even  _ **Genocide**_."

Both Frisk and Asriel felt a cold dark shiver shoot through their bodies when the Filipino mentioned 'genocide.' Even if it wasn't directed at the two them, it sure felt like it. 

The two shared nervous glances with each other, with more and more information, the events of what happened before and during their journey underground was starting to click- as if Al had given them only a few of the many missing puzzle pieces to complete a picture.

Chara had wide eyes, their red pupils seem to tremble as they stare at the brunette, processing what she had said.... that confirms it, that was what they had become during the Geno-Incident. A Demon who had realized their true purpose was Power and absolute Genocide.

Sans expression was blank and hollow, his eye sockets void and empty and his ever present grin turning tense and forced. The state of the stocky skeleton was overlooked, although Papyrus had noticed the change in his demeanor and shot him a worried glance.

"DEMONs... A-are you referring to _those_ things..?" Asgore says, remembering his days as the Prince of the Monster Kingdom.

Unlike this modern era, back then, Demons were beings that were highly feared among both Human and Monster territories. It was extremely hard to kill one, as you had to behead and separate its Soul from its body, then use magic of the Demons' Trait type when it was still a mortal being onto its Soul and stab that with a Blessed or Holy weapon... Yeah... Demons were real living nightmares.

Al nods in affirmation, confirming the King's fears as she makes an grim expression mixed with disgust. The brunette Filipino loathed Demons, those abominations were such troublesome creatures- always taking too much time and effort just to take one down, you can imagine the pain when you have to fight an entire pack of demons.... Al mentally shudders from that thought, god she never wants to deal with them if they were in groups.

"Either way, that's basically all that there is to why I killed Havier. And since I told you guys, I'm gonna have to tell my boss." Al says, shrugging as she crosses her arms, "...And I'm not _exactly_ looking forward to that conversation." She sighs regretfully. 

"just like that, huh? you're not going to give us the _whole_ story?" Sans speaks up, staring at the Filipino.

Said woman just gives him a nonchalant so-so motion with her hand, "Pretty much, it's getting very late and well... it also ain't the time for all the info drop." Al explains, "That.. and well, I'm very sure that there aren't a lot of people who visit us to be bombarded with lore and all that shiz."

Her last statement garners raised eyebrows, curious and skeptical expressions. 

But the Filipino doesn't give any answers, uncrossing her arms and giving a non-committed shrug, "Welp, I'll be heading home, for the final time now. See you guys in two weeks." She gives you and the others a lazy grin whilst winking, black shadows rapidly sprung out from beneath her and consume her frame, not allowing anyone of your group to stop her.

A weird silence settles after she leaves, you tried breaking it albeit awkwardly, "So uh... that happened..." you say, unsure but continue anyway, "I guess we... just have to wait now..." 

Asgore sighs, but agrees with you, nodding, "Yes, I suppose that _is_ all we can do, as of now... Knowing Seraph... well, let's just say that she doesn't take kindly to anything err- _anyone_ making things more complicated than it should be."

"So that's it? We just sit here on standby for TWO WEEKS!?!?!?" Undyne barks, looking incredulously at the goat king. Doing nothing wasn't the ideal plan for Undyne, if anything, they should be interrogating the fuck out of Al right now.

The King just lowers his head, "I'm afraid so. Undoubtedly, Seraph would have prevented us from intervening with whatever she has in store for Humanity Saviors... but now that I have reestablished our... contract..." Asgore swallows a lump in his throat, "the least I- or  _we_ could do is respect her duties and whatever her superior's orders are."

Undyne grumbles at that, slumping into her chair and crossing his arms, "Fine, we'll play it by your rules, King Asgore- just 'cause you actually _know_ who we're dealing with. But! If that punk _doesn't_ come back in two weeks, I _swear_ that I'm going to tear up the city and issue a warrant of arrest on her." She practically snarls out that last part.

Asgore nods in understanding, but then turns to you, "Ah, Miss (Name), I am terribly sorry that this also didn't turn out as civil and... _lighthearted_ as I planned it out to be." His features contort into sincere apology.

You smile, although a bit tense, "It's not your fault King Asgore... it was just all so... unexpected..." You start off, "... I honestly thought I knew Al better than I did myself... but it just turns out... that she wasn't who I thought she was.." you frown, and you feel your chest ache as you finish- it seems like that friendship you had since High School? It was all for nothing.

"Now, now, you mustn't give in to such thoughts." Toriel chastises you, "Miss Seraph may have not told you many things but there may be a good reason behind it. After all, we are not without our own personal backgrounds and stories. Perhaps she would have told you but in a time where she deemed that it would have been right." The Ex-Queen smiles kindly at you and you let her words of advice sink into your being- they were comforting and reassuring but it did help quell the raw feelings of betrayal and doubt in your head.

Asgore pads over to you, placing a paw on your shoulder, you don't even have the energy to tense up with all the thoughts running in your head.

"Either way, I'm sure that Seraph did it to protect you. She _was_ always like that; thinking that ignorance is bliss. But I assume it's for a personal reason- whatever it may be." Asgore says, trying to give some kind of reassurance.

You breathe out a sigh, "I hope you're right..." you say, a small frown on your lips.

The change of mood prompts Papyrus to take action, "Well! Since It Is Awfully Late And All Of Us Have Had A Rather Tiring Day, I Propose For Us To Have A Sleepover!" The tall skeleton announces,"(Name)! You Should Sleep The Night Here! It Isn't Safe For You To Be Out At This Time!"

The bubbly energy coming from Papyrus makes you smile, "I would love that, Paps." You could never say no to him.

How the tall skeleton's expression instantly lit up at your answer made your heart swell- Gods above you really loved Pap's smile.

"It's Settled Then! I'll Go Grab The Necessary Items And Setup A Grand Pillow Fort In The Living Room!" With that, Papyrus shoots off out of the room.

Though not a second later, his skull pops out of the side of the doorway, "I Almost Forgot! Human Frisk, Prince Asriel, Would You Like To Accompany Me In Fort Building?" He asks.

The two looks two each other, nodding before they hop out of their seats, Asriel letting out a, "Heck Yeah!!" as they followed Papyrus To who knows where.

"HEY!! Wait for me, you punks!!!" Undyne bellows, dashing off to catch up to the trio.

That left you, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel and Sans in the room, "I-I should probably s-supervise them..." Alphys trails of nervously before awkwardly shuffling out of the room. Okay, make that you, Sans and the goat parents.

A short silence follows, being broken by Sans, "welp, i'll be snooping around your best friend's files or ya know," he shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly, shoving his hands into his pants pockets, "researching about her. after all, i got of few _twix_ up my sleeve that al probably doesn't know about." He winks at you, padding towards the exit of the room.

Before he walks out of the room, however, Asgore stops him, "Sans, I know that I cannot stop you but please, do not do anything rash should you find anything unsettling about Seraph."

Sans turns his head a bit toward the King, "heh, i'll try but i'm not making any promises." With that, as soon as he places a foot out the doorways he blips away- no glow of his blue magic and no warping noise was heard- welp, that's two people you know that can disappear to who knows where in a second.

You breathe out a sigh once more, your life just got a little more complicated than what you had bargained for.

Toriel stands from her chair, walking over to you before speaking, "We should not keep Papyrus and the others waiting, shall we go meet with them, my child?" The motherly goat gives you a smile.

You give her a nod, you'd rather drown out that punch of information with a good night's sleep with your new friends and deal with it tomorrow.

With that, you and Toriel leave the room, although the goat boss monster gives a worried look towards Asgore before following you out and showing you to the living room.

A sigh leaves Asgore's muzzle, gaze focused on his right paw. His stats pop up into view, although only visible to him.

**'ASGORE DREEMURR- HP 4050/4500 ATK 25 DEF 50 _*Pending the revival of The Contract Of Shadows'_**

A small frown settles onto the King's muzzle, it seems that he cannot escape his decision even if he wanted to.

Hopefully, Asgore would be the King he pretends to be once Seraph reports back to him.

As for you, you only hope that Alpha and Omega can go on a night and an early morning without you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'sup y'all!  
> School for me has officially started so uh, updates would probably be more sporadic or something along the lines, although considering my this recent update, it'll go over my usual 2k-3k word count. Besides, I don't plan on stop working on this until I finish what I started.
> 
> By the way I'll be extending the CB raffle for a long while now, probably until I get at least 10 entries, and so far I only got 2. So don't be afraid to join! The Form is over here; [This One](https://goo.gl/forms/xvSskr5R5OofDvV73)


	16. Chapter Sneak peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a sneak peak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak only :P 
> 
> I hope you guys aint too mad at me giving you the one spicy part in the supposed Ch. 17 *wiggles eyebrows like heck*
> 
> though since the next chap's supposed to be snapshots of important bonding time between reader and the UT gang, there'll probs be more spicy scenes (although just have this spicy Papyrus scene)

_**Sneak Peek Only~** _

* * *

 

Your hair was messily sprawled out onto the multicolored pillows surrounding you and Papyrus, you wearing a black tank top and a pair of grey yoga pants that Undyne had lent you for the night. You face had scrunched up for a moment before relaxing, as you unconsciously threw an arm over your eyes.

All of a sudden, Papyrus was more awake than ever, his senses seemingly have sharpened tremendously. He could feel the steady and comforting thumping of your heart, your relaxed breathing as your chest moved up and down. He thought it was cute that your lips were slightly apart as you continue to sleep.

Of course, that wasn't until he heard the soft yet content thrumming of your SOUL... that was when the Great Papyrus was frozen as he realized the position he was in.

Half of his body was on top of yours, his leg intertwining with yours as he held you tight in his bone patterned pajama clad arms, his skull resting rather comfortably in the valley of the soft mounds of flesh on your chest.

Thoughts were running around in his mind, a few of them was him internally complementing on how soft you are and the majority of them that he had made a terrible mistake. 

When you grumble again, and try to move, Papyrus held his breath and stayed still as he dared not to move an inch. Once you relaxed again, the tall skeleton tries to untangle himself from you, removing his leg from yours and moving his arms from around you to support himself above your sleeping frame.

Though as soon as he's hovering over you, you rub your eyes with your arm, slowly gaining consciousness as you let out a yawn.

In pure panic, Papyrus pushes himself, jerking himself away from you and landing on the carpeted floor with a dull thud whilst letting out a small squeak. He's thanking he's got his magic to cushion his fall otherwise he'd be in a lot of pain landing on his tailbone- definitely not a pleasant feeling.

You wake up, bleary eyed, sitting upright as you stretched and let another yawn escape you. You hear the familiar popping of your joints and the cracking of your back whilst a sigh of relief leaves you.

Papyrus flushes, his magic spurring at the sound of you cracking your joints, painting his cheekbones in a dark orange hue. He doesn't understand why his SOUL was thrumming violently, pulsing hotly against his ribcage as an uncomfortable dull ache makes itself known at the base of his pelvis.

As you regain your bearings, you feel a rush of wind pass by you, making you hyper aware of your surroundings and jolting you from your groggy state.

You don't know if you're seeing things but you swear that you saw a Papyrus shaped dust cloud before it dissipates into the air.

* * *

 

_**End of Sneak Peek** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for just this little sneak peak,,,, I haven't been writing a lot lately (Curse thy school and my hectic schedule!!!!!/// bricked)
> 
> I'm not sure when I'll be able to update next but stay tuned!!
> 
> By the way, I'll also be answering questions here in the comments in case you don't want to do it the Tumblr way (tho I'll have to ask permission to post your question in my writer's blog if I deem it relevant to the plot >;3c)
> 
> ALSO THIS IS IMPORTANT; I still have the Boss Raffle up until I get at least 10 entries, and so far I only got 2. So don't be afraid to join! The Form is over here; [This One](https://goo.gl/forms/xvSskr5R5OofDvV73)  
> Please do join, I'll need you guy's OCs to get to the good parts of ACT II ('cause hey, what's a story without antagonists???) though if I do cross that bridge and I still only have 2 or smth, I'm going to have to make some OCs myself *cue sigh*
> 
> * * *
> 
> Check out my Tumblr/s brahs: [ Writer's Blog](http://theauthoralx.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Main/Art Blog!](http://ObliviaOng.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism and suggestions are always welcome!  
> I hope you enjoy reading!


End file.
